The Adventure of Namikaze Clan
by Searfont Graffity
Summary: Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru. OOC, OC, StrongNaru, GodLikeNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Yoo, Komozaku Wooza up new story berganre Adventure and Family, gak begitu bisa buat Romance, oke keep write my fic, semoga memuaskan.**

 **Chapter 1**

Perang dunia ninja keempat telah berakhir dengan disegelnya lagi Kaguya Ootsutsuki oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Uchiha Sasuke, duet maut yang terkuat dalam perang dunia ninja keempat ini, namun karena efek dari segel yang digunakan oleh mereka berdua, kehabisan chakra adalah akibatnya, kini mereka tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seluruh pasukan dari para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang menanggis bahagia sekaligus sedih akan keadaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Na-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun hiks bertahanlah, kami sedang hiks berusaha-" Ucapan dari Sakura terhenti karena acungan tangan dari Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang bersamaan.

" Kalian hentian saja, kami sudah akan pergi." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura yanng kini hanya tinggal menanggis sesegukan.

" Jangan bicara hiks seperti itu hiks Naruto." Tangis Sakura dengan menunduk sedih.

" Diamlah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Sakura yang membuat tangis mereka menjadi jadi.

" Aku akan tidur dengan damai dikedamaian ini, ya kan teme." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lima jari andalannya.

" Hn" Ucap ambigu dari Sasuke dan itu adalah kata kata terakhir dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang pergi kehadapan Kami-sama. Tangisan dari seluruh pasukan aliansi disana mengiringi kepergian dari Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

SKIP

Disebuah tempat yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu terlihat dua orang manusia bergender sama disana sedang berjalan tak tentu arah.

" Hoy, teme, apa ini yang dinamakan surga?" Tanya salah satu dari orang dengan rambut kuning dan tiga guratan halus disetiap pipinya.

" Hn, aku tak tau dobe." Jawab orang yang satunya yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta rambut raven yang bermodel pantat ayam.

" Naruto, Sasuke" Terdengar suara dari arah depan kedua orang tersebut. Dan disana nampak dua sosok seperti manusia , yang pertama terlihat bercahaya terang namun lama kelamaan meredup agar terlihat sosoknya, dan satunya terlihat seperti manusia dia tidak bercahaya namun wajahnya terlihat sangat bijaksana dan juga tegas.

" Ano, kalian siapa?" Tanya orang yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

" Aku Satan, aku adalah manusia yang diberkahi oleh Kami-sama." jawab sosok tersebut yang bukan bercahaya tadi dan itu cukup membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut.

" Aku adalah sosok yang biasa kalian sebut dengan Kami." Jawab sosok bercahaya tersebut dan sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dan lalu menunduk sopan.

" Kalian tak perlu seformal itu padaku, aku hanyalah setitik kekuatan dari sang Kami yang sesungguhnya." Jelas sosok bercahaya tersebut dan kini cahayanya hilang dengan sempurna dan menunjukan wujud aslinya seorang laki laki dengan wajah yang sangat bijaksana dan juga tegas.

" Ano, ada apa Kami-sama dan juga Satan-sama menemui kami disini, dan ini tempat apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Kami dan juga Satan.

" Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin menanyakan suatu hal pada kalian berdua dan ini adalah tempat diantara hidup dan mati." Jawab Kami yang menatap Naruto intens.

" Hal apa yang anda ingin tanyakan pada kami, Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

" Jika kalian aku beri tugas untuk hidup kembali dan menjaga serta mewujudkan kedamaian disebuah dimensi yang lain apakah kalian mau?" Tanya Kami pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepersekian detik Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan dan menggangguk kecil.

" Kami sanggup menjalankan tugas tersebut dari anda Kami-sama, kami percaya bahwa apa yang anda perintahkan pada kami berdua adalah hal yang baik. " Jawab Naruto yang tak tahu mengapa menjadi sangat sopan dan pintar dan itu membuat Kami dan Satan tersenyum kecil.

" Tapi disana dihuni oleh _Akuma, Da-tenshi dan Tenshi."_ Kini sang Satan yang angkat bicara.

" _AKUMA!_ " Teriak Naruto terkejut dan Naruto pun mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari Sasuke sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

" Tak usah kau berteriak dobe no baka!" Umpat Sasuke yang sedikit kesal pada sang partnernya.

Kami dan Satan hanya menyunging sebuah senyum kecil akan kedekatan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. " Tak perlu kau takut, mereka berwujud seperti manusia biasa dan yang membedakan hanyalah mereka mempunyai sayap seperti-" Ucapan dari Satan terpotong karena keluarnya enam pasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap dari kelelawar dipungungnya.

" Huuaaa, Sasuke lari lari" Teriak nista Naruto dengan menarik narik baju dari Sasuke.

" Diam kau dobe, dia bukan hantu." Ucap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

" Be-benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung dari Sasuke.

" Kau memang orang yang menarik Naruto, dengan mayat hidup saja kau tak takut sedangkan denganku yang hanya iblis bertubuh manusia kau takut." Ucap Satan dengan tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

" Hoy, itu beda mereka dikendalian sebuah jutsu sedangkan kau aku tak tahu." Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan menunjuk nunjuk pada Satan dan hanya tawa kecil dari Satan saja yang keluar.

" Baiklah akan aku ceritakan garis besar dari dimensi yang akan kalian tempati selanjutnya." Ucap Kami dengan tegas dan didegarkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke baik baik.

SKIP AJA YA

Setelah selesai bercerita akan dimensi yang akan ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke kini mereka sedang duduk dengan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Apakah kalian sudah mengerti akan dimensi tersebut?" Tanya Kami dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantab dari kedua manusia tersebut.

" Baiklah aku akan memanggil Shinigami untuk kemari." Ucap Kami

" A-apa Shi-Shinigami-sama?!" Ucap terbata Naruto dan kembali bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

" Diam dobe." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datarnya walau sebenarnya dia juga sedikit terkejut.

" Kenapa anda akan memanggil Shinigami-sama?!" Tanya Sasuke pada kami.

" Aku akan menambah bala bantuan untuk kalian, mereka adalah manusia manusia dari dimensi kalian yang telah meninggal." Ucap dari Kami, dan tak berselang lama muncullah sosok berjumbah hitam dengan membawa sebuah senjata yang benama Scyte, dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang menakutkan.

" **Ada apa Kami-sama memanggilku?** " Suara yang terdengar berat keluar dari mulut Shinigamu yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

" Aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk mengeluarkan roh roh dari anggota Akatsuki dari dimensi para ninja ninja atau tepatnya Shinobi." Jawab Kami ada Shinigami.

" Kenapa Akatsuki Kami-sama?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Mereka adalah manusia dari dimensimu yang telah mati, karena teman temanmu semua masih hidup dan menikmati kedamaian yang telah kalian berdua ciptakan disana." Ucap Kami dengan tersenyum dan disusul oleh Satan dan juga Shinigami, tapi bagi Naruto senyum Shinigami adalah senyum yang sangat menakutkan.

Kini keluarlah sembilan roh dari para anggota Akatsuki, mereka adalah Pain/ Yahiko, Konan, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori (Akasuna no Sasori), Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi/Obito Uchiha. Roh mereka hanya tergeletak berjejer didepan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke kemarilah aku akan memasukan _Evil Pieces_ pada kalian berdua." Ucap Satan dan NaruSasu maju mendekati Satan.

Dari 16 bidak _Evil Pieces_ bidak Raja bereaksi pada Naruto dan Knight bereaksi pada Sasuke, setelah melakukan upacara pembangkitan menjadi iblis tersebut, kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi iblis atau tepatnya _Akuma_. Setelah itu upacara dilakukan Naruto pada roh roh anggota Akatsuki disana karena tubuh tubuh mereka telah diambil oleh Kami-sama dari dimensi Naruto sebelumnya.

Semua bidak telah masuk kepada para anggota Akatsuki itu. Dua bidak Bishop bereaksi pada tubuh Itachi dan Konan, satu bidak Knight bereaksi pada Kisame, dua bidak Rock bereaksi pada Pain(Yahiko) dan Kakuzu, sisanya bidak Pion bereaksi pada Hidan, Deidara, Sasori dan juga Obito pada bidak Pion dikonsumsi masing masing dua, sedangkan Bishop, Knight, Rock dikonsumsi masing masing satu.

Kini dari para budak Naruto yang tersisa hanyalah bidak Queen. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki sadar, dan berusaha melihat sekitarnya. " Dimana ini?" Ucap salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang diketahui bernama Pain ( Yahiko ). " Yahiko,?!" Ucap suara wanita yang membuat orang yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya.

" Konan, kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi?" Tanya Yahiko yang kini melihat sekelilingnya. ( dari sini saya memanggil Pain dengan nama aslinya. ).

" Hey kenapa aku hidup lagi?" Itulah rata rata pertanyaan dari para anggota Akatsuki.

" Biar aku jelaskan." Terdengar suara dari arah samping mereka, dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Satan dan disana juga terlihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan membawa senjata seperti sabit besar dia adalah Shinigami, dan juga ada sosok laki laki dengan pakaian putih yang tampak gagah, bijaksana dialah Kami.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Obito yang mewakili para anggota Akatsuki.

" Aku Satan, petinggi para iblis." Ucap Satan yang membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki terkejut bukan main.

" Hahaha, jangan bilang kalian takut pada iblis Dattebayo!" Tawa seseorang terdengar dan ternyata itu berasal dari Naruto yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang tetap stay cool dibelakang para anggota Akatsuki.

" Jangan sombong dobe kau juga takut tadi." Ucap Sasuke datar dan dibalas dengusan dari Naruto

" Na-Naruto, Sa-Sasuke ka-kalian masih hidup?" Ucap Obito terbata.

" Aku sudah mati-ttebayo, kita semua sudah mati namun kita semua dihidupkan oleh Kami-sama lagi untuk menjaga sebuah dimensi dan membuat kedamaian disana." Jawab Naruto pada para anggota Akatsuki.

" Aku ralat bukan aku yang menghidupkan kalian." Ucap Kami pada anggota Akatsuki.

" Apakah anda Kami-sama? Jika bukan anda yang menghidupkan kami lalu siapa?" Tanya Yahiko dengan sopan.

" Naruto yang menghidupkan kalian" Jawab Kami yang berhasil untuk membuat para anggota akatsuki terkejut bukan main.

" Kau yang menghidupkan kami un?" Ucap Deidara seraya menunjuk Naruto.

" Sebenarnya aku menghidupkan kalian menjadi iblis-ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan mengembangkan tiga pasang sayap mirip kelelawar miliknya yang membuat para anggota Akatsuki terkejut sedangkan Satan tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Bahkan sayapmu berjumlah lebih dari satu Naruto. Aku percaya kau akan membawa perdamaian didunia ini._ " Batin Satan

" Itu keren!" Ucap seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

" Cukup basa basinya." Terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto dan muncul seorang manusia yang sangat mereka kenal apalagi Itachi.

" Otouto?" Ucap Itachi dengan berdiri dan berada didepan Sasuke.

" Apa maumu Itachi." Ucap Sasuke dengan memandang Itachi dalam dalam.

TUK

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Itachi mengetuk kening dari Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Itachi.

" Maafkan Nii-sanmu ini karena telah membunuh seluruh clan Uchiha dan juga orang tuamu Sasuke." Ucap Itachi

PLUK

Itachi memeluk Sasuke lembut, sepersekian detik seluruh makhluk disana menatap kejadian itu sendu, mereka tahu Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke begitu juga sasuke.

" Tak apa Nii-san, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi mari kita ulangi lagi semua ini dari nol didimensi yang baru ini." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Huwwaaa teme kau bicara panjang lebar tadi, itu sebuah keajaiban-ttebayo" Teriak Naruto memecah suasana dan membuat gelak tawa disana.

" Diam kau dobe!" Ucap Sasuke datar dengan sedikit keras.

" Sudah sudah akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Ucap satan tenang dan karena kata kata tersebut Satan mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

SKIP

Kini Satan telah selesai dalam menjelaskan hal hal yang ada didimensi mereka yang baru dan ternyata dimensi tersebut dihuni oleh _Akuma, Da-tenshi dan Tenshi_ , disana juga terdapat manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear suatu alat yang dapat membantu manusia dalam berbagai hal, dan terdapat 13 Sacred Gear terkuat, mereka disebut 13 Longinus dan itu adalah Sacred Gear yang dapat membunuh Tuhan ( dalam anime ).

Mereka juga diceritakan tentang Great War yang telah membunuh para petinggi dari ketiga Fraksi, Tuhan dari fraksi Tenshi, walau sebenarnya beliau hanya bersembunyi agar para makhluk ciptaannya mandiri, Gubernur dari Da-Tenshi yang mati dan juga Satan dari Akuma yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Naruto, Sasuke dan para anggota Akatsuki.'

Mereka juga diceritakan pasalkan naga yang ada didimensi ini, naga terkuat yang hidup dicelah dimensi dia adalah Great Red, naga terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah ada, ada juga 666 atau Trihexa naga yang akan membawa kehancuran yang kini disegel diujung jagat raya. Ada juga Ouroboros Dragon, Ddraig atau biasa disebut Sekiryuutei dan juga Albion atau biasa disebut Hakuryuukou mereka adalah Two Heavenly Dragon atau dua naga surgawi mereka adalah rival abadi.

" Baiklah, apa kalian mengerti akan ini semua?" tanya Satan dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari para anggota Akatsuki.

" Jadi aku akan membawa kalian menuju dimen-" Ucapan dari Satan terpotong dengan tepukan dipundaknya.

" Aku akan memberkahi mereka agar mereka tahan akan hal hal suci." Ucap Kami pada Satan dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

Setelah Kami memberkahi seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan Sasuke kini yang tersisa hanya Naruto, Kami pun memberkahi Naruto namun ada sedikit yang berbeda darinya.

" Kami-sama, Satan-sama, Shinigami-sama, jadi apa kami memiliki Sacred Gear ?" Tanya Obito pada mereka bertiga.

" Ada tapi sebentar Obito kau kemarilah." Ucap Kami dan dijawab dengan majunya Obito kehadapan Kami lalu duduk ala anbu dihadapan Kami. Dalam beberapa saat muncullah cahaya yang menerangi badan dari Obito lalu kini menghilang.

" Aku telah menyembuhkan luka dibadan bagian kananmu, kini wajah tangan kaki dan badan sisi kananmu kembali seperti semula Obito." Ucap Kami yang sukses membuat Obito tersenyum bahagia sekaligus terkejut.

" Jadi kau menginginkan Sacred Gear Obito,baiklah kalian akan aku beri Sacred gear khusus." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Kami merentangkan tangannya dan muculah cahaya emas yang sangat terang menutupi semua peerage Naruto dan juga Naruto.

" Arigatou Kami-sama Arigatou." Ucap Obito seraya bersujud dihadapan Kami.

" Kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya Satan dan dibalas dengan serempak dari para anggota keluarga Naruto.

" **Hidan, kau kemarilah** " Ucap suara yang terdengar berat dan suara tersebut berasal dari Shinigami.

" Ada apa Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Hidan dengan tenang karena dia saat berada didimensi sebelumnya, dia sangat ingin dipanggil oleh Shinigami, dan saat dia dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru dia selalu memanggil Shinigami agar mengambil nyawanya karena dia sangat lelah menjadi orang jahat.

" **Aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah karena dulu kau sangat ingin menjadi orang yang berada dijalan yang benar, dan Dewa Jashin pasti akan sangat senang akan hal itu.** " Ucap Shinigami dengan mengeluarkan sebuah celurit hitam panjang yang biasa disebut Scythe.

" **Ini adalah senjata buatanku sendiri, dia akan aku satukan denganmu jadi diamlah sebentar.** " Ujar Shinigami dan sedetik kemudian mucul cahaya merah kehitaman dari arah lengan dari Hidan dalam beberapa saat kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang dan menunjukan Hidan dan juga Shinigami.

" **Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Death Scythe" dan itu adalah Sacred Gearmu, berjuanglah didunia barumu Hidan**." Ucap Shinigami dan lalu menyeringai

" Dan kau Naruto Sasuke kemarilah." Ucap Kami pada Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mereka mendekat pada Kami, sebelumnya Kami sudah mengeluarkan sekitar sepuluh senjata yang melayang disekitar Kami . Setelah mereka mendekat pada Kami, sebuah Trisula emas dan pedang hitam bergetar hebat lalu melayang menuju Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

Sebuah Trisula emas dengan ukiran berbagai naga dengan pangkal dari tersula tersebut terdapat sebuah berlian biru safir yang mirim akan mata Naruto tertanam disana, trisula emas tersebut melayang dan ditangkap Naruto. Sedangkan sebuah pedang hitam lurus dengan aura yang sangat kuat dengan gagang berukir naga dengan warna putih dan merah berada disana sarung pedang tersebut juga terdapat ukiran ukiran, pedang tersebut melayang dan ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

" Trisula dan Pedang tersebut telah memilih kalian, Trisula Emas tersebut adalah trisula buatan dari dewa Zeus dan Poseidon, sedangkan pedang itu adalah pedang buatan dari Dewa Ares dan Dewa Hades." Jelas Kami pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Ini keren Dattebayo" Teriak Naruto,,

" arigatou Kami-sama." Teriak Naruto gembira dan Sasuke berucap lirih seraya membungkuk.

" Baiklah sekarang turunlah kalian kedalam dimensi itu, dan ini beberapa emas untuk kalian membeli apartemen disana." Ucap Satan, dengan kata kata emas itu Kakuzu berlari cepat menuju Satan dan mengambil kantong emas tersebut dari tangan Satan.

" Arigatou Satan-sama." Ucap Kakuzu yang membuat sweatdrop seluruh yang ada disana minus Kami dan Shinigami.

" Baiklah." Setelah Satan berucap sebuah portal telah terbuka didepan keluarga Naruto .

" Masuklah maka kalian akan tiba dikota Kuoh, disanalah kalian akan tinggal." Ucap Satan dan diikuti oleh masuknya seluruh keluarga Naruto sebelumnya mereka telah mengucapkan terimakasih dan juga telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kami, Shinigami dan Satan.

Kini Naruto, Sasuke dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki telah menghilang seluruhnya kedalam portal. Namun Kami terlihat berfikir.

" **Kami-sama, ada apa anda terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu?** " Tanya Shinigami lalu Satan menoleh kearah Kami dan Shinigami berada.

" Saat aku memberi berkah pada Naruto sepertinya aku kurang menekan kekuatanku, jadi mungkin Naruto akan memiliki kekuatan dari dua fraksi Tenshi dan Akuma, semoga dia dapat mengontrolnya, jika dia mengamuk dia bisa saja menjadi Trihexa kedua." Jelas Kami yang sukses membuat Shinigami dan Satan terkejut bukan main.

" Jadi kekuatannya setara denganku Kami-sama?" Tanya Satan yang pulih dari terkejutnya.

" Betul, bahkan keempat maou pun bukan tandingannya, apalagi jika dia sudah dapat mengontrol dengan baik kekuatannya bahkan pemimpin dari ketiga Fraksi pun tak akan bisa menang darinya." Jelas Kami yang menambah terkejutnya mereka berdua.

" **Anda tenang saja Kami-sama, aku percaya pada bocah tersebut dia yang mengubah takdir yang berada didimensi yang sebelumnya mereka tempati dan mungkin juga didimensi ini.** " Ucap Shinigami yang membuat Satan dan Kami tersenyum tenang.

" _Aku percaya padamu Naruto_ " Batin mereka bertiga.

Kota Kuoh

Disebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari kota bernama Kuoh tercipta sebuah portal yang cukup besar disana, dari dalam portal tersebut keluarlah sebelas manusia yang mendarat didalam hutan tersebut.

" Kita telah sampai dihutan sekitar kota Kuoh." Ujar salah satu dari sosok disana yang memiliki mata berpola Riak biru keungu unguan disana.

" Kita cari bank disini dan tukarkan emas ini dengan uang dewanya para dewa." Ucap sosok lain dengan mata hijau dan sebuah kain yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

" Dua orang cari bank, tiga orang cari rumah yang cocok untuk kita, tiga orang yang sudah dewasa cari pekerjaan dan aku, Sasuke, dan Obito akan mencari sekolah yang dikatakan Satan-sama padaku, dia berucap bahwa disana adalah tempat iblis dari clan Gremory dan Sitri." Ucap sosok lainnya dengan mata biru safir dengan tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya.

" Tenang saja Naruto, kami akan membantumu kita semua keluarga disini walau kau dulu membunuhku dengan jutsu apa itu tapi kami adalah keluargamu sekarang." Ucap orang dengan mata hijau tersebut a.k.a Kakuzu.

" Tumben kau bicara baik hah Kakuzu." Ucap sosok lain dengan rambut perak a.k.a Hidan.

" bangsat kau, aku lelah menjadi orang jahat terus bodoh! kau tak akan kebagian kamar dirumah baru kita !" Umpat Kakuzu pada Hidan.

" Hoy hoy, bagaimana bisa begitu hah, aku juga anggota keluarga ini sekarang!" Teriak Hidan yang tak mau kalah.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua diamlah, sebaiknya kita lakukan yang diucapkan dobe no baka itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

" Bangsat kau teme, apa apaan maksudmu memanggilku baka, apa belum puas kau memanggilku dobe hah teme!" Teriak Naruto dengan menunjuk nunjuk wajah datar Sasuke.

"Hn" Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto memukul mukulkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohon besar didekatnya dan kelakuan Naruto itu juga membawa gelak tawa dari seluruh keluarganya minus Itachi dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

" hahaha kelakuanmu dan Obito sangat mirip un." Ucap Deidara yang masih tertawa.

" Hoy, apa apaan kau itu topengku dulu Dei !" Teriak Obito yang juga menunjuk nunjuk wajah Dei dengan pergerakan yang sama dengan Naruto.

" Sudah sudah, jika kita mengenang masa lalu disini, akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama." Lerai Konan yang berbicara seraya tersenyum manis.

" Baiklah berangkat!" teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan disuatu tempat terdapat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah darah sedang duduk disebuah ruangan dengan beberapa orang disana, seorang bocah loli yang duduk dengan memakan beberapa snack, laki laki dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda, satu lagi seorang laki laki dengan rambut coklat mudang dan wajah yang bisa dibilang mesum.

" Bochou, apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini?" Tanya salah satu yang ada disana yang bertampang mesum a.k.a Issei.

" Ara, ara Issei kau bosan ya?" Tanya yang lain wanita berambut ekor kuda a.k.a Akeno.

" Sebentar aku sedang ber-"

DEG

Ucapan sang pemimpin berambut merah a.k.a Rias terhenti akibat merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat.

" Apa kalian merasakannya?" Tanya Rias pada peeragenya dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari mereka karena mereka juga terkejut karena merasakannya.

" Kita cari asal aura ini! Akeno siapkan sihir teleport sekarang!" Teriak Rias yang dijawab Akeno dengan terciptanya sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan simbol keluarga Gremory.

Sedangkan didalam sekolah tepatnya diruang osis disana terdapat sekumpulan orang maksudnya iblis dengan King yang berasal dari clan Sitri.

" Kaichuu, apa tak ada yang akan kita lakukan seperti menghajar sekelompok iblis liar?" tanya salah satu peerage dari sang Sitri muda tersebut.

" Sebentar aku akan mencari daftar pekerjaan diha-"

DEG

Sebuah aura yang sama dengan aura yang dirasakan oleh Gremory muda disana juga dirasakan oleh sang Sitri muda.

" Kalian merasakannya?" Tanya sang ketua a.k.a Sona Sitri dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari seluruh peeragenya.

" Tsubaki siapkan sihir teleport, kita harus mencari sumber energi ini." Perintah Sona dan dijawab oleh Tsubaki dengan muculnya lingkaran sihir yang mencakup seluruh peerage Sona.

Sedangkan didalam hutan.

" Kita berangkat" Teriak Naruto.

" Sebentar Naruto." Cegah Itachi dan dia mendapat tatapan dari seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto.

" Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

" Tekan energi iblis kalian jika kalian tak ingin diketahui oleh _Akuma_ dan _Da-tenshi_ yang ada dikota ini." Jelas Itachi yang dijawab dengan turunnya aura dari seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto.

" Baiklah kita berpencar, dari penjelasan Satan-sama kita semua masih dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari dimensi kita, jadi agar tak membuang buang waktu kita berpencar dan pergi seperti biasanya." Jelas Itachi dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka semua sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dengan Shunsin milik mereka masing masing.

Kurang dari lima menit dua buah lingkaran sihir yang berbeda tercipta disana, dari kedua lingkaran sihir tersebut mucul beberapa orang disana.

" Sona!" Ucap ketua dari iblis yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tersebut a.k.a Rias.

" Rias? Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Sona tersebut.

" Ya aku merasakannya, tekanan energi yang sangat kuat." Ucap orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Rias tersebut.

" Kaichuu, lihat ada banyak jejak kaki disini." Ucap salah satu peerage dari Sona yang bernama Saji.

" Banyak sekali? Ada lebih dari sepuluh orang disini tadi." Ucap Sona yang memperhitungkan dari jejak kaki disana.

" Hah biarlah, ayo kembali keruang club." Ucap Rias yang kini menghilang bersama seluruh peerage miliknya didalam lingkaran sihir miliknya/

" Baiklah ayo kita semua juga kembali." Ucap Sona yang juga menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya bersama peeragenya.

Sedangkan disebuah jalan besar terlihat tiga sosok manusia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Kuoh, tak berselang lama sampailah mereka disebuah bangunan sekolah yang terlihat cukup besar.

" ada energi iblis disana, tepatnya dua kelompok iblis." Ucap Obito seraya menatap lekat lekat bangunan tersebut.

" Kita akan bicarakan dengan yang lain setelah ini. Oh ya dimana yang lain ya, aku lupa membicarakan dimana kita akan berkumpul lagi hehehe." Ujar Naruto yang membuat Obito sweatdrop dan sebuah keringat mengalir dipipi Sasuke.

" Kau tetaplah dobe, tadi Itachi-nii bilang akan memberi sinyal dengan gagaknya." Jelas Sasuke dan tak beberapa lama seekor gagak bertenger dipundak Naruto. Setelah itu gagak tersebut terbang dan diikuti berlarinya ketiga mantan ninja tersebut.

Didepan rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar berdiri tiga sosok manusia dan seekor gagak yang bertenger dipundak salah satu pemuda disana.

" Jadi ini rumah yang dibeli oleh Kakuzu, tumben dia tidak irit lagi." Ucap Obito yang mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Apa? Dia sangat irit dan mata duitan, apa kalian tak tahu?" Tanya Obito dan mendapat jawaban gelengan dari mereka berdua.

" Hahh, sudahlah ayo masuk." Ucap Obito dan mereka bertiga melengang masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah berada didalam rumah terlihatlah rumah dengan interior yang sangat menawan namun elegan. " Apa yang Kakuzu lakukan sampai sampai bisa membeli rumah semewah ini." Ucap Obito yang kini matanya membulat kagum.

" Naruto, Sasuke, Obito." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah, dan terlihat wanita dengan rambut biru dan sebuah origami bunga berada diatas kepalanya. Ketiga orang yang dipanggilnya tadi mendekat menuju wanita tersebut yang diketahu bernama Konan.

" Konan-nee, apakah ada makannan?" Tanya Naruto seraya memegangi perutnya.

" Kebetulan aku dan Yahiko baru saja selesai memasank masakan yang sangat banyak, ayo kita makan bersama sebagai keluarga baru." Ucap Konan dan lalu melengang masuk menuju ruang makan.

Setelah selesai acara makan dan juga ajang adu mulut kini mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga.

" Oh ya, tadi siapa yang membeli rumah mewah ini, yang pasti bukan kau Kakuzu." Tanya Kisame dengan menatap Kakuzu lekat lekat.

" Aku yang membayar tapi karena ada sedikit kesalahan yang dilakukan Itachi jadi aku membayar dengan sangat murah dan langsung lunas." Ucap Kakuzu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat gembira.

" Aku hanya sedikit menghipnotisnya, dan kami berdua tak lupa sudah menggunakan hange." Jawab Itachi tenang.

" Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjan?" Tanya Sasori pada Konan, Yahiko dan Hidan.

" Aku akan menjadi guru disebuah sekolah, Yahiko menjadi Koki disebuah restaurant dekat sini, Hidan menjadi seorang pelayan disebuah restaurant namun berbeda tempat dengan Yahiko." Cerita Konan dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara dan Sasori?" Tanya Obito dengan menatap yang lainnya.

" Kalian berlima sekolah" Ucap yang lainnya serempak dan membuat kelima orang disana harus membulatkan matanya.

" aku saja tak tahu hal hal yang ada didimensi ini, kenapa harus sekolah!" Teriak Naruto dengan memegangi kepalanya.

" Untuk hal itu akan aku urus, hanya tinggal mengambil memori orang lain lalu memasukan pada kalian berempat beres." Ucap Obito.

" Lalu kau Itachi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yahiko pada Itachi yang hanya meminum tehnya dari tadi.

" aku akan mencari pekerjaan mungkin sama dengan Konan." Jawab Itachi tenang dan meminum tehnya lagi.

" Lalu kau Kisame?" Tanya Yahiko lagi.

" Kau tak mungkin jika harus keluar tanpa hange Kisame?" Ucap Sasuke yang ikut angkat bicara.

" Mungkin, kau bisa membuatkan beberapa ramuan ramuan untuk penyebuhan dan penambah setamina dalam pertarungan Kisame-nii, itu akan sangat berarti dan itu juga bisa dijual." Ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan respon baik dari mereka semua.

" Tumben kau pintar dobe" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit melirik kearah Naruto.

" Aku tak mau jika ada anggota keluargaku yang tak melakukan apa apa, itu pun juga berlaku pada kita, kita tak hanya bersekolah kita juga harus mencari informasi akan seluruh hal yang berbau supranatural disekeliling sekolahan yang akan kita tempati, dan juga semua yang bekerja pun juga harus melakukan itu. Jika ada yang menghalangi jalan kita menuju perdamaian entah itu _Human, Da-tenshi, Akuma_ bunuh mereka." Ucap Naruto tegas dan dibalas anggukan dari seluruh yang ada disana.

" dan juga tambahkan marga Namikaze pada nama depan kalian, mulai besok Namikaze Clan mulai bergerak."

 **TBC**

 **Oke ini beberapa penjelasan buat power and bidakNaruSasu and Akatsuki.**

 **Naruto Bidak : Bidak King**

 **Sacred Gear : Sacred Gearnya adalah tubuhnya sendiri, dia masuk Balance Breaker dengan bentuk seperti mode chakra Kyubi saat diberi kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin. Trisula emasnya adalah sebuah trisula yang memiliki kemampuan meniru dan menghapus kekuatan seseorang dalam jangka waktu tujuh hari, namun jika dia telah mengendalikannya dengan sempurna dapat menghapus secara permanent.**

 **Sasuke Bidak : Bidak Knight**

 **Sacred Gear : Evil eye, sacred gearnya adalah mata sharingannya.**

 **Kisame Bidak : Bidak Knight**

 **Sacred Gear : Samehada, sama seperti dicanon**

 **Itachi Bidak : Bidak Bishop**

 **Sacred Gear : Evil eye, sama seperti Sasuke.**

 **Konan Bidak : Bidak Bishop**

 **Sacred Gear : Origami bunga dikepalanya, mengendalikan kertas.**

 **Yahiko Bidak : Bidak Rock**

 **Sacred Gear : God Eyes, mata Rinnengan power sama dicanon.**

 **Kakuzu Bidak : Bidak Rock**

 **Sacred Gear : empat tatto wajah topeng dipunggungnya, sama seperti dicanon tapi ini tatto wajah topeng bukan topengnya**

 **Hidan Bidak : Dua Bidak Pion**

 **Sacred Gear : Death Scythe, senjata seperti sabit besar yang dibawa oleh Shinigami, dengan satu besi melengkung.**

 **Obito Bidak : Dua Bidak Pion**

 **Sacred Gear : Evil Eye, mata merahnya Sharingan**

 **Deidara Bidak : Dua Bidak Pion**

 **Sacred Gear : Dua tatto mulut yang ada ditelapak tangannya.**

 **Sasori Bidak : Dua Bidak Pion**

 **Sacred Gear : Sebuah tatto lingkaran dengan sebuah tulisan didalamnya, tulasan tersebut berbunyi Jantung.**

 **Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun ini asli buatan saya, dan juga untuk Sacred Gear dari anggota akatsuki saya agak binggung ngasihnya jadi saya mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Keep Calm and Write Fanfiction**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kuoh Akademi, sekolahan yang dahulunya adalah sekolahan yang dikhususkan untuk murid perempuan, namun kini sekolahan tersebut menjadi sekolah campuran dengan kapasitas 7:3, 7 untuk perempuan dan 3 untuk laki laki, dan juga sekolahan ini digunakan untuk sekolah sekaligus tempat berkumpulnya para iblis dari _Underworld_ , sekolahan ini juga adalah tempat atau bisa disebut markas untuk iblis dari keluarga **Gremory** dan **Sitri**.

Didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademi terdapat lima siswa yang berdiri seraya memandang Akademi tersebut, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, Sasori, dan Deidara yang kini menggunakan marga dari Namikaze.

" Sekolahan yang cukup bagus." Ujar Sasori yang kini berada disamping dari Obito.

Siswa siswi yang berada disana menatap mereka berlima dengan tatapa n penasaran, kagum, dan juga antusias. Bisa dinilai jika mereka semua terlihat tampan atau bahkan sangat tampan apalagi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sasori kharisma dari mereka bahkan bisa menyaingi dari kharisma pangeran yang berada diAkademi tersebut dia adalah Yuuto Kiba.

" Siapa mereka"

" Mereka terlihat tampan!"

" Lihat yang rambut kuning pendek, merah dan juga hitam raven disana!"

Naruto dan kawan kawan kini berjalan masuk, mereka berjalan membentuk seperti segitiga tanpa alas, paling depan dia adalah Naruto samping kanannya ada Sasuke, kirinya ada Sasori, sebelah kanan Sasuke ada Obito sedangkan sebelah kiri Sasori ada Deidara( kaya boy band -_-!). Siswi siswi disana berteriak menandakan kekaguman mereka.

" Kyyaaa mereka tampan." Itulah teriakan dari siswi siswi yang ada disana, mereka membukakan jalan untuk Naruto dan kawan kawannya. Namun sebelum mereka sampai menginjakan kaki mereka pada lantai Akademi mereka berhenti karena adanya segerombolan murid yang bercampur antara laki laki dan perempuan, mereka dipimpin oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan kaca matanya.

" Siapa kalian?!" Tanya sang wanita dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa. Wanita tersebut berdiri tepat dihadapan dari Naruto, dia menatap Naruto dan kawan kawannya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya karena tinggi yang berbeda. Semua siswa siswi berkumpul atau tepatnya mengelilingi kedua kelompok tersebut.

" Bukankah tidak sopan bertanya nama seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri tersebih dahulu?!" Sasukelah yang angkat bicara dan karena itu Naruto sedikit terkejut, pasalkan Sasuke jarang berbicara panjang, walau Naruto terkejut namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan tampang datar yang dibuat buatnya.

" ah maaf, namaku Sona, Sona Sitri, aku adalah ketua Osis dari Sekolahan ini dan mereka adalah anggota Osis disekolahan ini. Lalu siapa kalian?" Jawab Sona dan lalu kembali bertanya seraya menatap mereka satu persatu.

" Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, raven disampingku ini Namikaze Uchiha Sasuke, yang berambut hitam itu Namikaze Uchiha Obito, yang berrambut merah Namikaze Sasori, yang berambut kuning panjang Namikaze Deidara, kami murid baru disekolahan ini dan kami semua berasal dari Clan Namikaze." Jelas Naruto memperkenalkan anggota clannya pada Sona dan didapatinya Sona yang mengangguk paham.

" Dan bisakah kau mengantarkan kami semua menuju Kantor Kepala Sekolah, Sona-san.?" Tanya Naruto pada Sona seraya menatapnya datar.

" Baiklah, kalian kembali keruang Osis aku akan mengantarkan mereka menuju Kantor Kepala Sekolah." Jelas Sona dan dijawab anggukan dari seluruh anggota Osisnya dan mereka berangkat pergi menuju ruang Osis.

" Baiklah mari ikuti saya, dan kalian semua boleh bubar sekarang!" Ucap Sona menyatakan telah siap mengantarkan Naruto dan kawan kawan untuk menuju kekantor kepala sekolah dan juga tambahan membubarkan penoton dadakan tersebut dan ditanggapi dengan bubarnya mereka semua.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama kini Sona dan Naruto dengan anggota keluarganya telah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah setelah Sona memberi tahu akan ruang tersebut Naruto dan yang lainnya membungkuk untuk berterimakasih dan dibalas oleh Sona dengan membungkuk pula dan memohon diri untuk kembali keruang Osisnya.

Setelah mereka masuk, dan mengatakan apa kepentingan mereka kini sedang menunggu datangnya wali kelas mereka. Tak berapa lama datanglah dua orang laki laki yang masuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah disana.

" Untuk Naruto dan Sasuke ikuti aku sedangkan Sasori, Obito dan Deidara ikuti wali kalian." Terang seorang laki laki yang berbadan tinggi dia wali kelas Naruto dan Sasuke

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada didepan kelas 2b sedangkan Sasori, Obito dan Deidara berada dikelas 2a.

" Kalian berdua tunggu disini setelah aku panggil kalian masuklah." Ucap guru tersebut dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Guru tersebut masuk dan menyapa murid muridnya. " Baiklah hari ini kalian kedatangan dua murid baru, Namikaze-san silahkan masuk." Ucap guru tersebut, pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua manusia berparas tampan disana.

KYYAA

Mereka Tampan

Sama dengan Kiba-kun

Terkutuk kalian laki laki tampan !

*Hiraukan yang terakhir -_-!

BRAK

" Diaam!" Sekali memukul meja dan berteriak seluruh siswi dikelas tersebut terdiam. Setelah menghela nafasnya sang guru kini angkat bicara.

" Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah sang guru dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka berdua..

" Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya.

" Namikaze Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan sedikit membungkukan badannya dan itu membuat tatapan penasaran dari seluruh siswi disana dan juga sweatdrop berjamaah dari siswa yang berada dikelas tersebut.

" Baiklah kalian berdua duduklah dibelakang Issei, dan Issei angkat tanganmu." Ujar sang guru dan seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya, setelah membungkuk dan mengucakan terima kasih dua Namikaze tersebut berjalan menuju bangku yang berada dibelakang anak tersebut.

" Baiklah kita mulai dengan pelajaran Sejarah, buka buku halaman 62." Jelas sang guru dan dijawab dengan desahan dari seluruh siswa siswi disana minus Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan kelas 2a memiliki kejadian yang sama dengan kelas 2b.

SKIP

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memasukan barang barang yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar itu, siswi siswi yang berada disana berlari cepat menuju Naruto dan Sasuke namun hanya dibalas dengan kata 'Maaf' saja karena mereka tak ingin mengikuti apa yang siswi siswi itu tawarkan.

Setelah sedikit insiden tawar menawar tersebut kini kelima siswa Namikaze tersebut sedang berjalan munuju kantin, namun Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda tersebut.

" Hey! Jika jalan lihat lihat dong!" Umpat gadis tersebut dengan nada yang bisa disimpulkan dia sedang berteriak, sebuah tatapan mata tajam menatap Naruto.

" Gomen." Ucap singkat Naruto dan melanjutkan jalannya. Namun sang siswi tersebut berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto.

" Hey apa apaan kau, hanya meminta maaf setelah menabrakku dan membuatku hampir terjatuh hah,!" Teriak siswi tersebut dan membuat semua orang yang berada didekat mereka menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran.

" Rias, sudahlah dia tidak sengaja." Ucap gadis berambut hitam tersebut berusaha menenangkan sahabatanya yang ternyata bernama Rias.

" Diam Akeno, aku tak terima dia berlaku seperti itu.!" Ucap Rias yang masih emosi dengan menatap Naruto tajam tajam.

" Apa maumu? Apa aku harus bersujud dan menyembahmu untuk meminta maaf?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat mereka semua yang ada disana terkejut atas penuturan Naruto.

" Ya dan lakukan!" Ucap Rias angkuh seraya melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, tak menunggu lama Naruto berjalan mendekati Rias namun ditahan oleh anggota keluarganya yang memanggilnya.

" Apa maksudmu Naruto, kau tak perlu melakukan itu pada wanita yang tak tahu diuntung tersebut!" Bela Obito yang menatap Naruto tajam dan diikuti oleh Sasori dan Deidara sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam Rias dan sedikit mengeluarkan killingintensnya.

" _tekanan aura ini? Siapa mereka, bukankah ini killingintens? Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya?_ " Batin Rias seraya menatap Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan penasaran dan juga terkejut.

" _Tekannan aura siapa ini? Apa ini killingintens,apa dia yang menggunakannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?_ " Kini giliran Akeno yang berbicara dalam diamnya dengan menatap penasaran pada lima laki laki diddepannya.

" Maksudku akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran pada wanita berambut merah itu. Walau dia mengingatkanku pada _Kaa-san_ ku dengan rambutnya namun _Kaa-san_ ku tak seangkuh dia, maka dari itu biarkan aku mendekatinya." Ucap Naruto menenagkan anggota keluarganya yang menghalangi jalannya, Sasuke tersenyum mengerti akan maksud Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Obito dan bergeleng, Obito, Deidara dan Sasori mengerti lalu memberi jalan untuk Naruto.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Rias, sedangkan Rias berdiri dengan angkuh karena merasa dia akan menang melawan adik kelasnya. Setelah sampai didepan Rias, Naruto berhenti dan menatap Rias, setelah menatapnya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju telinga Rias, Rias yang sedikit terkejut ingin bergerak namun tubuhnya seperti kaku tak dapat digerakan, akhirnya dia pasrah, dengan wajah yang memerah Rias hanya diam dan menunggu.

" Aku tak akan melakukan hal tersebut wanita JALANG." Bisik Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Rias memerah karena menahan amarahnya.

Rias menatap Naruto, namun dia sudah tak ada disana namun dia sudah berjalan bersama anggota keluarganya menuju jalan yang diketahui menuju kantin dengan tertawa tawa. Rias hanya dapat marah marah tak jelas, dan itu membuat Akena tersenyum kecil.

SKIP

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, Naruto dan anggota keluarganya telah berada diperjalanan pulangnya, sebelum mereka dihadang oleh dua orang laki laki berbadan kekar.

" selamat sore, _Akuma_ -san." Ucap salah satu orang disana.

" Selamat sore _Da-tenshi_ -chan" Balas Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya dan itu membuat Sasori, Obito dan Deidara tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke tetap Stay Cool seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya hatinya tertawa juga.

" Grr, haahh, apakah aku boleh membunuhmu iblis-san." Tawar sang malaikat jatuh dengan sopan.

" Silahkan malaikat jatuh-chan, JIKA BISA." Jawab Obito dengan tersenyum dengan memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya.

Kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut melesat cepat menuju Obito dan Sasuke, dengan mengeluarkan **LightSpear** milik masing masing mereka berusaha menusuk Sasuke dan Obito, namun dengan mudah kedua **LightSpear** tersebut ditangkap oleh Obito dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasori dan Deidara hanya berdiri seraya menonton kejadian itu dengan antusias.

" Ba-ba-bagaimana mu-mungkin?!" Ucap terbata kedua Fallen Angel tersebut, namun tak mereka sadari bahwa sebuah pedang hitam dan sebuah kunai melesat menuju mereka berdua. Merasa akan adanya bahaya datang pada mereka, kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut terbang dengan sepasang sayap mereka.

" Obito," Ucap Sasuke singkat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Obito, setelahnya Obito menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya dan mucul dibelakang salah satu Da-tenshi tersebut, dengan cepat dia menebas satu sayap sang Da-tenshi dan itu sukses membuat Da-tenshi tersebut berteriak dan jatuh. Sedangkan sang Da-tenshi satunya hanya terkejut dan mencoba melemparkan **Light Spear** miliknya menuju Obito, namun **Light Spear** tersebut hanya menembusnya.

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan ular dari tangannya, seperti mengerti keinginan dari Sasuke, ular tersebut dengan cepat melesat menuju Da-tenshi yang sedang terjatuh tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ular ular tersebut melilit Da-tenshi malang itu dengan sangat erat dan akhirnya hancur dan menyisakan bulu bulu hitam yang berterbangan dari sela sela ular yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Da-tenshi yang satunya hanya mengeram marah melihat temannya dibunuh, dia berusaha terbang untuk kabur namun ada sangat banyak burung burung putih kecil mengelilinginya, dia berusaha menebas nebas burung burung kecil tersebut namun tak membuahkan hasil.

 **KATSU**

DUUAR

Dengan keluarnya sebuah kata dari mulut Deidara seluruh burung burung kecil yang mengelilingi Da-tenshi tersebut meledak dan mengakibatkan Da-tenshi tersebut ikut hancur menyisakan bulu bulu hitam yang berterbangan.

" Seni adalah ledakan." Teriak Deidara dengan tampang yang terlihat sangat gembira.

" Kau bodoh, seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi!" Ucap Sasori yang menatap Deidara tajam.

" Ledakan!"

" Keabadian!"

" Ledakan!"

" Keabadian!"

Dan pertengkaran tersebut berlangsung sampai mereka berlima telah tiba dirumah mereka.

" Ledakan!"

" Keabadian!"

" Diamlah kalian berdua!" Teriak Naruto yang kembali kemode konyolnya, namun mode tersebut sukses membuat Deidara dan Sasori berhenti bertengkar.

Setelah mengucap salam, mereka berlima masuk kedalam rumah dan juga masuk kedalam kamar masing masing untuk berganti pakaian.

Malam telah tiba, keluarga dari Naruto kini sedang berkumpul diruang tamu, disana terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bermain Playstation 4 mereka, Sasori, Deidara, Obito dan Kisame sedang melihat lihat hasil kerja Kisame dalam membuat ramuan ramuan untuk membantu dalam pertarungan, Konan, dan Itachi sedang mengisi formulir untuk menjadi guru esok hari, sedangkan Kakuzu, Hidan dan Yahiko sedang mengobrol santai.

" Naruto, bisakah kita mencari iblis iblis liar untuk dibunuh,, atau kita membunuh Da-tenshi aku sedang haus darah." Ucap Kakuzu dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana menatap Kakuzu.

" Kakuzu benar, dari kita semua yang telah bertarung sebagai Iblis hanya Obito, Deidara dan Sasuke." Ucap Sasori menambahkan kata kata Kakuzu tadi.

" Bagaimana jika kita membunuh sekelompok iblis liar yang berada didekat bekas bangunan yang tempatnya berada dipinggir kota Kuoh ini?" Tawar Itachi dan dibalas dengan tatapan tertarik dari semua yang ada disana.

" Baiklah ayo berangkat, kau ikut atau tidak hah teme." Ucap Naruto dengan menendang nendang Sasuke pelan dan yang ditendang tendang hanya mendecih kesal.

" Diamlah dobe, aku pasti ikut aku mau mencoba pedang ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan lambang delapan pasang sayap kelelawar dan diatasnya terdapat tiga buah mata yang berbeda bentuk, sedangkan dipinggirnya terdapat kanji kanji yang sulit dibaca.

" Baiklah aku juga mau mencoba trisula emas itu. BERANGKAT!" Teriak Naruto semangat dan lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang dikeluarkan Konan menteleportasi mereka menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

Disebuah bekas bangunan yang berada dipinggir kota Kuoh tersebut mucul sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncullah sebelas iblis bertubuh manusia.

" Hmm aku seperti mencium bau yang buruk namun sedap." Terdengar suara dari dalam bekas bangunan tersebut, tak berapa lama muncul sekitar dua belas iblis liar berbentuk mulai dari Minotour yang membawa kapak, Ular berkepala setengah badan manusia, dan yang lainnya.

" Kaliankah yang disebut iblis liar, sepertinya lemah?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan nada mengejeknya.

" Dan bahkan _Samehada_ ku seperti ingin muntah mencium aroma dari energi kalian." Tambah Kisame dengan menaruh pedang kesayangannya dipundaknya.

' **Grrr, kalian akan aku bunuh dan akan aku jadikan santapan makan malamku!** ' umpat salah satu iblis liar berbentuk kera dengan telinga yang memanjang.

" Hn." Trademark milik Sasuke dan Itachi keluar secara bersamaan.

" Baiklah kita pasang Kekkai special dari ninja dan disatukan dengan energi iblis yang kita miliki." Ajak Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari seluruh keluarganya. Setelah memasang Kekkai yang sangat kuat seluruh iblis dengan marga Namikaze tersebut kembali menghadap pada iblis liar yang ada didepannya.

" Knight." Ucap Naruto pelan, setelah ucapan itu hilang Sasuke dan Kisame juga menghilang dengan meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan.

" Uooh, mereka berdua sangat cepat." Teriak Deidara dan Naruto bersamaan dengan itu membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah menghilangnya Sasuke, kini Sasuke muncul didepan iblis liar berbentuk kera disana, dengan cepat Sasuke menebas nebaskan pedangnya untuk melukai iblis liar tersebut, beberapa luka sayatan mucul disana, iblis liar tersebut marah dan mencoba memukul Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar secara terus menerus.

' **Grr, mati kau bocah!** ' Iblis liar tersebut marah, dengan tenaganya, dia mengumpulkan energi iblisnya dikedua tangannya dan memukulkannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya.

DUAR

Tanah tempat dimana iblis liar tersebut memukulkan tangannya hancur, namun tak didapatinya Sasuke disana.

CRASH

 **GRRAA**

Sebuah lengan kekar terjatuh akibat tebasan dari pedang milik Sasuke yang telah dialiri chakra sekaligus energi iblis miliknya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera menebas kembali iblis tersebut, namun bukan tangan tetapi kepala iblis tersebut, dan karena itu iblis liar tersebut mati seketika.

Sedangkan itu Kisame kini tengah menyeringai senang karena sudah sangat lama dia tidak mengoyak kulit entah itu hewan atau manusia. Dengan cepat Kisame menrapatkan handseal miliknya.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Tercipta naga air yang berasal dari udara disekitar Kisame, naga air tersebut melesat menuju iblis liar berbentuk Minoutour, merasa akan adanya bahaya sang iblis liar mengerakkan kapak miliknya untuk menghancurkan naga air tersebut, dengan sekali ayunan dari kapaknya naga air milik Kisame hancur menjadi tetesan air, namun Kisame tak berada disana, merasakan adanya bahaya dari atasnya Minoutour tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kisame yang sudah berada diatasnya.

CRASH

SRREET

Karena terlambat mengantisipasi, badan bagian depan iblis liar tersebut terkoyak oleh Samehada milik Kisame, darah berceceran dimana mana, tak mau membuang waktu juga Kisame dengan cepat merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Sensatsu Suisho**

Ribuan senbon air membumbung tinggi, dengan gerakan tangan dari Kisame seluruh senbon air tersebut melesat cepat menuju iblis liar disana, dan itu sukses membuat iblis liar tersebut mati seketika.

' **Bangsat, ayo bunuh mereka!** ' teriak salah satu iblis liar berbentuk manusia separuh kuda itu. Sisa dari iblis iblis liar tersebut menyerang seluruh anggota dari Naruto. Dengan tenang semua yang ada disana berdiri.

Yahiko mengangkat satu tangannya.

 **Shinra Tensei**

Seluruh iblis liar terlempar akibat sebuah gelombang besar yang mendorong semua iblis liar dan juga bangunan yang ada dibelakang iblis liar tersebut, tak mau menyianyiakan waktu semuanya bergerak dengan jutsu masing masing.

 **Itachi : Amaterasu**

 **Deidara : C2-Katsu**

 **Sasori : Kyodaiso**

 **Konan : Kami Kyo**

 **Sasuke : Chidori Nagashi**

 **Obito : Katon : Bakufu Ranbu**

 **Kakuzu : Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

 **Hidan : Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **Naruto : Fuuton : Rasenshuriken**

Semua Jutsu jutsu tersebut menyerang kesepuluh iblis liar dan dari gabungan semua jutsu tersebut sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi dan sedikit mengguncang sekitarnya. Beruntung mereka sudah memasang _Kekkai,_ jika tidak ledakan tersebut pasti akan menjadi sebuah tontonan dari warga yang berada tak jauh dari bekas bangunan disana.

Dari dalam debu bekas ledakan tadi, sudah tak ada lagi yang namanya iblis liar yang tersisa, disana hanya ada sebuah kawah dengan lebar 10meter dan juga dalam sekitar 4meter, bekas bangunan tempat dimana yang namanya iblis liar tersebut bersembunyi kini beralih nama menjadi puing puing bangunan karena bangunan tersebut kini telah rata dengan tanah akibat ulah dari keluarga clan Namikaze tersebut.

" Sepertinya kita berlebihan." Ucap Konan tanpa dosa.

" Uoohhh, seni yang sangat indah, un!" Berbeda dengan Konan, Deidara sangat senang akibat jutsu kombinasi yang dikeluarkan tadi. Dan ulah Deidara tersebut mengundang sweatdrop berjamaah dari anggota peerage atau keluarga Naruto yang lainnya.

" Seni adalah keabadian, bukannya ledakan." Ucap Sasori dan sukses membuat Deidara menatap sengit Sasori.

" Ledakan, un!" Balas Deidara, dan perang seni tersebut berlangsung sampai mereka telah berada dirumah mereka.

Tak lama setelah keluarga Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir mereka yang dibuat Konan, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang Gremory mucul, dari dalamnya muncul lima iblis dari keluarga Gremory yang menatap terkejut akan apa yang ada didepannya.

" apa apaan ini? Aku tak merasakan adanya energi dari iblis liar disini?" Ucap Rias bingung dan terkejut akan apa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

" Sepertinya manusia atau iblis yang melakukan ini dia atau mereka pastilah sangat kuat." Ucap Akeno mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan dibalas anggukan dari semua yang ada disana.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Bochou?" Tanya Issei yang kini menatap Rias.

" Kita kembali menuju klub, toh pekerjaan kita menjadi lebih ringan karena adanya kejadian ini." Ujar Rias dan mereka semua mengangguk, setelahnya Akeno mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan mereka berlima menghilang bersama lingkaran sihirnya.

SKIP

Kediaman Hyodou

 **Bangun, Bangun kalo gak bangun aku cium lho**. Itulah suara dari jam weker yang dimiliki oleh bocah dengan rambut coklat dengan wajah super mesumnya.

" Iya iya aku bangun." Ucap bocah tersebut a.k.a Issei seraya mengucek matanya dan mematikan jam weker miliknya. Dia kini berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah itu dia berganti baju seragam Kuoh miliknya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan seraya menaruh tas miliknya dipungung.

" Ohayou Issei-kun." Sapa seorang wanita yang sudah bisa dibilang sedikit tua, dia adalah ibu dari laki laki mesum tersebut atau tepatnya bernama Issei Hyodou.

" Ohayou Kaa-san. Huaa sarapan!" Teriak Issei yang kelihatannya sangat lapar tersebut. Dia kemudian mengambil nasi dan juga lauknya dan memakannya dengan cepat.

" Pelan pelan Issei, nanti terse-"

" HEEKKK, Uhuk A-Uhuk ir Air." Sebelum sang ibu selesai berbicara, Issei sudah tersedak terlebih dahulu.

" Nih,-" Ucap Ibu dari Issei yang memberi segelas air dan dibabat habis oleh Issei dengan cepat.

" Makanya, kalau Kaa-san bilang pelan pelan ya pelan pelan." Ucap sang ibu menasehati Issei dan hanya dibalas dengan mendesahnya Issei yang terlepas dari cengkraman Shinigami.

" hehehe, oh ya bentoku mana Kaa-san, aku mau berangkat sekarang." Ucap Issei dan ditanggapi oleh ibunya dengan memberikan bento buatannya pada Issei, dan dengan cepat diambil Issei dan bersalaman pada sang ibu lalu berlari pergi tak lupa untuk pamit juga.

Ditengah jalan, karena dia berlari dengan cepat dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

" Ittai.!" Teriak keduanya, walau Issei tak terjatuh namun hanya terhuyung kebelakang sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk.

" Gomenasai." Ucap Issei seraya menatap sang gadis dan sebuah seringai mencuat dibibirnya.

" _Gadis pirang dengan celana dalam putih, ini benar benar sangat langka!_ " Batin Issei berteriak saking gembiranya melihat seorang gadis yang terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan rok yang digunakannya tersingkap menunjukan celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

" Daijobou." Ucap singkat gadis tersebut seraya berdiri dengan bantuan Issei.

" Kau biarawati? Apa kau orang baru dikota ini?" Tanya Issei pada sang gadis.

" Ha'i, aku sedang mencari Gereja yang berada dikota ini, aku dipindahkan kekota ini." Jelas sang gadis tersebut pada Issei.

" Ayo aku antar, ah iya namaku Issei, Hyodou Issei." Ucap Issei seraya menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman gadis yang berada didepannya.

" Aku Asia, Asia Argento." Ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Asia dan diikuti dengan menjabat tangan Issei.

" Yosh, ayo berangkat." Ucap Issei dan berjalan memimpin Asia.

SKIP

Kini mereka berdua telah berada didepan sebuah gereja tua yang terlihat seperti sudah tak pernah dipakai lagi. Bahkan bangunan tersebut sudah miring.

" Arigatou Issei-san, mari masuk sebentar." Ajak Asia dengan sangat lembut pada Issei, namun Issei merasakan badannya terasa sangat panas saat sudah dekat dengan gereja tersebut.

" ah gomen Asia aku harus berangkat kesekolah sebelum terlambat." Issei beralasan dengan kata kata sekolahnya.

" Hah, baiklah Issei-san sampai jumpa." Ucap Asia yang berpisah dengan Issei karena Issei telah berlari pergi.

SKIP

Braak

" Apa yang kau lakukan Issei, gereja adalah tempat yang sangat membahayakan bagi iblis! Dan jangan sekali kali kau dekat dengan biarawati itu!" Seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah sedang memarahi seorang laki laki dengan rambut coklan didalam sebuah bangunan yang biasanya disebut dengan bangunan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

" Baiklah bochou." Ucap laki laki dengan rambut coklat yang sedang menunduk merasa bersalah.

" Kau tahu Issei, keluarga Gremory tak akan membiarkan salah satu budaknya terluka, kami sangat menjaga budak kami, karena budak kami sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri." Terang Rias yang kini menatap Issei dengan tatapan menjelaskan.

" Gomen bochou aku telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Issei yang meminta maaf pada Rias.

" Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita nanti malam berburu iblis liar dan jika kita beruntung kita nanti bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membunuh iblis liar tempo hari." Ajak Rias dan dibalas dengan ekspresi bahagia dari para budaknya.

SKIP

Dikediaman Namikaze .

" Apa ada iblis liar yang bisa aku ledakan Itachi?" Tanya Deidara yang menciptakan sebuah laba laba dari tanak liat yang berada ditangan kanannya saat ini.

" ada, didekat sebuah taman ada sebuah bangunan tua atau tepatnya gudang tua, dari berita yang aku baca disana dihuni tiga iblis liar bentuk pertama berbentuk Minotour dengan kapak satu sisi dan palu, kedua wanita ular dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terbuka, dan yang terakhir berbentuk manusia dengan tubuh bagian bawah kuda dengan membawa sebuah panah." Bukan Itachi namun Konan yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara tersebut.

" dimana yang lain, aku ingin kesana!" Teriak Deidara dan-

BUGH

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dipungung dari Deidara. " Tak usah berteriak bodoh!" Umpat Kisame yang ternyata pelaku penendangan dari Deidara.

" Bangsat kau Kisame, akan aku le-"

" Ssttt, lihat." Ucap Yahiko seraya menunjuk suatu arah dan diikuti oleh kesembilan anggota keluarga Naruto lainnya.

" Naruto sedang menambah energi _Senjutsu_ miliknya." Jelas Yahiko dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto membuka matanya dan didepannya ada Deidara, dan Obito yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terjengkang kebelakang dan diikuti kursi yang ambruk karena dorongan Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa, bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan wajah mereka yang datar pun ikut tertawa walau itu tak keras.

" Apa apaan kalian berdua haahhh, untung saja energi _Senjutsu_ ku sudah aku simpan, jika tidak kalian berdua akan aku jadikan tempat duduk untukku gunakan saat mencari energi _Senjutsu_!" Umpat Naruto seraya berteriak keras dan menunjuk nunjuk Obito dan Deidara yang sedang tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Hahaha, haduh sudah sudah Naruto bagaimana jika kita kembali memburu iblis liar dibekas gudang dekat taman bagian barat kota.?" Ajak Yahiko pada Naruto dan itu sukses membuat ekspresi marah dari Naruto berganti menjadi ekspresi tertariknya.

" Ayo, berangkat sekarang!" Kini Naruto berteriak yang langung merubah ekspresi marah menjadi ekspresi penuh semangat miliknya.

" dasar dobe, kau masih bodoh seperti biasanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit bergeleng.

" Apa maksudmu teme!" Kini Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, dan gelengan kembali ada dari seluruh keluarga Naruto minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Sudah, ayo berangkat." Kini Konan melerai mereka berdua dan membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menuju tempat itu.

Kini keluarga dari clan Namikaze telah sampai ditempat tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama keluar tiga makhluk yang didikripsikan Konan tadi.

SERRR

Darah keluar dari hidung para anggota laki laki disana minus Naruto yang masih polos, Sasuke dan Itachi yang tak mau harga dirinya turun, karena mereka dihadapkan dengan dua buah Oppai yang bisa dibilang besar dan sempurna.

" Apa apaan kalian, dia itu iblis liar jangan kalian tergoda dengan dua buah gunung itu." Omel Konan dan karena omelannya itu semua yang ada disana tersadar.

' **Hahaha, akanku bunuh kalian dan akan aku jadikan makannan apa lagi kau ikan, sepertinya gizimu paling tinggi.** ' Ucap iblis liar dengan bentuk wanita berbadan ular tersebut.

" Hahaha, seekor hiu bukan mangsa namum pemangsa!" Setelah berhentinya ucapan dari Kisame dia menarik Samehadanya lalu melesat cepat menuju sang iblis liar, dari belakangnya menyusul Yahiko dan Itachi dengan cepat, satu Bishop, satu Knight dan satu Rock dari Namikaze clan tersebut maju.

Iblis liar kuda dan ular mempersiapkan senjatanya, sang kuda menarik busurnya dan keluarlah lingkaran sihir dengan memunculkan anak panahnya, sedangkan ular memegang Oppai miliknya, dari ujung putingnya muncul lingkaran sihir.

Sang kuda melepaskan anak panahnya dan kini melesat menuju Yahiko, tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut Yahiko mengelak menghindari anak panah yang melesat menujunya, sang kuda dengan cepat menembakan anak panahnya secara terus menerus menuj Yahiko namun seluruh anak panahnya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Yahiko, setelah dekat dengan sang kuda Yahiko memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan itu sukses membuat sang kuda terpental jauh.

Disisi lain, ular menembakan dua buah laser merah menuju Kisame dan Itachi, namun diblok oleh Kisame dengan memunculkan sebuah dinding air yang menghadang pergerakan laser tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi mengambil kesempatan itu dengan melompat tinggi, setelahnya dia merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api besar melesat menuju sang iblis liar berbentuk ular disana, dengan gerakan cepat ular tersebut menghindari datangnya bola api tersebut.

DUAR

Tabrakan antara bola api tersebut dengan tanah yang digunakan pijakan oleh sang ular, namun tanpa disadari sang ular Kisame sudah berada didekatnya seraya mengayunkan Samehada miliknya untuk mengoyak kulit dan daging milik ular tersebut.

CRRASH

SRREET

Kulit dan daging tubuh bagian depan dari ular tersebut mengelupas, dan kucuran darah tercipta disana.

' **Bangsat, kalian akan mati!** ' teriak dari ular tersebut, dengan berhentinya teriakan dari ular tersebut dua buah lingkaran sihir sebesar ban mobil tercipta didepan iblis liar berbentuk ular tersebut. Dan dari dua buah lingkaran sihir tersebut tercipta dua buah laser besar yang melesat menuju Kisame, tak sempat menghindar Kisame membulatkan mata tanda terkejutnya.

DUUAR

Asap tebal tercipta dari laser yang meledak tersebut, namun disana berdiri dua orang bukan satu orang saja, dan orang tersebut sedang memegang trisula emas dengan jubah merah yang dihiasi dengan api oranye yang berada dibawah jubah miliknya.

" Kau tak apa Kisame-nii.?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang kini berdiri gagah didepan Kisame.

" Arigatou Naruto." Jawab Kisame dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

" Bisakah kita maju semua?" Tanya Naruto.

" Aku sedang malas." Ucap Obito, Sasori dan Kakuzu sedangkan Hidan, Deidara, Konan dan Sasuke maju kedepan dan berdiri didekat Naruto.

" Sasuke aku dan kau bunuh Minotour itu, Konan-nee, Hidan-nii, Deidara kalian bunuh ular itu, sedangkan Itachi-nii dan Yahiko-nii bunuh kuda itu." Jelas Naruto yang dijawab dengan mengambilnya posisi dari mereka semua.

Sasuke dan Naruto maju dengan senjata mereka masing masing, Sasuke mengambil sisi kanan sedangkan Naruto sisi kiri, dengan cepat Sasuke menghilang dan melakukan puluhan tebasan tipis namun fatal pada tubuh dari iblis liar yang berada disana, iblis liar tersebut terjatuh namun masih dapat sedikit melukai Sasuke, kini giliran Naruto dia berlari dengan menyeret trisula miliknya, dengan mengepalkan tangan kirinya dia maju dan memukul iblis liar tersebut sampai terlempar.

Masih dalam keadaan terlempar Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan emas dan muncul dibelakang iblis liar tersebut, dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya Naruto melakukan ratusan tusukan pada iblis liar tersebut dan sukses membuat iblis liar tersebut menjadi daging cincang.

Naruto dan Sasuke selesai dengan iblis liarnya begitu juga yang lainnya mereka kini berkumpul dan saling tertawa karena ulah Naruto yang diejek oleh Sasuke, tanpa mereka sadari lima pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut dan kagum.

" Naruto-san, Sasuke-san?!" Teriak Issei dengan nada bingung dan berteriak dan itu sukses membuat Naruto dan keluarganya menoleh sekaligus terkejut, tanpa fikir panjang Naruto mengambil bola asap dengan cepat, dan meledakannya dan semuanya memegang Naruto lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishin milik Naruto untuk menuju apartemennya.

" Bukankah itu laki laki yang kau tabrak tempo hari Bochou?" Tanya Akeno seraya menatap Rias, dan Rias masih dalam posisi terkejut miliknya, matanya membulat sempurna den ekspresi terkejut masih tertera diwajahnya.

" Haahhh, kau kenal mereka Issei?" Tanya Rias pada Issei dan dijawab anggukan oleh Issei.

" Kita dengarkan tentang mereka dari Issei, sekarang ayo kembali keklub." Ajak Rias dan dibalas dengan keluarnya lingkaran sihir.

SKIP

Dikediaman Namikaze sedang ada sedikit keributan disana, karena Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat oleh Issei dan Kiba, karena mereka berdua adalah teman sekelasnya.

" Lalu harus bagaimana ini Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

" Besok aku dan Konan sudah akan mengajar, jadi jangan buat aku bingung Naruto karena kita semua terlihat oleh mereka, kau tidurlah sekarang ." Ucap Itachi pada Naruto.

" Ikuti alurnya saja Naruto." Ucap Konan menenangkan

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Obito dan Deidara berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, sesampainya digerbang sekolah mereka telah dihadang oleh Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko.

" Kalian berlima setelah pulang sekolah datanglah kedalam klub milikku." Ucap Rias datar.

" apa untungnya buat kami.?" Tanya Sasori pada Rias.

" Sesi pertanyaan akan diadakan didalam klub nanti, kalian berlima akan dituntun Issei dan Kiba untuk menuju klub kami." Ucap Rias seraya melenggang pergi.

SKIP

Setelah pulang sekolah, kini Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Obito dan Deidara sudah berada didalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib, namun disana tidak ada Issei, entah kenapa dia juga tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

" Bailah bisa kalian jelaskan siapa kalian ini.?" Tanya Rias dan tak berapa lama muncul Akeno yang membawakan lima cangkir teh dan diberikan pada tamu mereka.

" Ini enak Akeno-senpai." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas senyuman manis bukan palsu dari Akeno.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke pelan dan singkat.

" Bisakah kalian jawab pertanyaanku.?" Ucap Rias sedikit sebal.

" Kami iblis seperti kalian." Jawab Obito ringan tanpa ada dosa sedikitpun pada jawabannya, dan karena jawaban dari Obito tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut.

" Tapi mengapa aku tak dapat merasakannya Obito-senpai, bahkan aku sudah menggunakan _Senjutsu_.?" Tanya Koneko pada Obito.

" Kau bisa menggunakan _Senjutsu_ Koneko? Wah kau hebat." Ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan dan itu membuat Koneko, Rias dan Akeno tersipu, namun tidak dengan Sasuke dia merasa sangat mual saat ini.

" Apa Naruto-senpai bisa menggunakan _Senjutsu_?" tanya Koneko antusias.

" Yap, coba kau keluarkan _Senjutsu_ mu Koneko." Ucap Naruto yang diikuti dengan senyumnya, Naruto merasakan energi _Senjutsu_ dari Koneko, tak berapa lama muncul dua buah telinga kucing dan dua ekor kucing dari Koneko.

" wah, kau Nekomata ya ." Ucap Naruto kembali dan dibalas anggukan dari Koneko, Naruto kini berdiri dan mengeluarkan _Senjutsu_ nya, dan itu sukses membuat anggota team klub penelitian gaib meneteskan keringat dingin karena kuatnya energi _Senjutsu_ dari Naruto, tak berapa lama dikelopak matanya mucul warna oranye dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, matanya yang dulunya biru safir berubah menjadi kuning dengan garis horisontal seperti mata katak, dan juga tak lupa muncul jubah merah hitam miliknya.

Setelah menunjukan _Senjutsu_ miliknya dan kini dia memasukan kembali atau tepatnya menyimpan kembali senjutsunya semua kembali seperti normal.

" Jadi kalian adalah iblis, kalian berasal dari clan apa?" Tanya Rias kembali.

" Kami dari clan Namikaze." Jawab Sasuke datar.

" Clan Namikaze? Aku rasa Clan Namikaze tak ada diUnderworld?" Tanya Rias.

" Ya memang karena kami clan khusus yang didirikan oleh sa-"

DUAK

" Ittai,"

" Diam kau bodoh." Bisik Obito pada Deidara yang hampir saja keceplosan dan juga tak lupa dia memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil pada Deidara yaitu sebuah injakan pada kaki Deidara.

" ada apa Deidara-san?" Tanya Akeno dan dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan dari Deidara.

" Apa ada per-"

DUAAR

" BOCHOU!" Teriak seorang laki laki yang mendobrak pintu seraya mengatur nafasnya yang ngos ngosan.

" Ada apa Issei?" Tanya Rias yang sedikit terkejut akan datangnya Issei yang terlihat sangat kotor dan juga sedikit kacau. Rias maju mendekati Issei dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan dari Issei

" Asia, Asia" Ucap Issei dengan menunjuk arah belakangnya.

" Aku sudah berkata jangan dekat dekat dengan biarawati itu!" Teriak Rias yang terlihat marah karena Issei yang masih dekat dengan biarawati itu.

" Dengarkan aku dulu Bochou, sebenarnya Asia memiliki Sacred Gear untuk menyembuhkan, dan para malaikat jatuh akan mengambilnya, sebenarnya Asia hanya diperalat oleh mereka" Jelas Issei yang menjelaskannya dengan sedikit keras.

" Naruto-san, Sasuke-san?" Ucap Issei yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berada didalam klubnya.

" Hn"

" ya?"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengucapkan satu patah kata dari mulut mereka masing masing.

" Bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." Ucap Issei dengan membungkukan badannya 90derajat.

" Baiklah, ayo teman teman." Ucap Naruto yang kini merengangkan badannya dan juga mulai berdiri menuju pintu keluar.

" Tapi Naruto, gereja adalah tempat suci dan berbahaya bagi iblis seperti kita semua?!" Ucap Kiba yang memperingatkan Naruto dan juga ditambahi dengan anggukan dari Akeno dan Koneko disana minus Rias yang masing memasang muka seperti jengkel disana.

" Ka-kau i-iblis Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Issei terbata dengan menatap kelima anak dengan marga Namikaze disana.

" Ya aku dan empat orang dibelakangku adalah iblis, dan kami adalah iblis dalam naungan dari keluarga Namikaze." Jawab Naruto pada Issei yang kini mulai berjalan keluar.

" Naruto-san apakah kau serius akan hal ini?" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto dan semua yang ada didalam klub itu berdiri.

" Aku serius karena orang yang melanggar peraturan dianggap sampah, namun orang yang tak memperdulikan teman lebih rendah dari pada sampah, itulah yang senseiku ajarkan padaku." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara terkejut akan hal itu apalagi Obito karena dialah orang yang menggunakan kata kata tersebut pada Kakashi. Tak lupa semua yang ada diklub tersebut juga ikut terkejut akan kata kata dari Naruto disana.

" Jadi apakah kalian akan ikut juga?" Tanya Naruto pada semua anggota klub itu dan dibalas anggukan dari Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko sedangkan Rias dia hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kenapa kau mau membantu Issei hah?!" Tanya Rias sedikit keras pada Naruto.

" Tak ada alasan khusus untuk hal itu, karena Issei adalah temanku aku pasti akan membantunya jika ada kesusahan, namun jika dia bukan temanku aku juga akan membantunya karena dia mengambil jalan yang benar." Jelas Naruto seraya menatap Rias yang kini mengeluarkan raut wajah terkejut diwajahnya.

" ayo kita berangkat, aku tak mau membuang waktu." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Baiklah, Sasori." Ucap Naruto dan dijawab dengan keluarnya sihir teleportasi untuk semua anggota peeargenya dan juga Issei.

Setelah Naruto, anggota keluarganya dan juga Issei pergi Rias masih termenung akan kata kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto

" Akeno aku tak mau membiarkan salah satu anggota keluargaku kenapa kenapa, kita bantu mereka." Ucap Rias, dan itu sukses membuat Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko tersenyum puas, akhirnya mereka pergi menyusul Naruto dan Issei berserta peeargenya.

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya balas Review**

 **A.S : Untuk pair saya masih fikirkan lagi, bisa saja OC atau ambil dari dunia Naru atau DxD**

 **Revenwhitefang : Terimakasih untuk review dari anda, itu sangat berguna. Dan jarang jarang ada yang tahu jalan cerita yang bakal ane buat :v**

 **Untuk yang review kenapa Nagato tak dimasukan kesini, pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab pada review dari ' revenwhitefang ' , karena Nagato sudah tersegel dalam pedang** _ **Totsuka milik**_ **Sussano'o Itachi. Dan jika ada dua pengguna mata dewa pasti sulit buat ngalahin.**

 **Oke, semoga chapter yang ini lebih baik dari fic sebelumnya.**

 **Wooza Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 3**

Disebuah gereja yang terlihat sudah sangat rusak dan sudah tak pantas untuk digunakan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam merah dengan sebuah lambang yang mereka ketahui bahwa itu adalah lingkaran sihir milik clan Namikaze, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul 6 sosok iblis berbadan manusia dari dalam sana.

Mereka terlihat menatap gereja tersebut, laki laki dengan rambut blonde dan reven menatapnya dengan datar, sedangkan rambut merah dan kuning panjang sedang bercanda disana dengan sesekali menatap gereja tersebut, rambut hitam pendek sedang berbicara dengan rambut coklat.

" Ne, Issei inikah tempat biarawatimu itu?" Tanya laki laki dengan rambut hitam dan disusul dengan tatapan yang lainya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Issei hanya memerah pipinya walau tak begitu terlihat.

" Ha'i Obito-san." Jawab Issei sedangkan mereka berlima yang melihat gelagat Issei hanya mengangguk saja dan berbalik menatap gereja itu.

" Yosh, baiklah Issei, Obito, Sasori, dan Deidara kalian lewat depan sedangkan aku dan teme akan lewat belakang dan kalian berhati hatilah." Kini rambut blonde yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu menggucapkan perintah tepatnya permintaan mungkin, dan tak lama setelahnya lingkaran sihir hitam merah itu muncul lagi dan membawa Naruto beserta orang yang dipanggilnya temme a.k.a Sasuke.

" Baiklah ayo kita masuk, dan tunjukan seni kalian berdua Sasori, Deidara." Obito berkata seraya merubah matanya yang tadinya berwarna onyx hitam menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tome dan setelahnya menjadi bentuk tiga shuriken yang saling terhubung. Sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu hanya merinding saja.

" Tak perlu kau takut dengan Tobi si anak baik itu un." Ucap Deidara seraya menatap Obito dan kembali menatap Issei, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah ekspresi Issei yang bingung sedangkan Sasori hanya menahan tawanya.

" **Grrr Deidara-senpai**!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah dimana Obito berdiri sedangkan yang dipanggil oleh suara tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah keringat tipis menetes dari keningnya.

" O-Oh hehehe, O-Obito hehehe a-ayo ma-masuk." Ucap Deidara terbata karena aura yang dikeluarkan Obito sangat besar dan ditujukan hanya padanya, sedangkan Sasori dia sudah tertawa terbahak bahak disana.

" Siapa diluar!" sebuah teriakan dari dalam gereja mengintruksi mereka, Sasori, Obito, Deidara dan Issei menatap pintu tersebut, Sasori menatap Deidara dan dibalas anggukan dari Deidara setelahnya dia menutup tangannya dan membukanya, ditangan dari Deidara kini ada tiga laba laba putih seukuran ibu jari dari Deidara, setelahnya dia melemparkan tiga laba laba putih tersebut kearah pintu didepannya.

" Seni adalah ledakan! Katsu!"

BUUMMM

Pintu gereja tersebut hancur tak ketinggalan dengan sedikit bagian dinding disampingnya, keempat orang itu masuk kedalam gereja setelah terlihat dalamnya mereka telah disambut oleh puluhan malaikat jatuh yang sedang terbang disana. Tak berselang lama puluhan _Light Spear_ melesat kepada mereka berempat.

KAMUI

Seluruh _Light Spear_ tersebut terhisap menuju sebuah pusaran yang berasal dari mata kanan milik Obito, Issei membulatkan matanya terkejut bukan main.

" Seperti itu cara kalian menyapa tamu kalian? Baiklah aku pun akan menyambut kalian." Obito berucap dan sekali lagi sebuah pusaran kembali keluar namun kini berasal dari mata kirinya, dari dalam pusaran tersebut keluar _Light Spear_ milik malaikat jatuh tadi, mereka gelagapan dan berusaha menghindari senjata makan tuan milik mereka sendiri. Sekitar 15malaikat jatuh tersebut mati menyisakan sekitar 20an malaikat jatuh.

" Issei mau bertaruh?" Deidara berucap seraya menatap Issei, sedangkan Issei masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya karena hampir setengah malaikat jatuh mati hanya karena tatapan mata dari Obito.

" Ghahaha, tak usah kau terkejut Issei, makanya jangan sekali sekali menatap mata Obito" Deidara tertawa sedangkan Obito hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

" Bangsat kalian, sudah membunuh teman temanku sekarang kalian tak menghiraukan kami! Matilah!" Sebuah teriakan berasal dari salah satu malaikat jatuh tersebut membuat mereka berempat menatapnya.

" Baiklah ayo ma-"

" Biar kami saja." Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka, mereka berempat menatap belakangnya dan disana terdapat Koneko dan Kiba yang berdiri.

" Kiba, Koneko kalian membantu kami?" tanya Issei kegirangan dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kiba dan juga sebuah senyum manis darinya sedangkan Koneko hanya menatap datar kearah depannya.

" Baiklah." Sasori berucap seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang diketahui oleh Deidara dan Obito.

 **Akahigi**

Muncul asap dari arah gulungan tersebut, tak berselang lama muncul sekitar seratus boneka dari gulungan tersebut yang kini melayang tepatnya dibelakang Sasori, Issei Kiba dan Koneko hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan sedikit membuka mulutnya karena apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

" Baiklah, Sasori-donno sudah memulainya," Deidara berucap seraya membuka tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya membuat sebuah segel dan

BOFT

Burung putih tersebut membesar dan mengangkat Kiba, Koneko dan Issei.

" Kalian bertiga diatas saja dan lihat kita bertarung setelah tahu dimana tempat biarawati itu ditangkap nanti akan aku suruh burungku untuk mengantar kalian!" Deidara berteriak pada Issei dan kawan kawannya yang hanya bisa menatap mereka khawatir.

" Ta-tapi Deida-"

" Percayalah pada laki laki cantik ini Issei !" Obito yang kini berteriak walau ditambah dengan tatapan sinis dari Deidara tapi itu sukses membuat Issei dan kawan kawannya mengangguk percaya pada mereka.

" Baiklah gagak, bagaimana jika kita mulai pertarungan ini?" Sasori berucap pada para malaikat jatuh yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin karena menatap 100 boneka yang melayang didepan mereka.

" Jangan takut bunuh mereka cepat !" Salah satu malaikat jatuh berteriak pada malaikat jatuh yang lainnya, mereka menjawab dengan terciptanya _Light Spear_ ditangan mereka, mereka maju menuju Obito dkk dengan cepat, ada yang datang dengan berlari dan ada pula yang terbang.

" Sasori." Obito berucap dan dijawab Sasori dengan anggukannya, Sasori mulai maju beberapa langkah dan seratus boneka tersebut melesat menuju malaikat jatuh didepannya, tak mengambil resiko para malaikat jatuh yang terbang dan berlari tersebut mulai melemparkan _Light Spear_ mereka dan mulai menciptakan yang baru dan melemparnya lagi begitu seterusnya.

Namun _Light Spear_ mereka seperti tak ada manfaatnya saat menyerang boneka boneka dari Sasori tersebut, setiap _Light Spear_ mereka dekat dengan boneka boneka Sasori itu semuannya hancur ditahan dengan ratusan senjata dari para boneka dari Sasori, mereka mulai kesal dan mulai menyerang lagi dengan lebih cepat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Deidara telah siap dengan puluhan burung putih yang dibuatnya, Deidara menepuk pundak dari Sasori, Sasori menoleh dan mengangguk setelah melihat burung putih yang ada pada terbang dibelakang Deidara dan dia menarik mundur pasukan boneka miliknya sebelum Deidara menyuruh burung burung putih milinya untuk terbang menuju para pasukan malaikat jatuh tersebut, setelahnya-

BUUMMM

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari arah depannya tepatnya berasal dari para malaikat jatuh yang kini hanya tersisa lima orang saja dan yang lainnya telah menjadi bulu bulu yang kini jatuh ketanah. Kelima malaikat jatuh tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan mata dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat karena baru saja mereka melihat teman temannya mati didepan matanya.

Issei dan teman temannya hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka takjub akan kedua orang dibawah mereka, mereka memusnahkan sekitar lima belas malaikat jatuh hanya dengan satu kali serangan ( Sasori Defense ).

" A-apa? Apa yang kalian perbuat bangsat!" salah satu malaikat jatuh geram akan mereka bertiga, para malaikat jatuh itu kini terbang dengan cepat menuju mereka, Obito berjalan kedepan melewati Deidara dan Sasori yang tadinya ingin menyerang malaikat jatuh tersebut, Obito merapatkan handsealnya dengan sangat cepat dan berteriak.

 **Katon : Goukayuu no Jutsu**

Muncul bola api besar dari dalam mulut Obito, bola api itu melesat cepat menuju kelima malaikat jatuh didepannya, dan-

DUAR

Dua dari tiga malaikat jatuh tersebut dapat menghindar dan sekali lagi mereka membulatkan matanya karena apa yang terjadi ini, mereka berdua menggeram karas dan sekali lagi melesat menuju Obito sedangkan Obito hanya berdiri dengan kuda kuda khas miliknya. Kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut menciptakan _Light Spear_ disalah satu tangan mereka dan berusaha menusukannya pada Obitoo, namun serangan itu hanya menembus tubuh Obito.

Mereka berdua membulatkan matanya, tak berselang lama mereka merasakan rasa yang namanya sakit dipaha dan pungung mereka, dan setelah menatap sebentar disana tertancap sebuah benda tajam mirip pisau. Tak sampai disitu rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan, kini bagian rusuk kiri dan kanan mereka asal dimana rasa sakit itu berasal dari tulang rusuk bagian kanan dan kiri mereka, mereka terlempar menuju arah kiri dan kanan dari berdirinya Obito.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

" Hebat hebat, tiga orang iblis yang sangat hina menuju gereja dan membunuh tiga puluh malaikat jatuh dibawah kepemimpinanku, itu sangat hebat." Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan, dan dari sana muncul sosok entah manusia, iblis, malaikat jatuh atau alien ( lupakan yang terakhir -_-) .

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Deidara yang kini sejajar dengan Obito begitu pula Sasori, mereka menatap sosok tersebut dengan seksama dan juga berusaha merasakan aura atau energi yang dikeluarkan sosok tersebut.

" Aku? Aku hanya manusia yang bekerja menjadi pemimpin digereja ini. Tak seperti kalian tiga iblis hina yang berani beraninya datang kegereja ini!" Teriak orang itu yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan aura suci yang dipancarkannya.

" Bunuh dia Deidara-san, dia orang yang menyiksa Asia!" Teriak Issei yang masih berada diatas burung putih buatan dari Deidara dan mencoba melompat dari burung tersebut namun dicegah oleh Kiba.

" Hahaha, diatas ternyata masih ada tiga cecunguk ya, dan oh kau bocah yang berusaha menolong biarawati hina itu hahahaha" orang tersebut kini menghina Issei, Obito menatap orang tersebut dengan tajam dan mendecih sebentar.

" Manusia ya, bahkan kalian itu lebih rendah dari pada iblis, iblis masih memiliki apa yang namanya perasaan kami masih bisa saling mengerti akan satu dan yang lain, tak seperti kalian kalianlah yang sebenarnya iblis, kalian adalah iblis dengan wujud manusia, apa kalian tahu orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi yang tidak membantu manusia lebih rendah dari pada sampah, jadi kalian lebih rendah dari pada sampah!" Obito berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Manusia yang ada didepannya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. " Bangsat! Kalian yang sampah, akan aku musnahkan kalian semua!" Orang tersebut berlari dengan cepat menuju Obito, begitu juga dengan Obito yang mengambil kunainya dan dengan cepat melesat menuju orang tersebut, pertarungan pun tak dapat dielakan mereka saling serang dengan cepat walau Obito lebih mendominasi karena dia adalah iblis.

Setelah sekian lama bertarung, manusia tersebut terlempar akibat sebuah tendangan keras dari Obito, namun manusia tersebut masih dapat berdiri lagi.

" Bangsat, aku akan datang lagi dan membunuh kalian sebelumnya kuperkenalkan namaku, namaku adalah Freed dan biarawati yang kalian mungkin sekarang sudah mati karena Sacred Gearnya sudah diambil dan jika kalian ingin mencarinya dia ada dibawah gereja ini." Setelah selesai bicara Freed melemparkan bola asap dan menghilang.

" Cepat kebawah dan cari Asia!" Issei berteriak dan dengan cepat burung putih tersebut terbang diikuti oleh Obito dan yang lainnya.

Sedangka itu Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah sampai dibelakang gereja karena mereka tadi salah teleportasi gara gara Naruto saat berteleportasi harus bersin dan konsentrasinya buyar.

" Kenapa kau diam saja hah teme?" Naruto berucap seraya menepuk nepuk pundak dari Sasuke yang kini terbang didepannya, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekor matanya dan mendecih pelan.

" Kau ini King dan bagaimana bisa kau bisa salah menteleportasi kita hah?!" Ucap Sasuke yang emosi dan karena itu kini dia dan Naruto terbang dari Indonesia menuju Jepang yang kini sudah berada didekat gereja diKuoh dan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dengan watados miliknya, mereka mendarat dibelakang gereja dan disana terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang bertarung melawan sekitar tiga puluh malaikat jatuh.

" Butuh bantuan?" Naruto berjalan perlahan dan bertanya pada Rias yang kini sedang bertarung berasa Akeno melawan malaikat malaikat jatuh tersebut.

" Tak perlu, kami bisa mengatasinya." Rias berkata dengan sinis, sedangkan Akeno hanya membulatkan matanya karena mereka kini kalah jumlah dan sudah sangat kelelahan karena sudah bertarung cukup lama.

" Baiklah, jika kalian butuh bantuan aku dan teme ada disana." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan pergi dengan sebelumnya dia menunjuk sebuah pohon dibelakangnya yang disana ada Sasuke bersandar dengan coolnya.

" Kalian berdua masih ingin melawan kami, bahkan sudah tiga puluh enam menit kalian melawan kami salah satu dari kami juga tak ada yang mati hahaha" Ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh yang ada disana seraya menatap dengan tatpan merendahkan darinya untuk Rias dan Akeno.

" Bochou, kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuan dari Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Akeno dengan sedikit berbisik pada Rias.

" Kita tak perlu bantuan dari orang sok seperti mereka!" Rias menjawab pertanyaan dari Akeno dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Setelahnya Rias dengan cepat mengeluarkan _Power of Destruction_ miliknya untuk menyerang para malaikat malaikat jatuh didepanya.

Para malaikat jatuh dengan mudah menghindar seraya mengeluarkan caci makian pada Rias dan Akeno, tak berapa lama Rias sudah jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal akibat dari terlalu banyaknya dia mengeluarkan _Power of Destruction_ miliknya,.

" Hahaha, sudah sampai batasmu iblis hina hah, sekarang ucapkan halo untuk kematianmu." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata katanya seluruh malaikat jatuh yang tadi bertarung dengan Rias dan Akeno mengeluarkan _Light Spear_ dikedua tangan mereka, dan tanpa aba aba mereka melemparkannya menuju Rias dan Akeno.

" _Inilah ajalku"_ Rias tampak pasrah seraya menutup matanya, begitu juga Akeno dia menutup matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa.

BUUMMM

Asap tebal tercipta disana dan menutupi tempat dimana ditujukannya _Light Spear_ yang para malaikat jatuh tadi lemparkan, para malaikat jatuh tadi tertawa serempak mereka senang karena merasa sudah membunuh dua iblis dari clan Gremory dan salah satunya adalah adik dari salah satu maou diUnderworld dan mereka merasa bahwa mereka akan diberi penghargaan oleh pemimpin mereka.

Asap tersebut kini mulai menipis, para malaikat jatuh yang tadinya tertawa kini hanya bisa membulatkan matanya akibat terkejut karena dari balik asap tersebut muncul empat buah bayangan berbentuk manusia,, dua berdiri dua sedang terduduk.

Setelah sekian lama menutup matanya karena tak merasakan rasa sakit Rias dan Akeno membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mereka adalah dua sosok laki laki tengah berdiri dan membawa masing masing satu senjata, satu pedang dan satu trisula dan kedua senjata tersebut tengah bersinar namun lama kelamaan mulai meredup dan mati.

" Kalian tak papa?" Naruto angkat bicara walau debu yang masih sedikit tersisa menutupi bayangan tubuhnya, Akeno dan Rias hanya mengangguk namun Rias mengangguk dengan sedikit wajah yang memerah karena posisi Naruto kini berada didepannya dengan sedikit menoleh kebelakang memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

" Kau atau aku dobe?" Sasuke kini yang berbicara pada Naruto, dia berdiri dengan masih tetap memandang para malaikat jatuh yang tengah terbang didapannya dan mereka terlihat jelas karena kini asap yang tadi mengepul tebal kini telah menghilang sempurna.

" Kau separuh aku separuh." Naruto menjawab pertanyan dari Sasuke dengan sedikit menatap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, setelahnya Naruto dan Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju para malaikat jatuh yang kini waspada karena kedatangan mereka.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto mencoba memukul salah satu malaikat jatuh didepannya, namun malaikat jatuh tersebut masih dapat menghindar dan dengan cepat mencoba melemparkan _Light Spear_ miliknya pada Naruto, merasa ada bahaya Naruto mencoba melompat kearah kanannya untuk menghindari _Light Spear_ tersebut namun disana ada malaikat jatuh lainnya, karena kesigapannya Naruto melakukan tendangan memutar tepat pada kepala sisi kanan dari malaikat jatuh tadi.

Sedangan Sasuke sekarang tengah dikepung oleh para malaikat jatuh, tanpa ba bi bu malaikat jatuh yang mengepung Sasuke kini mencoba melemparkan _Light Spear_ milik mereka menuju Sasuke namun yang dijadikan sasaran hanya berdiam diri tanpa bergerak, saat _Light Spear_ mereka hanya berkisar satu meter dari tubuh Sasuke seluruh _Light Spear_ tersebut terjatuh tanpa ada sebab yang sukses membuat para malaikat jatuh membulatkan matanya.

" A-apa"

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan menghilang untuk melakukan tebasan tebasan pada para malaikat jatuh disekitarnya dengan sangat cepat. Tak sampai sepuluh detik para malaikat tersebut berubah menjadi bulu bulu hitam yang berterbangan.

Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi menonton hanya dapat membulatkan mata akan pertarungan yang sangat singkat didepan mereka antara Naruto Sasuke melawan malaikat jatuh itu, mereka tak henti hentinya menatap mereka berdua yang kini sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

" dasar bodoh." Sasuke berujar datar tanpa memandang wajah Naruto yang kini sedang mengomel omel tak jelas, tak berapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai ditempat Rias dan Akeno berdiri menuggu mereka.

PLUK

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan orang yang ditepuk pundaknya tersebut menoleh kearah sang penepuk. " Apa hah teme?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menoleh dan menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kita harus cepat jika masih ingin menyelamatkan biarawati itu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dan berbalik menatap pintu belakang dari gereja tersebut disusul dengan berjalannya dia menuju pintu tersebut.

Naruto menyusul Sasuke tanpa memberi kata pada Rias dan Akeno. " bisa bisanya mereka mengacuhkanku!" Rias mengumpat dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, Akeno yang saat itu ada didekatnya hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

" Ara, ara bochou jika kau tak ingin diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua rubahlah sifatmu itu." Ucap Akeno yang kini berjalan mendahului Rias.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai didalam gereja, tak berapa lama mereka berdua melihat burung putih milik Deidara masuk kedalam sebuah ruanganan, tak mau ketinggalan acara Naruto tanpa ba bi bu langsung menghancurkan lantai dibawahnya yang membuat mereka berdua terjatuh pada lantai yang berada dibawahnya.

Tak berapa lama burung dari Deidara beserta Obito, Sasori dan Deidara sampai ditempat tersebut, dan didalamnya terlihat perempuan berambut pirang panjang tengah digantung atau tepatnya disalip dan didepannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang pasti Issei kenal, dia adalah wanita yang membunuhnya.

" Raynare! " Issei berteriak seperti kesetanan karena melihat Asia yang disalip sedangkan Raynare yang berdiri didepannya.

" Issei-kun, ternyata kau mesih mengingatku Issei-kun." Raynare berucap dengan tersenyum manis pada Issei, tak berapa lama puluhan malaikat jatuh muncul disekitar Raynare.

" Sebentar lagi upacara pengambilan Sacred Gear ini akan selesai dan aku akan diakui oleh pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh." Raynare berucap dengan agak keras, sedangkan Issei kini sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

 **BOOST**

" Kau akan mati !" Issei berteriak dan meloncat dari burung putih milik Deidara, tak lupa dengan Kiba dan Koneko yang mengikuti Issei, para malaikat jatuh yang tadinya terbang disekitar Raynare kini ikut melesat menuju Issei tak lupa _Light Spear_ setia ditangan mereka.

" Kita tak membantu Naruto?" Sasori bertanya pada Naruto tanpa melihatnya karena matanya masih focus pada pertarunganan didepannya.

" Aku tak mau terlalu banyak ikut campur disini, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri." Jawab Naruto yang kini mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila dan kedua tangannya yang dilipatkan didepan dadanya.

' **Tumben kau berfikir dewasa gaki** ' sebuah suara yang sangat berat lewat dikepala Naruto yang sukses membuatnya terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, tak mau buang buang waktu Naruto dengan cepat berkonsentrasi untuk masuk kedalam Mind Scape miliknya.

Saat membuka mata, kini didepannya berdiri seekor rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang bermelambai lambai. " Kurama!" Naruto berteriak dan menandakan dia masuk dalam mode childisnya, dia berlari dan meloncat tepat ditengah tengah antara kedua mata Kurama.

' **Grr, kau masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil gaki!** ' Kurama berucap dengan sedikit nada yang dapat disimpulan dengan kata kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

" Diamlah Kurama, aku lama tak bertemu denganmu dan dimana yang lain apa hanya ada kau disini, bukannya 8 biju lainnya tersegel didalam tubuhku?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat cepat dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh dari moncong milik Kurama karena terpukulnya dia oleh jari kuku milik Kurama.

"Woy apa apaan kau bola bolu!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras.

' **jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebuatan itu durian busuk!** ' Kini giliran Kuramalah yang berteriak dan membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, Naruto bangun dan sedikit mengerang akibat marah.

" Bola bolu kurang ajar, eh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku bola bolu!" Teriak Naruto dengan menunjuk nunjuk Kurama, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memposisikan tubuhnya tidur saja.

' **Mereka tak ada disini, mungkin mereka dibawa oleh Satan atau Kami-sama diatas sana.** ' Kurama membalas dengan nada yang terdengar malas, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Woy jangan tidur bola bolu, bagaimana jika kita sparing disini agar aku bisa bertambah kuat!" Naruto berteriak dan disusul melompatnya dia kearah moncong dari Kurama dan memukul mukul tempat diantara kedua mata Kurama.

' **Grrr diamlah, kau mau mengajakku sparing coba kau keluarkan sayapmu dulu!** ' Kurama mengangkat kepalanya untuk membuat Naruto jatuh namun bukannya jatuh malah kini Naruto terbang dengan ketiga pasang sayapnya.

" Aku sudah mengeluarkannya bola bolu." Naruto menjawab kata kata dari Kurama tadi, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari Kurama.

' **Heh, kau dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja bodoh, sebenar-** '

" Apa maksudmu bola bolu tukang tidur!" Naruto berteriak teriak gaje dengan terbang cepat menuju Kurama dan tak lupa kepalan tangannya yang sudah disiapkan. Namun Kurama hanya mengerakan satu ekor miliknya untuk memukul jatuh Naruto.

' **Diamlah sebentar dasar durian hyperaktif! Aku belum selesai berbicara baka!** ' Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang kini terkapar dengan sayap yang patah patah Kurama malah berteriak memarahi Naruto dengan suara yang membuat ruangan tersebut bergetar.

" Grr awas kau, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin merubah tempat ini kamarmu ini benar benar buruk!"

CTAK

Setelah menjentikan jarinya, tempat yang tadinya adalah lorong dengan genangan air kini berubah menjadi padang rumput yang luas, disisi barat terdapat gunung tinggi dengan puncaknya yang diselimuti salju, disisi timur terdapat danau yang luas nan biru, disisi utara tepatnya disamping gunung tadi terdapat hutan lebat dengan dedaunan yang hijau, sedangkan diselatan adalah perbukitan yang masih menyatu dengan gunung tadi.

' _**Kau kini semakin hebat gaki**_ ' Kurama membatin dengan senyum yang terulas diwajah rubahnya, sedangkan Naruto kini hanya membulatkan matanya karena apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

" Imajinasiku benar benar tinggi ttbayo!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat sangat gaje, sedangkan Kurama hanya sweatdrop akan kelakuan temannya ini. ( Gak kebayang Kurama sweatdropnya gimana -_- )

' **Baiklah gaki, aku tahu didalam tubuhmu bukan hanya ada kekuatan iblis dan chakra, tapi ada juga kekuatan dariku dan malaikat, jika dibandingan 40% iblis, 40% malaikat dan sisanya adalah youkai dan chakra, namun sekarang kekuatan dari chakra milikmu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan akan diambil alih oleh kekuatanku, jika aku hitung hitung tak lebih dari satu minggu chakra milikmu akan otomatis hilang-** '

' **Dan akan digantikan oleh kekuatanku, jadi 40% iblis, 40% malaikat dan 20% kekuatanku, jadi jika kau sudah selesai digereja ini pulanglah dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam mind scapemu untuk berlatih denganku agar kekuatanku tidak mengambil alih kekuatan iblis dan malaikatmu kau mengerti ?!** ' Kurama menjelaskan panjang lebar sedangkan Naruto-

" Setengahnya aku mengerti yang lainnya tidak" Ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat Kurama terjatuh dari sikap duduk bersilanya, dan dengan cepat dia memukul Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

' **Hah intinya setelah kau sampai dirumah masuklah kemari lagi dan kau akan kuperlihatkan apa itu yang namanya NERAKA!** ' Kurama berkata dan diakhiri dengan seringai kejam yang sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dan pucat pasi, tanpa aba aba Naruto dengan cepat keluar dari Mind Scapenya sedangkan Kurama kini tersenyum senang akan hal itu.

Kurama kini memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi untuk tidur miliknya. ' **Aku bangga memiliki host sepertimu gaki, dan akan aku pastikan dunia ini akan damai seperti duniamu dahulu** '

Didunia nyata, Naruto telah membuka matanya dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Issei yang kini memukul keras Raynare dengan sarung tangan merah ditangan kirinya.

" Kau sudah bangun dobe?" Sebuah suara masuk kedalam telinga dari Naruto dan dengan cepat dicerna oleh otak udang miliknya(#kena rasengan dari Naruto) , tak menunggu lama dia kini berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat tersenyum senang entah karena apa.

" Kau terlihat senang Naruto," Kini suara yang berbeda namun dikenal Naruto pun masuk kedalam telinganya. Naruto semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

" Aku baru saja bertemu teman lama, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan merasakan apa yang namanya neraka yang akan membuatku semakin kuat untuk menjaga keluargaku, teman temanku dan dimensi ini." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke, Obito, Sasori, dan Deidara tersenyum senang dan kembali menonton apa yang tadi sempat terlewatkan.

Kini terlihat Issei yang menatap tajam Raynare yang kembali berdiri dan tampak cahaya hijau menyinari luka lukanya yang didapatnya dari Issei tadi, tak berapa lama luka luka tadi kembali seperti semula dan terlihat tanpa ada bekas sama sekali, Issei yang melihat itu terjadi lagi semakin geram dan ditunjukannya dengan mengepalanya tangannya erat erat, namun-

DAARRR

Sebuah petir kuning menyambar tepat pada Raynare yang sukses membuatnya terjatuh karena kekuatan dari petir tersebut,, tak berapa lama muncul sinar berwarna merah gelap menerjang menuju tubuh dari Raynare dan menghantam telak pada tubuhnya, Raynare terlempar namun masih bisa berdiri lagi dengan luka luka yang kembali menjadi sedia kala.

" Sudah aku katakan aku tak akan bisa mati selama ada ini!" Raynare berteriak dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menunjukan dua buah cincin yang berada dikedua tangannya, Issei menggeram keras dan dengan cepat melesat menuju Raynare namun-

" Tunggu Issei !" Naruto berteriak keras kepada Issei, dan membuat Issei berhenti dari acara larinya tadi, dia menoleh kearah belakang dan didapatinya Naruto yang berjalan menuju Issei dan kedua wanita iblis Gremory tersebut.

" Ada apa Naruto, apa kau tak tahu aku ingin cepat cepat membunuh wanita jalang itu!" Issei berteriak kepada Naruto, namun hanya wajah datar yang ditunjukan Naruto saat itu pada Issei.

" Sebelum chakraku habis, aku ingin memberikan hadiah padamu berupa kematian dari orang itu." Ucap Naruto datar dan sebuah bola biru muncul ditangan kanan Naruto, Sasuke dan anggota peerage Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu dengan cepat meloncat agak jauh agar tak terkena dampak dari serangan Kingnya saat ini.

Lama kelamaan bola biru tadi berubah dan mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran tipis berbentuk seperti shuriken yang memutari bola tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju malaikat jatuh tadi sedangkan malaikat jatuh yang dituju mulai bersiaga dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Light Spear_ ditangan kanannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu Naruto dengan cepat berlari menuju Raynare dan begitu sebalikanya, namun tak sampai sepersekian detik Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat dibelakang Raynare sedangkan Raynare yang melihat Naruto menghilang segera berhenti ditempat namun-

 **Rasen Shuriken**

BUUMMM

Sebuah teriakan dan disusul oleh sebuah dentuman keras terdengar, Sasori dengan cepat melakukan promotion menjadi Rock dan dengan cepat pula membuat sebuah sihir pertahanan untuk mereka yang ada disana agar tak terkena dampak dari serangan gila yang dilakukan Naruto, sedangan Rias dan anggota peeragenya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena gereja yang tadinya hampir runtuh kini benar benar hancur tak tersisa.

Tak berapa lama dari kepulan asap yang kini mulai menipis terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang diketahui itu adalah Naruto, dia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau. Tak berapa lama dia kini telah sampai didepan teman temannya, dia menyodorkan tangannya yang disana terdapat dua buah cincin yang mana itu adalah asal dari cahaya hijau yang tadi keluar.

" Rias renkarnasikan dia menjadi anggota peeragemu, dia adalah manusia yang memegang Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, dan aku pastikan dia akan berguna bagi peeragemu." Ucap Naruto yang kini menyodorkan dua buah cincin tersebut pada Rias, namun bukan Rias yang menerimanya namun Isseilah yang menerimanya dan dengan cepat berlari menuju Asia yang telah terlepas dari papan salip tempat dimana dia tadi digantung oleh para malaikat jatuh.

Issei dengan cepat memasangkan dua cincin tersebut pada dua jari manis milik Asia, dia juga dengan cepat berlari kembali menuju Rias dan yang lainnya dan membungkuk didepan Rias. " Bochou, aku mohon bangkitkan kembali Asia-chan, aku tak mau kehilangan dia kembali, aku mohon bochou." Issei memohon pada Rias, sedangkan Rias yang dari tadi masih terpaku akan apa yang dia lihat dari Naruto dan anggota peeragenya masih tetap diam berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

" Ara ara, Issei-kun berdirilah bochou pasti membangkitkan Asiamu itu." Akeno tersenyum, namun bukan senyum palsu yang dia tunjukan kini namun senyum yang sesungguhnya, senyum yang menunjukan rasa kagum dan bangga akan ketulusan Issei yang sangat ingin menyelamatkan temannya.

" Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang, Ayo" Naruto mengintruksi saudara angkatnya namun sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat mereka berhenti. " Are? Ada apa Issei?" Naruto berbalik dan mendapatkan Issei yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-san karena telah menyelamatkan Asia." Issei berucap dengan membungkuk dan juga nada yang sedikit terdengar bergetar, dia membungkuk dengan sangat sangat dalam, dalam dalam artian yang berarti benar benar hormat dan berterimakasih akan hal yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

" Tak apa Issei-san, berdirilah sesama teman harus saling membantu." Ucap Naruto merespon kelakuan dari Issei. Issei berdiri menatap Naruto, Naruto menepuk pundak dari Issei dan setelahnya dia berbalik menuju saudara saudaranya setelahnya dia menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi dari clan miliknya.

SKIP

Kini dirumah dari para anggota clan Namikaze berdiri tiga orang atau tepatnya iblis didepan pintu rumah tersebut, dia adalah Konan, Itachi dan Yahiko mereka berdiri dengan kedua tangan mereka yang dilipatkan didepan dada mereka, terlihat dari ekspresinya mereka seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, datang lima orang laki laki yang terlihat sedang bercanda sesampainya digerbang rumah, mereka berlima berhenti seraya berusaha menelan ludah mereka.

" Okaeri, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, Sasori, Deidara , kalian terlihat senang sekali." Sebuah suara feminim nan halus keluar dari mulut Konan, namun bagi Naruto dkk suara tersebut bagaikan ajakan Shinigami untuk pergi menuju apa yang namanya neraka.

" E-hehe, a-ano Ko-Konan-nee, I-Itachi-nii, Ya-Yahiko-nii tadi aku dan teman teman ada ano ada pelajaran tambahan iya pelajaran tambahan." Naruto berusaha berbohong pada ketiga orang didepannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengiyakan ucapan dari Naruto tersebut.

" Benarkah NA-MI-KA-ZE NA-RU-TO?" Konan berucap kembali dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi, bahkan Yahiko dan Itachi sedikit meneteskan keringatnya karena ekspresi dan aura yang dikeluarkan dari Konan saat ini.

" I-I-Iya Ko-Konan-nee." Naruto berucap dengan terbata, terpampang jelas ekspresi ketakutan diwajah kelima remaja iblis tersebut, apa lagi Naruto yang saat ini dia berbohong pada kakak perempuan satu satunya.

" Lalu coba jelaskan tentang bercak darah dipakaian kalian berlima itu?!" Konan kini kembali menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, bahkan pahlawan dunia shinobi Naruto dan Sasuke pun merinding dengan wajah pucat pasi mereka.

" Baiklah baiklah, kami berlima baru saja membantu para anggota dari clan Gremory untuk menyelamatkan seorang biarawati yang memiliki Sacred Gear, dan kami baru saja selesai melawan para malaikat jatuh disebuah gereja tua disudut kota Kuoh." Naruto menjelaskannya dengan sangat mulus berbeda dengan yang tadi.

" Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan dari kami Naruto, kau King kami kau juga anggota keluarga kami dan kalian juga adik kami Naruto.!" Konan kini mengomeli Naruto seraya menjewer telinga dari Naruto dengan cukup keras, bahkan Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Kisame sampai sampai keluar dari dalam rumah karena keributan yang ada diluar. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum karena kelakuan dari Naruto dan Konan

" Go-Gomennasai Konan-nee, iitai lepaskan Konan-nee kumohon." Naruto yang merasakan sakit ditelinganya akibat jeweran dari Konan memohon pada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang ditempelkan, Konan menghela nafas dan akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya pada Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kita kedalam." Itachi yang kembali kemode wajah datarnya mengintruksi saudara saudaranya untuk masuk kedalam, mereka pun menurut dan berjalan masuk dengan Naruto yang memegangi telinganya karena kesakitan.

SKIP

Setelah mandi dan makan seluruh keluarga clan Namikaze berkumpul diruang keluarga minus Naruto yang masih ada didalam kamarnya. Mereka mulai berbincang bincang, Obito menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami mereka mulai dari sekolahan sampai mereka pulang tadi.

Menuju Naruto, dia kini sedang menaiki kasurnya dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya bersila untuk menemui Kurama. Setelah dirasa nyaman, Naruto segera berkonsentrasi untuk masuk kedalam Mind Scape miliknya.

" Woy bola bolu cepat bangun!" Naruto berteriak tepat didepan wajah musang milik Kurama, Kurama yang terjaga dari mimpi indahnya karena teriakan dari Naruto segera bangun seraya menggeram keras.

' **Grrr, bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang sedikit halus hah, durian!** ' Kurama berteriak tepat didepan Naruto, namun teriakan itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa lebar dan akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti tertawa.

" Baiklah baiklah, sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan tentang kekuatanku ?" Naruto memulai bertanya pada Kurama, Kurama yang tadi dalam posisi berdiri dengan keempat kakinya sekarang dia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan menyilangkan kedua kaki depannya didepan dada miliknya.

' **Begini, kau sebenarnya memiliki tiga kekuatan besar sekaligus, pertama adalah kekuatan dari malaikat, kau ingat saat pemberkatan dari Kami-sama?-** ' Kurama menghentikan perkataannya dan menunggu anggukan dari Naruto, Naruto mengangguk. " Lalu?" , ' **Saat itu entah kenapa Kami-sama membuat sedikit kesalahan entah disengaja atau tidak saat pemberkatanmu-**

 **Saat itu Kami-sama memberi kekuatan lebih padamu, dan kekuatan itu sama dengan kekuatan Iblis yang diberikan oleh Satan, jadi saat itu kau memiliki 40% kekuatan Iblis, 40% kekuatan malaikat, 10% Chakra dan 10% sisanya adalah kekuatanku, namun sekarang kekuatan Youkai dariku menghisap seluruh chakramu dan sekarang sudah habis terhisap semua, aku pun tak mengerti kenapa hanya chakra saja yang dihisap oleh kekuatan Youkai milikku** '

Naruto mengangguk angguk mengerti setelahnya dia angkat bicara. " Jadi, untuk apa kau menjelaskan ini semua padaku? Apa ada cara agar aku dapat menyeimbangkan ketiga kekuatanku itu Kurama?" Naruto kini mulai serius, terlihat dari raut wajah dan gaya bicaranya dapat disimpulkan bahwa kini Naruto berganti mode menjadi mode bijaksananya.

' **Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, karena ketiga kekuatanmu memang terlihat tak seimbang tapi sebenarnya ketiganya sudah benar benar seimbang, youkai ekor 9 milikku setara dengan tiga pasang sayap iblis dan malaikatmu, dan kini Sacred Gear milikmu adalah aku dan tubuhmu yang kini menjadi satu, tapi kau harus tetap berlatih kembali karena chakra yang biasanya kau pakai kini telah hilang seluruhnya.** ' Ucapan dari Kurama membuat Naruto berfikir keras.

Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang kini benar benar serius. " Aku akan berlatih, bukankah Hiraishin dapat membuat sebuah dimensi sendiri, jadi aku akan kedimensi itu dan-" , ' **Aku tahu maksudmu, cepat lakukan dan aku ingin kembali tidur!** ' Belum selesai Naruto berucap Kurama sudah memotong ucapan dari Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto mengumpat tidak jelas.

" Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menjadi yang terkuat dan akan membuat clan Namikaze terkenal !"

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha sorry kalo update lama, dan saat fightingnya agak aneh but ane agak susah bikin fighting dific ini.. jadi mohon maaf dan saatnya balas review...**

 **Rastafara : Pasti lanjut nih udah :v**

 **Paramarthauzumaki45 : Hehehe untuk pair mungkin masih sedikit lama, ane masih fikir fikir buat bikin pair Naru hehe**

 **Times flow : begini, dalam fic saya Naruto dijadikan King langsung oleh Satan dan dalam cerita ini otomatis Naruto menjadi salah satu bagian dari Iblis, dan untuk power dari para matan shinobi karena mereka belum dapat mengendalikan power dari Akuma jadi secara langsung mereka belum dapat menyamai para maou kecuali Yahiko yang memiliki mata dewa, itachi ahli Genjutsu, Naruto yang memiliki salah satu Youkai ( Kurama ), Sasuke yang memiliki Sharingan, dan Obito yang juga memiliki Sharingan.**

 **Akama : Soal Bijju terjawab dichapter ini.**

 **Guest : Yah begini untuk gabungan jutsu tadi memang saya ada sedikit kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan ini bukan alasan saya untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari anda, dan untuk Senjutsu itu Naruto saat itu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengumpulkan Senjutsunya.**

 **Juan matheus asarya : Begini, mungkin menurut anda fic ini mainstream namun untuk jalan kedepan dalam fic ini belum ada yang tahu, saya tidak menganggap ini sebagai flame namun sebuah pengetahuan baru bagi saya terima kasih**

 **Terimakasih untuk masukan bagi saya, dan untuk pair saya masih memikirkan mungkin saat melawan Kokabeil dia akan muncul, mungkin lho ini :v , dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter berikutnya, walau saya kurang yakin hehe**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 4**

HUUAA

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah yang ditempati sekitar sebelas orang. Suara hentakan kaki dari banyak orang dirumah tersebut terdengar, terlihat mereka sedang berusaha memukul mukul pintu kamar yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yakni Naruto. " Naruto! Kau kenapa didalam sana, cepat jawab Naruto!" Seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam panjang serta kerutan diwajahnya berteriak seraya memukul mukul pintu tersebut.

" Bocah durian cepat jawab!" Kini laki laki dengan wajah ikannya giliran angkat bicara, bahkan seorang laki laki dengan rambut kuning panjangnya sudah memasukan tangan kanannya pada saku celana miliknya. " Jika kau tak menjawab akan aku ledakan pintu ini !" Laki laki tersebut berteriak cukup keras, namun hal tersebut tak terjadi karena sebuah jitakan kasih sayang yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut biru dengan origami bunga dikepalanya sukses membuatnya terkapar.

" Diam kau Deidara, aku dari tadi tak merasakan chakra dari Naruto!" Ucapan dari gadis tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada disana sedikit panik, seorang laki laki dengan wajah BabyFace sudah menyiapkan bonekanya. " Akan aku potong pin-"

CKLEK

" Tenang aku tak papa" seorang laki laki berambut kuning cerah yang dipanggil dengan nama Naruto tadi muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, dia diselubungi aura merah kehitam hitaman. Munculnya Naruto berhasil membuat kesepuluh orang yang ada disana mendesah lega namun bersamaan dengan itu mereka bingung ada apa dengan bocah yang ada didepannya ini.

" Aura apa itu dobe?" Laki laki dengan rambut model pantat ayam angkat bicara, dia sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya mempertandakan bahwa dia sedang bingung dan penasaran, pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan yang mewakili semua yang ada disana terbukti kesembilan orang lainnya pun ikut mengangguk seraya menatap kearah Naruto.

" Aku pun tak tahu Sasuke teme, mungkin ini karena chakra dari Kurama yang menghisap habis chakraku." Naruto menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan dari orang yang dia sebut dengan nama Sasuke tadi, semua yang ada disana sedikit terkejut pasalkan mereka tak mengenal energi yang ada pada Naruto saat ini.

" Mungkin aku harus masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi untuk berlatih kekuatan baruku ini." Naruto berucap dengan santai seraya melirik seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengannya namun yang berbeda rambut tersebut berwarna hitam pekat. " Aku tak mau, dimensi _Kamui_ miliku bisa hancur karena kau gunakan untuk latihan." Orang tersebut menjawab seraya memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Naruto.

" Ayolah Obito." Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya pada orang yang dipanggilnya Obito, semua yang ada disana menghela nafasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu. " Bukankah kau juga memiliki dimensimu sendiri, jika kau tak punya buatlah sendiri dengan jutsu hiraishinmu!" Obito berucap dengan sedikit nada kesalnya, bagaimana tak kesal dari tadi baju miliknya ditarik tarik oleh Naruto saat itu.

" Aku sudah bilang jika chakra miliki sudah dihisap oleh chakra milik Kurama Obito-nii!" Naruto berucap dengan sedikit nada yang dia tekan, Obito menghela nafasnya panjang. " Jika chakramu sudah dihisap oleh Kurama berarti chakra yang kau kendalikan sekarang 100% milik Kurama dan milikmu yang sudah bersatu bodoh!" bukan Obito yang menjawab penjelasan dari Naruto namun laki laki dengan keriput diwajahnya lah yang menjawabnya.

" Ah kau benar Itachi-nii, airgatou." Dengan ucapan terakhir tersebut, Naruto menghilang dengan jutsu hiraishin miliknya dia pergi menuju dimensi yang dia buat sendiri dengan mengekstrak jutsu milik ayahnya tersebut dengan beberapa kemungkinan dari _Fuinjutsu_ (Ngawur :p)

Didimensi milik Naruto yang masih sama dengan dimensi miliknya dahulu sekarang dia terlihat berjalan jalan diseputaran tempat tersebut. Tak berapa dia melihat sebuah hutan yang beberapa pohonnya tumbang, Naruto berjalan menuju pohon tersebut dengan sangat berhati hati tak lupa dia sudah mengeluarkan tombak emas miliknya.

Naruto yang tadinya akan mencari tahu siapa yang menumbangkan pohon didimensi miliknya tersebut segera angkat tangan, pasalkan seekor rubah oranye dengan sembilan ekornya sedang terlelap tidur dengan berbantalkan lipatan tangannya. " Kurama! Oy, bangun bola bolu tukang tidur!" Naruto berteriak keras seraya memukul mukul hidung milik Kurama, Kurama yang tidurnya terusik marah dengan sekali sebatan ekornya itu sukses membuat Naruto terlempar ratusan meter walau dia berhenti dengan mengembangkan enam pasang sayapnya.

" Kuso, dasar bola bolu tukang tidur!" Naruto berteriak seraya menunjuk nunjuk kearah wajah Kurama, dia melayang tepat diatas kepala dari Kurama, Kurama yang mendengar teriakan teriakan dari Naruto hanya mendecih kesal dan akhirnya Kurama menyerah, dia dengan malasnya membuka kedua matanya menatap kearah dimana Naruto melayang, dan hal yang dilakukan pertama oleh Kurama adalah membulatkan matanya.

' _**Kau semakin hebat gaki.**_ ' Kurama berbicara dalam hati dengan sedikit decihan darinya, decihan yang menandakan dia percaya, senang dan bangga memiliki host seperti bocah kuning yang saat ini melayang layang diatasnya. " Oy, Kurama bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ?!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras pada Kurama, Kurama yang merasa namanya dipanggi segera menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat kembali dalam mode malas.

' **Aku tak tahu bocah, cepatlah latihan tapi jangan ganggu tidurku!** ' Kurama berucap dengan nada malasnya seraya mulai meletakan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang telah dia silangkan diatas tanah dimensi itu. Naruto yang melihat sifat malas dari partnernya hanya dapat mendecih dan setelahnya dia menghela nafas cukup panjang.

Naruto yang kini gilirannya untuk menyerah segera berjalan menuju tengah lapangan kosong yang ada didepannya sekarang, namun tanpa sepengetahuannya Kurama yang tadi telah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur mulai membuka kedua matanya menatap partnernya yang akan segera berlatih dengan kekuatan barunya.

Naruto mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bertarung, dengan segera dia berlatih dengan cara berimajinasi dalam pertarungan dengan melihat bahwa disekitarnya ada sekitar sepuluh malaikat jatuh yang siap untuk menyerangnya. Dia berlatih dalam seni beladiri yang dia lakukan saat ini memakan waktu dua jam lamanya.

Kini Naruto mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan jutsu atau kekuatan miliknya, Naruto merasakan adanya energi yang panas dari tubuhnya saat dia berusaha mengeluarkan auranya untuk mengetahui kekuatan apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya, Naruto yang penasaran kini memusatkan energi panas yang dia rasakan dalam tubuhnya menuju kedua kepalan tangannya.

Dia mulai memasang kuda kudanya dengan kedua tangan yang dia tekuk kebelakang dengan kedua kepalan tangannya berada dipingang miliknya, Naruto masih berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya api berwarna oranye menyala dikedua kepalan tangannya, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa energi panas yang ada didalam tubuhnya adalah kekuatan api milik Kurama.

Naruto mulai mendapatkan ide untuk berlatih, dia berkonsentrasi dengan bersila ditengah tengah lapangan kosong yang ada disana, dan akhirnya.

BOFT

Sebuah tiruan dari Naruto muncul dengan tiga pasang sayap kelelawar dibelakang tubuhnya, Naruto yang tahu apa yang dia perkirakan berhasil kini berdiri menghadap pada tiruan darinya. " Kau cobalah diam disana dan aku akan memukulmu dengan api milik bola bolu tadi." Naruto mengeluarkan api oranyenya lagi namun tanpa memasang kuda kuda, tiruannya yang mengerti akhirnya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya dan dengan sekali gerakan tangan yang dia dorong cukup keras-

BUGH

Tiruan dari Naruto tadi terlempar cukup jauh dengan beberapa kali mengeliat kepanasan bak cacing yang berada dibawah sinar matahari yang terik, tak begitu lama hanya berselang sepuluh detik akhirnya tiruan dari Naruto tadi menghilang meninggalkan asap yang tak begitu banyak. Tanpa Naruto sadari seberkas ingatan masuk pada otaknya.

" Jadi cara kerja tiruan tadi hampir sama dengan Kagebunshin, dan api oranye tadi adalah api suci, itu cukup hebat." Naruto bergumam cukup keras dengan tangan kanannya dia letakan dibawah dagunya dengan pose berfikir. Naruto yang tahu itu adalah api dari Kurama menoleh kearah Kurama yang tadi memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah rubahnya, Kurama yang merasa diperhatikan segera memejamkan matanya cepat.

Naruto meloncat tinggi kearah dimana Kurama berada dan dia mendarat tepat didepan Kurama. " Oy, bola bolu bangunlah sebentar aku mau bertanya!" Naruto berusaha membangunkan Kurama dengan cara memukul mukul hidung dari Kurama, Kurama yang merasa terganggu oleh ulah dari Naruto bangkit dan menggeram keras didepan Naruto. Bukannya terkejut malah Naruto tertawa keras menanggapi ulah dari Kurama barusan.

" Hahaha, mulutmu bau bola bolu!" Naruto tertawa keras seraya mengejek partrnernya tersebut, Kurama yang sudah terbiasa akan ulah dari Naruto barusan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan akhirnya mulai duduk dengan kedua kaki depannya dia lipat didepan dadanya. ' **Ada apa kau membangunkanku Gaki?!** ' Kurama bertanya dengan nada yang cukup serius, Naruto tadi yang masih sedikit tertawa mulai mengubah tampangnya menjadi serius pula.

" Kurama, aku tahu elemen utama ditubuhmu adalah api, dan aku ingin bertanya apa hanya api oranye yang kau miliki ? dan apa kau memiliki elemen lain selain api?" Naruto mulai bertanya dengan tampang cukup serius dan setelahnya dia mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju pundak dari Kurama, Kurama yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum senang.

' **Kau tahu, aku memiliki dua api yang ada didalam tubuhku pertama api berwarna oranye dengan tingkat dibawah api hitam milik Dewi Amaterasu namun diatas api milik para Shinobi terdahulu, kedua aku memiliki api putih dengan panas yang melebihi api milik Dewi Amaterasu, dan untuk elemen lain selain api aku memiliki elemen petir emas evolusi dari api oranye milikku tadi.** ' Kurama menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan panjang lebar, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

' **Tapi ingat, kau harus berlatih dengan mengikuti alur dari elemenku yang terlemah menuju elemenku yang terkuat, jika kau memaksakan diri kau bisa bisa mati.** ' Naruto kembali mengerti ucapan dari Kurama, otaknya yang dahulu seperti batu kini mulai encer karena dibakar oleh semangatnya menempati dunia atau tepatnya didimensi yang baru ini.

" Lalu bagaimana caranya aku meningkatkan kekuatanku ini Kurama?" Naruto bertanya seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanannya karena disanalah wajah Kurama berada. Kurama yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu dari Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud dari Kurama hanya memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

' **Berlatihlah elemen petir emasku, aku rasa tubuhmu sudah kuat menerima kekuatan itu** ' Kurama menjawab seraya membuka matanya, Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Kurama barusan tersenyum senang dan dengan segera dia melompat tinggi dari pundak Kurama dan segera berlari menuju tanah yang tadi dia gunakan untuk berlatih, Kurama yang melihat reaksi dari Naruto barusan awalnya sedikit terkejut namun dengan segera dia tersenyum lebar.

' _**Teruslah berjuang gaki, kau akan melebihi para semua makhluk yang ada didimensi ini.**_ ' Kurama berbicara dalam fikirannya seraya senyum lebarnya yang belum dia buang saat melihat Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi kembali setelahnya Kurama mulai melipat kedua tangannya diatas tanah itu dan mulai tertidur kembali.

SKIP

Hari demi hari berlalu, latihan yang Naruto lakukan pun semakin terbilang ekstrim, mulai dari berlatih pukulannya tanpa api oranye milik Kurama dengan cara memukul batu yang selalu dia ciptakan dan dia memukulnya dengan tenaga manusia miliknya bahkan sampai latihan tanding dengan sekitar seratus tiruan tubuhnya tanpa dia menggunakan kekuatan iblis serta kekuatan dari Kurama, bukankah itu termasuk ekstrim?

Kini Naruto sudah dapat menguasai lima puluh persen api oranye milik Kurama serta dua puluh persen petir emas milik Kurama pula, dan itu semua tak diketahui oleh anggota keluarganya. Hari ini Naruto kembali bersekolah kembali dan ingat bahwa didimensi buatan Naruto itu satu hari diluar sama dengan satu minggu didalam dimensi tersebut.

" Ohayou Naru-chan." Konan menyapa Naruto yang baru saja muncul dari kamarnya dan dapat dilihat oleh mata dari Konan pakaian lusuh dengan berbagai robekan ada disana. " Apa yang terjadi Naru-chan!" Konan berteriak keras dan itu sukses mengundang perhatian seisi rumah, dengan segera seluruh orang yang ada disana segera berlari menghampiri dimana Konan dan Naruto berada, berbagai pertanyaan sukses mengiang dikepala orang orang yang ada disana.

" Apa yang terjadi dobe."

" Apa malaikat jatuh yang melakukan ini Naruto"

" Mana malaikat jatuh itu Naruto!"

" Cepat car-"

" Diamlah, bukan malaikat jatuh yang melakukan ini semua." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel, dan itu semua diakibatkan oleh Konan yang berteriak keras didekat telinganya barusan, dengan kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto barusan suasana yang tadinya tegang kini sudah mulai lebih tenang kembali.

" Lalu apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Itachi angkkat bicara dan dari ucapan Itachi barusan semua yang ada disana segera menatap dimana Naruto berdiri. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya mendesah sebentar seraya mengangkat kepalanya namun apa yang dilihat Naruto membuat dia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menjawabnya.

" Apa ada sebuah kabar dari iblis liar disekitar sini Itachi-nii ?" Naruto bertanya seraya menatap Itachi yang saat itu sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya. " Jangan mengubah arah pembicaraan Naruto!" Yahiko sedikit kesal akan kelakuan dari kingnya itu, dan dengan perkataan dari Yahiko barusan semua anggota keluarga Naruto mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Yahiko barusan begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto bingung.

" Jawablah Itachi-nii." Naruto kembali menatap Itachi yang tadi menatapnya, Itachi dan semua yang ada disana hanya dapat menghebuskan nafas panjang akan kekeras kepalaan dari kingnya itu. " Ada sekitar sembilan kilometer arah barat dari tempat ini, disana ada sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua karena ditinggalkan pemiliknya, mereka mengaku pernah melihat monster disana." Itachi menjelaskan dengan sangat detail pada Naruto.

" Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari para iblis liar itu dobe." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara, bertanya pada sahabat dekatnya itu. " Semua yang kalian pertanyakan dari apa yang terjadi akan tubuhkan akan terjawab disana, dan ayo kita kesana." Naruto berucap seperti itu seraya menyiapkan lingkaran sihir milik clan Namikaze. Dan dengan sekejap mereka menghilang dari kediaman clan Namikaze itu.

" Kita sudah sampai?"

" Tempat ini cukup menjanjikan"

Deidara dan Kisame adalah dua orang yang paling awal dalam mengeluarkan kata kata mereka, mereka semua melihat kesekeliling mereka dan dapat dirasakan oleh mereka bahwa didalam sana ada beberapa energi yang asing bagai mereka, energi yang terasa buruk dan sangat menjijikan.

Tak berapa lama sebuah suara ledakan dari salah satu tembok yang ada disana mereka dengan, dan dengan segera semua mata yang ada disana menatap menuju dimana suara tersebut berasal . Dapat dilihat dengan jelas sekitar tujuh sosok iblis liar dengan berbagai bentuk berada disana. Naruto tersenyum melihat ketujuh iblis liar itu, dan dapat dipastikan iblis iblis liar tersebut lumayan kuat bagi Naruto.

' **Grrr, makan malam sudah siap** ' Salah satu iblis liar berbentuk manusia dengan kepala harimau berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat berat, terlihat dimimik wajah mereka yang terlihat senang karena kedatangan dari iblis iblis dari clan Namikaze tersebut dengan segera mereka menyiapkan senjata mereka mulai dari palu raksasa, sabit, zanbatou dan golok ada disana.

" Biar aku yang mengatasi cecunguk cecunguk itu kalian tetaplah disini jika ingin pertanyaan kalian terjawab." Dengan sangat terpaksa anggota keluarga dari Naruto itu merelakan king mereka untuk maju sendiri walau berbagai ekspresi wajah yang tak rela terpampang jelas diwajah mereka. Naruto yang akan memulai pertarungannya dengan segera memunculkan api oranyenya dikedua tangannya.

" A-Api ?! Api oranye?"

Anggota keluarga Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat king mereka memunculkan kobaran api berwarna oranye dikedua tangannya, tanda tanya besar tercipta diatas kepala dari para anggota keluarga dari Naruto pertanyaan yang hampir sama terngiang dikepala mereka 'Sejak kapan Naruto memiliki api oranye' begitulah kira kira pertanyaan yang mereka fikirkan.

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi dari para anggota keluarganya Naruto dengan cepat melesat menuju iblis iblis liar yang ada disana, melesatnya Naruto mengundang iblis iblis liar tersebut ikut melesat menuju Naruto pula, dipimpin oleh iblis liar berbentuk manusia laba laba yang memiliki tiga pasang tangan yang masing masing membawa sebilah pedang para iblis liar tadi melesat menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah memiliki pengalaman dari semua jenis pertarungan dapat menghindari semua serangan iblis iblis liar tersebut dan beberapa kali menyarangkan pukulan telak pada iblis iblis liar yang tengah lengah dan kini hanya tersisa lima iblis liar yang berbentuk manusia laba laba, manusia dengan kepala singa / harimau, seekor salamender api raksasa yang awalnya berbentuk manusia, serta dua minotour dengan senjata masing masing kapak serta palu raksasa.

Terlihat dari deru nafas kelima iblis liar yang begitu berat dapat dipastikan kondisi tubuh mereka sangatlah kelelahan setelah bertarung cukup lama dengan Naruto, namun berbeda dengan Naruto dia sama sekali tak merasakan yang namanya kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan iblis iblis liar tadi. Naruto yang tak mau membuang buang waktu lagi kembali memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya dan dengan cepat dia melesat menuju iblis liar yang tengah kelelahan disana.

Kedua minotour maju untuk menghadang serangan dari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat kedua minotour tadi dengan cepat menyiapkan pukulan berlapis api oranye milik Kurama, dan dengan cepat pula Naruto segera melayangkan pukulannya menuju kedua minotour tadi dan-

BUAGH

Pukulan dari Naruto tadi dapat ditahan oleh kedua minotour tadi dengan sisi lebar dari kedua senjata mereka walaupun mereka harus terlempar menuju kawan kawannya dan berhenti setelah ditahan oleh salamender api yang ada disana, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan emas tak mau membuang waktu, dengan segera Naruto menambah power dari api oranye miliknya yang mengakibatkan kedua tangan dari Naruto terlapisi oleh api oranye sampai kepundaknya.

Dengan memasang kuda kuda yang sudah dilatihnya Naruto berkonsentrasi, dirasa sudah cukup Naruto memukulkan tangan kanannya menuju arah depannya seraya mengucapkan nama jutsu miliknya.

 **Kazai Uzumaki**

Dengan pukulan yang dia layangkan pada udara kosong yang ada didepannya muncullah pusaran api yang cukup besar keluar dari tangan kanan Naruto. Api yang memiliki eksistensi tinggi tersebut melesat cepat kearah kelima iblis liar yang ada disana, bahkan efek dari angin yang timbul dari jutsu Naruto dirasakan oleh anggota keluarganya walau tak begitu besar.

" Di-dia semakin hebat, aku butuh air!" Kisame sedikit merasa dehidrasi karena hawa panas yang menguar dari jutsu Naruto, tak mau kehilangan anggota keluarganya Kakuzu mengeluarkan salah satu power miliknya dengan menciptakan air untuk menyiram tubuh Kisame dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kisame merasakan lega.

" Kau berhutang lima ribu yen padaku hiu tua bangka!" Kakuzu berucap yang menimbulkan beberapa gelak tawa dari anggota keluarga Naruto yang lain bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum senang akan hal tersebut, Kisame yang mendengar penuturan dari Kakuzu hanya dapat mencak mencak tak jelas untuk menahan amarahnya.

Kembali keNaruto, kini empat dari iblis liar yang ada disana telah terbabat habis bahkan salamender api yang terkenal akan apinya dapat terpanggang oleh jurus dari Naruto dan disana hanya menyisakan manusia dengan kepala harimau yang memiliki luka bakar cukup parah, Naruto membalikan badannya untuk pergi menuju anggota keluarganya.

" Kenapa kau tak menghabisinya Naruto?" Sasori bertanya pada Naruto dengan tampang yang sedikit bingung akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, tak hanya Sasori semua anggota keluarga dari Naruto merasa bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu.

" Hahh sebenarnya aku ingin menyisakan tiga untuk kalian tapi yaa jutsu barusan ber'Rank A+ cukup untuk membunuh dia, jadi kalian tak ingin membunuh yang satu itu?" Naruto berucap dengan seringai yang terbilang mengerikan, sifat psyco dari Naruto timbul lagi dan karena seringai dari Naruto itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah jika tak ada yang mau." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata katanya Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya dia tegakan dan sisa empat jarinya dia katupkan, dari jari telunjuk Naruto tersebut muncul petir dengan warna emas, ingat bukan kuning namun emas dan Naruto berbalik seraya menunjuk iblis liar tersebut yang saat ini hanya bisa terduduk lemah dan-

DAARRR

Sambaran petir emas Naruto sukses membuat iblis liar tadi hancur tak tersisa, anggota keluarganya hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka melihat dengan tenangnya Naruto membunuh iblis liar yang tersisa, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jengkel, jurus Naruto barusan hampir menyamai dengan jutsu miliknya, Naruto yang melihat gelagat Sasuke hanya dapat tertawa renyah.

" Dasar plagiat!" Sasuke berucap pelan namun dalam, dan ucapan dari Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto pundung dengan aura sedih menyelubunginya. Tak dapat ditahan lagi semua anggota keluarga Naruto hanya dapat tertawa keras bahkan sampai sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah ditransfer kearah rumah mereka.

SKIP

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, kini peerage baru dari Rias sudah masuk kedalam Kuoh Akademi dan diketahui bahwa anak tersebut bernama Asia Argento dia memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Twilight Healing, Sacred Gear bertipe penyembuh dan dia kini berada satu kelas bersama Issei dan karena hal itu setiap hari wajah dari Issei terlihat sangatlah senang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah namun berbeda dengan wajah dari Rias entah kenapa hari itu Rias nampak murung, bahkan Akeno Himejima sang sahabat dari Rias tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya tersebut memasang mimik wajah murungnya, dan diketahu Rias tampak murung dari hari kemarin, bahkan dia kini sering berada dikamarnya.

Pinda Scene, diatas gedung atau tepatnya diatap gedung sekolahan terlihat seorang anak dengan surai kuning sedang duduk santai dengan sebuah cup ramen ada ditangan kirinya dan lima cup ramen kosong ada disisi kiri tubuhnya, dia Naruto Namikaze yah tak tau kenapa dia sangat suka ramen bahkan setelah berpindah dimensi saat ini dia masih saja suka akan tepung panjang berkuah itu.

Namun ketenangan Naruto terganggu oleh suara terbukanya pintu yang menujukan ruang bawah dengan atap gedung sekolah tersebut, dan dari sana muncul seorang laki laki dengan tampang cantik atau tepatnya tampan yang kelewatan tampan dengan surai kuning masuk kesana, senyum manis selalu terulas diwajahnya, dia berjalan menuju Naruto yang menatapnya bingung dengan mie dari ramen yang masih menggantung dimulutnya.

" Ohayou Naruto-senpai." Anak tersebut angkat bicara setelah duduk disamping Naruto, dia mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kaleng dari saku celananya, setelahnya dia membukanya dan meminumnya dengan tenang, sikap yang dia miliki menunjukan sikap kebangsawannan walau dia bukan salah satu dari para iblis bangsawan.

SRRUP

" O-Ohayou Kiba, tumben sekali kau mencariku ada hal apakah?" Naruto membalas salam dari Kiba dan setelahnya disusul dengan sebuah pertanyaan darinya, Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendapat senyum dari Kiba barusan sedikit risih dan menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Kiba.

" Kau dan anggota peeragemu diundang oleh Bochou untuk bertemu diKlub penelitian ilmu ghaib Naruto-senpai." Naruto yang mendengar kata peerage dari ucapan Kiba barusan sedikit terkejut, Naruto berfikir bagaimana Kiba bisa tahu jika dia adalah King ?

" Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku adalah King, Kiba?" Naruto bertanya seraya melemparkan keenam cup ramen miliknya kearah tempat sampah yang ada didekatnya, dan setelahnya tatapan dari Naruto kembali dia tujukan kearah Kiba, Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya membuang nafasnya cukup panjang dengan mengelus elus rambutnya.

" Kau lupa Naruto-senpai, jika kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah King dari peeragemu?" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Kiba hanya tertawa karena kebodohannya. " Hehehe aku lupa." Dengan tenangnya Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Kiba barusan dengan kekehan andalannya.

" Baiklah Naruto-senpai Bochou menunggumu setelah pulang sekolah." Kiba berucap seraya berdiri setelah membuang minuman kalengnya menuju tempat sampah yang sama saat Naruto membuang cup cup ramen miliknya, Naruto yang juga ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut juga ikut berdiri, dan berjalan bersama dengan Kiba.

" Bilang pada Rias, aku akan datang namun mungkin sedikit terlambat karena beberapa anggota peerageku sudah bekerja." Kiba yang mendapat jawaban dari Naruto tersenyum mengerti setelahnya mereka berpisah disalah satu persimpangan menuuju kelas masing masing tak lupa lambaian tangan mereka hantarkan satu sama lain.

SKIP

" Dimana sih depkolektor mata duitan itu, ini sudah jam tujuh malam!" Hidan berteriak dengan nada yang cukup kesal, kalian tahu dari semua anggota peerage Naruto hanya Kakuzu sajalah yang belum menampakan batang hidungnya, namun tak berapa lama pintu depan terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kakuzu yang sedikit robek dibeberapa sisi.

" Bangsat kau depkolektor mata duitan dari mana saja kau hah, kita semua sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam!" Hidan yang sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya berteriak keras seraya menunjuk nunjuk wajah Kakuzu yang hanya memasang mimik wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, dan dari teriakan dari Hidan barusan sweatdrop tak dapat dihindari dari anggota clan Namikaze itu.

" Aku harus berdebat dengan nenek tua untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan ini kau tahu penyembah dewa sial.!" Sekali lagi sweatdrop berjama'ah terjadi dikediaman clan Namikaze itu bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang terkenal dengan mimik wajah dinginnya tak lepas dari sweatdrop itu, dan kata kata yang sama sedang mereka fikirkan dikepala mereka.

" _Dasar depkolektor mata duitan_ " Begitula kira kira.

" Sudahlah, letakan barang itu disini dan ayo kita berangkat, mungkin mereka telah menunggu kita." Yahiko mengintruksi saudara saudaranya dan dari ucapan Yahiko barusan mereka semua tersadar, sebagai wanita satu satunya dalam peerage Naruto, Konan segera mempersiapkan sihir teleportasi dan dengan segera mereka semua berteleportasi menuju klup penelitian ilmu gaib.

Pindah Scene, beberapa menit sebelum anggota clan Namikaze berangkat, didalam gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat enam orang bukan maksudnya enam iblis muda sedang bercengkrama, dan dapat dilihat dari mimik mereka kebosanan dan kesedihan terlihat disana.

" dimana tamu kita Bochou, aku akan menghajarnya jika mereka sampai disini aku tak suka menunggu!" Isseilah orang yang memiliki mimik wajah bosan dan marahnya, namun hanya dialah orang yang terlihat over dalam mengeluarkan emosinya berbeda dengan anggota yang lainnya.

" Sabarlah Issei mereka pasti da-"

Belum selesai Rias mengucapkan ucapannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diruangan tersebut dan menunjukan sebelas sosok yang muncul dari lingkaran iblis tersebut, Issei yang melihat siapa yang datang segera pucat pasi karena ucapan yang tadi dia ucapankan.

" Segera hajar mereka Issei-senpai" Koneko berucap dengan nada datarnya, dan ucapan dari Koneko tersebut bagai pedang yang ditusukan pada tubuh Issei yang sukses membuat Issei semakin pucat dengan keringat deras menetes dari kepalanya.

" Hahaha, maaf menunggu lama ada sedikit masalah tadi." Naruto tertawa untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana, namun itu tak cukup Rias, Akeno dan Kiba yang melihat siapa peerage dari Naruto terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

" Itachi-sensei, Konan-sensei, Yahiko-sensei!" Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba berteriak bersama, Itachi, Konan dan Yahiko hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Rias, Akeno dan Kiba yang masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya, Issei yang mendengar nama gurunya disebut segera menatap kearah dimana mereka bertiga berdiri dan hanya mata yang membulat saja yang dapat ditunjukan oleh Issei saat itu.

" Yah yah, kami adalah anggota peerage dari Naruto, aku sebagai bidak bishop, Yahiko sebagai Rook dan Konan sama denganku bishop." Penjelasan dari Itachi barusan dapat dengan mudah dimengerti oleh mereka semua.

" Baiklah ada urusan apa kau memanggil aku beserta anggota keluargaku Rias?" Naruto angkat bicara seraya berjalan menuju salah satu kursi kosong yang ada diruangan tersebut, begitu pula dengan anggota keluarganya mereka berjalan menuju sofa serta kursi kosong yang ada disana, Rias yang masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya berusaha mengontrolnya dengan menarik nafas panjang.

" Yah, aku hanya ingin sesama clan iblis saling kenal dengan baik itu saja tujuanku." Rias masih saja sedikit sewot pada Naruto entah karena apa dia melakukan hal itu, Akeno yang tak mengerti ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh Rias hanya dapat mengkerutkan dahinya. Perbincangan terjadi cukup lama dengan beberapa kali canda tawa tercipta akibat ulah konyol dari Naruto, Deidara, Sasori dan Obito, namun acara tersebut hancur setelah munculnya kobaran api yang cukup besar dibelakang kursi Rias.

" Hahh, sudah lama aku tak pergi kedunia manusia, benar kan Rias sayangku." Sebuah suara yang terdengar ditelinga semua orang yang ada disana sukses membuat perhatian mereka beralih kepada asal suara tersebut, dan dapat dilihat seorang laki laki dengan rambut kuning sedang membelai pipi dari Rias, dan terlihat pula penolakan dari Rias saat tangan laki laki tersebut menyentuh pipi halusnya.

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Raiser, kata kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu benar benar menjijikan!" Rias berucap dengan nada yang cukup keras dan itu sukses membuat Raiser mendecih tak suka. " Ya saat ini kau tak akan suka namun pertunangan kita akan membuat semua itu berubah." Dan karena ucapan dari Raiser barusan sukses membuat semua anggota peerage dari Rias terkejut bukan main.

" Apa maksudmu pirang!" Issei berteriak keras seraya menunjuk tepat kearah wajah dari Raiser, Raiser yang merasa bahwa dirinya dipanggil segera menoleh kearah dimana Issei berdiri dengan tangan kanannya menunjuk kearahnya. " Ada apa kau memanggilku?!" Bukan Raiser tapi Narutolah yang menjawab teriakan dari Issei, Naruto berjalan dari belakang anggota peeragenya dengan tangan kiri yang lagi lagi membawa sebuah cup ramen.

" Bukan kau yang aku panggil tapi pirang itu!" Issei terlihat sedikit kesal karena ulah dari Naruto barusan, dan ditambah lagi reaksi Naruto yang hanya menjawab dengan ber'oh' ria saja, Raiser yang melihat kelakuan dari Naruto hanya tertawa saja bukan maksudnya tertawa meremehkan.

" Dasar bodoh, walau sama sama pirang tapi kau lebih bodoh dari aku hahahaha" Ucapan dari Raiser barusan sama sekali tak digubris oleh Naruto dan anggota peeragenya dan bahkan mereka hanya meneruskan apa yang mereka tunda barusan.

" Baiklah Rias, kapan kita akan bertunangan hah" Sekali lagi Raiser membelai pipi dari Rias dan sekali lagi pula Rias memalingkan wajahnya untuk menjauhkan tangan Raiser yang berada dipipinya. " Jangan harap Bochou bertunangan denganmu bangsat!" Issei kembali tak dapat meredam emosinya dia memasang kuda kudanya dan-

SRRING

 **BOOST**

Sebuah sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah permata hijau pada bagian pungung tangan keluar dan terpasang ditangan kiri dari Issei, dan dari situlah Raiser sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada ditangan kiri dari Issei, namun keterkejutannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

" Hahaha Sekiryuutei, walau kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar namun kau belum dapat mengendalikannya aku tahu itu hahaha" Raiser tertawa bangga karena dia tahu dia akan menang saat bertarung melawan Issei karena Issei belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan salah satu dari dua Heavenly Dragon's

" aku tak akan pernah menyerah karena Bochou hanya milikku dia akan menjadi salah satu dalam kerajaan harem milikku!" Ucapan Issei tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop namun tidak dengan Raiser dia malah tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Issei barusan. " Kerajaan harem ya."

TIK

Raiser menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah kobaran api besar berada dibelakang Raiser, lalu muncullah lima belas sosok perempuan dari kobaran api tersebut dan itu sukses membuat Issei membulatkan matanya, salah satu perempuan tersebut berjalan menuju Raiser dan dengan sigap Raiser mencium dengan ganas perempuan tersebut seraya meremas salah satu payudaranya dengan tangan kanannya.

Issei yang melihat tayangan live tersebut membulatkan matanya, amarahnya semakin memuncak dan sekali lagi terdengar suara dari sarung tangan mekanik milik Issei tersebut, setelah ciuman Raiser berakhir sebuah ciuman kembali diterima Raiser namun ciuman tersebut berasal dari tangan kiri Issei yang berlapiskan sarung tangan mekaniknya, pukulan Issei sukses membuat Raiser terlempar dan membentur dinding yang ada disana sampai roboh.

Anggota keluarga dari Naruto tersenyum melihat kejadian barusan namun tidak dengan Naruto dia masih sibuk dengan ramen ramennya dan saat itu dia sudah selesai memakan cup ramen ketujuhnya.

" Berani beraninya kau memukul Raiser-sama!" Salah satu dari anggota peerage Raiser marah dan amarah tersebut disusul pula oleh yang lainnya, namun sebelum kejadian yang tak diinginkan berlangsung Raiser telah keluar dari runtuhan dinding bekas tabrakannya dengan dinding itu.

" Berani beraninya kau memukul Raiser Phenex!" Raiser terlihat marah, sepasang sayap api berkobar dipungungnya, kedua tangannya juga ikut terlapisi api miliknya. Rias dan anggota peeragenya terkejut saat melihat Raiser saat itu namun-

TUK

Sebuah cup ramen jatuh dikepala Raiser, Raiser yang terkejut menatap cup ramen tersebut dengan tatapan garang. " Siapa yang be-" Ucapan dari Raiser terhenti saat sebuah suara memotong ucapannya. " Huuaah kenyang!" Narutolah yang berteriak cukup kencang setelah memakan cup ramen kesembilannya yang tadi dibuangnya sembarangan dan cup ramen tersebut sukses mendarat dikepala dari Raiser.

" Hey kau pirang!" Raiser berteriak seraya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berdiri seraya merenggangkan otot ototnya yang mungkin sedang kaku, Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Raiser dengan sepasang sayap api yang berkobar hebat dipunggungnya, Naruto dengan santai berjalan perlahan mendekati Raiser, Rias dan anggota peeragenya sedikit takut akan apa yang tak diinginkan terjadi, namun anggota keluarga dari Naruto berhasil menenangkannya.

" Ada apa?" Dengan santai Naruto bertanya pada Raiser, Raiser yang merasa dihina oleh Naruto menyiapkan kepalan penuh apinya dan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Raiser berusaha memukul Naruto dan-

TAK

Pukulan api dari Raiser sukses ditahan oleh Naruto dengan satu tangannya, kejadian tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main (minus anggota keluarga Naruto), bahkan Raiser hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saja dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari Naruto yang semakin kuat.

" Hey apa masalahmu!" dengan sedikit nada kesal Naruto menarik tangan dari Raiser dengan sangat sangat keras dan itu sukses membuat tangan Raiser terputus. Sekali lagi semua yang ada disana dibuat terkejut akan kelakuan Naruto. " Berregenerasilah aku tahu kau dari clan Phenex, jadi aku tahu kau dapat berregenerasi.!" Naruto berucap seraya berjalan kearah anggota keluarganya.

" Jangan meremehkan aku bocah aku ini ABADI!" Raiser berteriak sombong seraya menekan pada kata terakhirnya dengan tekanan ucapan yang cukup kuat, Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis dia menarik sabit milik Hidan yang saat itu sedang ada disisi kanannya dan tanpa babibu Naruto segera menebas leher Hidan sampai putus.

CRASH

Dan sekali lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, salah satu anggota peeragenya dia tebas sendiri bahkan menggunakan senjatanya sendiri. " Hey dasar bocah kurang ajar, mentang mentang kau King kami seenaknya saja menebas kepala orang !" Hidan marah marah ah bukan maksudku kepala Hidan berteriak marah saat Naruto dengan tenangnya menebas kepalanya.

" Hah kau, aku melakukan itu agar dia tahu tak ada yang lebih abadi dari kau Hidan-nii " Naruto berucap seraya berjongkok didepan kepala Hidan, dan itu sukses membuat mimik wajah dari Hidan berubah dari yang awalnya nampak benar benar kesal kini berubah menjadi sangat bangga.

" Dan kau kuning, apa maumu sebenarnya." Naruto berdiri dan setelahnya dia menghadap kearah dimana Raiser berada, tatapan mata tajam dari Naruto tepat menatap dimana raiser berada, Raiser yang melihat tatapan dari Naruto sediit bergidik ngeri, namun itu semua ditutupi oleh rasa sombong dan angkuhnya.

" AKU INGIN KITA BERTARUNG!"

T . B . C

 **Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga chapter empat, yah maaf karena saya sibuk denga fic lain serta beberapa kesibukan saya jadilah terbengkalai fic yang satu ini, untuk permintaan maaf saya, saya menambah 1,5k wordnya hehehe.**

 **Saatnya balas Review :**

 **Aoi itsuka : Bukan, pair dari Naruto hanya satu namun Rias akan saya masukan dalam pair dari salah satu peerage Naruto.**

 **GameAction : Untuk lawan terkuat Naruto masih akan saya fikirkan lagi, masih dalam beberapa seleksi tokoh.**

 **Energy flow : Dalam fic saya, saya buat berbeda memang chakra dan energi atau aura dalam DxD sama, namun saya buat chakra tersebut terhisap oleh power dari Kurama, dan untuk kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh peerage dari Naruto saat melawan musuh yang payah dalam salah satu scene dific ini saya buat itu sebagai kesenangan semata, mereka telah lama tak bertarung jadi sebuah jutsu level S dapat mengobati rasa rindu dalam pertarungan. Nah untuk lempar melempar shuriken itu saya memang tidak tahu hehe gomen gomen.**

 **Wsusanto96 : pertanyaan pertama, dalam pertemuan tiga fraksi nanti mungkin mereka akan tahu bahwa clan Namikaze telah diberkahi oleh Kami-sama atau bisa juga sebelum hal tersebut terjadi. Pertanyaan kedua, jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut masih saya rahasiakan hehehe. Pertanyaan ketiga, menurut saya ya, karena mereka juga sekalian mengeluarkan jati diri mereka.**

 **Captain KID Aria : Arigatou semangatnya serta untuk lawan saya pastikan akan saya buat seimbang.**

 **Sekian jawaban dari review, dan untuk pair itu masih akan terjawab dua sampai tiga chapter kedepan jadi mohon bersabar, untuk yang review lanjut dan sebagainya ini sudah lanjut dan saya pastikan fic ini tidak akan Discontinue, terimakasih atas review dan saran yang diberian.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 5**

Pagi yang indah diKuoh Akademi, terlihat dua orang laki laki sedang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memangsa dari gadis gadis yang bersekolah diKuoh Akademi tersebut. Yah semua orang tahu mereka adalah mereka berdua adalah anak baru dengan ketampanan yang menyaingi sang pangeran dari Kuoh.

Lelaki pertama, dia bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto seorang laki laki tampan dengan rambut kuning cerah serta mata biru safir yang memiliki aura menenangkan, tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya menambah aura ketampanannya. Dia pernah digosipkan dengan Rias Germory salah satu dari tiga bunga akademi Kuoh.

Lelaki kedua, dia bernama Namikaze Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut ravennya, dia selalu terlihat menggunakan sebuah sarung tangan hitam. Dan semua siswa siswi dari Kuoh Akademi tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki laki pendiam, namun dibalik itu semua mereka berdua selalu masuk dalam tiga besar dikelas dan mereka juga masuk dalam lima besar murid terpandai diKuoh Akademi, bahkan Sasuke beberapa kali menang bermain catur melawan Sona Sitri, sang ketua Osis.

Namun, tak lama kemudian datang tiga laki laki yang menghentikan perjalanan dari Naruto serta Sasuke, bukan sebuah masalah namun sebuah sapaan datang dari mereka bertiga. Mereka adalah Namikaze Obito, Namikaze Deidara serta Namikaze Sasori. Ketiganya satu keluarga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa warna rambut mereka semua berbeda satu sama lain, walau Deidara memiliki rambut kuning sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke serta Obito memiliki rambut hitam.

Tak begitu lama mereka mengobrol, dengan segera mereka berjalan kembali dengan beriringan.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang cukup buruk. Mereka berlima berjalan masuk kedalam, dan benar kata pepatah 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. Bangunan yang dari luar terlihat tak layak huni berbeda dengan apa yang ada didalam, sebuah ruangan dengan desain eropa ada disana.

" Ohayou." Sebuah ucapan singkat keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan tenang dia berjalan mendekati semua orang yang ada disana, mereka adalah anggota dari Grub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, yang terdiri dari Rias Gremory sebagai ketuanya. " Ohayou Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai." Bukan Rias yang menjawab, namun Akeno, Kiba dan Konekolah yang menjawab sapaan dari Naruto barusan.

Tak mau berlama lama ada didepan pintu, Naruto beserta saudara saudaranya segera berjalan menuju sofa yang ada disana. " Apa sikuning itu belum datang?" Deidara berbicara entah pada siapa. " Belum Deidara-kun." Namun sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulut Akeno, namun-

WUUSH

Sebuah kobaran api besar keluar tepat disamping Rias yang sedang duduk dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga kepalanya. Setelahnya nampaklah seorang laki laki berrambut kuning dengan beberapa wanita yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Akhirnya kau datang." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

" Kapan kita akan memulainya Raiser?" Kini Naruto bertanya, bukannya jawaban namun sebuah tatapan penuh amarah keluar dari mata Raiser.

" Kita akan memulainya sekarang!"

Dibelakang gedung Organisasi Penelitian Ilmu Gaib berdiri lebih dari dua puluh orang yang didominasi perempuan. Yah kalian tahu, Raiserlah yang membawa perempuan sebanyak itu, didepannya berdiri Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, Deidara serta Sasori.

" Rias, bagaimana jika kau dan anggotamu memasang Kekkai disekitar sini?" Ucapan dari Obito barusan hanya mendapat tatapan yang cukup tajam dari Rias, entah kenapa dia kembali membenci mereka. Setelah mengeluarkan decihan yang cukup keras, Rias dan para peeragenya segera menuju luar arena dan dengan segera pula mereka memulai untuk memasang Kekkai.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto dan kawan kawannya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Raiser dan para anggota peeragenya yang seluruhnya adalah perempuan, namun- " Kalian mundurlah, biar aku yang menghadapi sikuning itu." Ucapan dari Raiser barusan sukses membuat para anggota peeragenya membulatkan matanya, belum sampai mereka mengeluarkan protesnya Raiser sudah lebih dahulu menatap tajam anggota peeragenya, alhasil para peerage dari Raiser hanya dapat mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

" Hei kuning, jika kau berani ayo berduel satu lawan satu denganku!" Teriakan menantang keluar dari mulut Raiser, bukannya gentar atau takut namun sebuah senyuman tersunging dibibir Naruto, Naruto mulai memutar arah pandangannya menuju Sasuke dan ketiga temannya, tak butuh sebuah pertanyaan anggukan dari kawan kawannya sudah menandakan bahwa mereka setuju, tak butuh perintah mereka berempat pun melangkah menjauh keluar dari Kekkai yang dibuat Rias dan peeragenya.

Anggota peerage dari Raiser pun juga ikut keluar dari Kekkai, tak hanya menonton mereka semua juga menambah kekuatan dari Kekkai tersebut agar tak ada dampak yang besar bagi mereka.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Raiser yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya, Raiser yang melihat Naruto menatapnya juga ikut menatapnya, acara tatap menatap pun terjadi, cukup lama mereka terdiam namun itu semua hanya sebentar, dengan cepat dan bersamaan mereka bedua segera berlari menuju satu sama lain.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Berbagai ledakan terjadi didalam Kekkai, semua yang melihat pertarungan yang terjadi didalam Kekkai tersebut hanya dapat membulatkan mata tanpa berkedip namun bagi anggota keluarga dari Naruto itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan Naruto bahkan mereka pernah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan yang lebih besar lagi saat sparing melawan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kembali kepertandingan, Naruto dan Raiser saat ini sedang berusaha saling menyarangkan pukulan masing masing, namun sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka bertarung hanya beberapa pukulan yang dapat disarangkan mereka pada tubuh musuhnya, Raiser yang mulai merasa terdesak meloncat mundur dan tanpa basa basi dia mengembangkan sepasang sayap api miliknya dan terbang tinggi.

Naruto yang melihat Raiser mulai terbang hanya diam ditempat dengan kedua tangan yang sudah diselimuti energi tak kasat mata, Raiser yang merasakan energi yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto tak mau ambil resiko, dia segera membuat sebuah bola api dengan ukuran yang cukup besar diatas kepalanya, setelah dirasa cukup dia segera melemparkan bola api tersebut tepat dimana Naruto berada.

Naruto yang melihat adanya bola api yang mengarah padanya hanya diam saja, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan Naruto arahkan pada udara kosong didepannya, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan, namun-

BUUMMM

Bola api dari Raiser hancur, sirna, menghilang dari pandangan semua yang ada disana. Semua yang ada disana hanya dapat membulatkan mata melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi akan aku beritahu, Naruto baru saja menembakan sebuah gelombang energi yang dikumpulkannya barusan, dan gelombang energi tadi menyebabkan bola api dari Raiser tadi hancur." Obito menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan penjelasan dari Obito barusan membuat semua yang ada disana sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, yah mereka belum begitu mengerti bagaimana Naruto dapat mengendalikan gelombang dan gelombang apa itu.

Kembali kepertempuran, terlihat Raiser hanya mendecih kesal karena bola api ciptaannya dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh Naruto, karena kesombongan dan keangkuhannya dia mulai menambah api yang ada disayapnya dan kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah dilapisi oleh api yang besar. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum merendahkan.

Naruto mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan akhirnya-

WUUSSH

Api oranye muncul dikedua tangan Naruto, semua yang ada disana lagi lagi menatap Naruto dengan terkejut, yah terkejut bagaimana bisa ada sebuah api berwarna oranye.

Raiser pun hanya dapat terkejut dengan api yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto barusan, namun keterkejutannya dapat ditutupi dengan kesombongannya. " Api yang lemah, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan api seperti itu, api clan Phenex akan membakarmu !" Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Raiser melesat cepat menuju Naruto yang kini kedua tangannya sudah terselimuti oleh api Phenex miliknya.

Naruto yang melihat Raiser datang padanya hanya menatap datar namun juga mulai memasang kuda kudanya. Jarak semakin menipis antara Naruto dan Raiser, kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut lima meter, Naruto sudah memprediksinya, dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto melompat kearah dimana Raiser berada dan-

BUUMMM

Ledakan yang besar tercipta akibat dua pukulan yang saling berbenturan satu sama lain, dua pukulan yang sama sama kuat, dua pukulan yang sama sama terselubung oleh api, dan dua pukulan yang berasal dari dua orang yang sama sama memiliki rambut berwarna kuning, namun semua itu tak bertahan lama, sirna karena sebuah teriakan kesakitan dari salah satu dari dua pelaku yang kini terlempar dengan badan yang terselubung api.

Sosok tersebut terlempar dengan sangat keras, begitu pula dengan terjatuhnya dia saat menyentuh tanah, ledakan dan asab yang cukup besar dan tebal tercipta. Cukup lama suasana sunyi menerpa ruangan yang ada didalam Kekkai, dan juga makhluk makhluk yang ada diluar Kekkai hanya dapat terdiam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, tatapan beralih dari asap bekas pukulan dan bekas terjatuhnya sosok yang kini masih belum ada pergerakan dari balik asap.

Dan

BUUMMM

Asap yang tadi mulai menipis, kini bertambah tebal dan mulai bercampur dengan apa yang ada didalamnya, merah. " Akan aku bunuh kau Namikaze!" Dari balik asap yang kini mulai menghilang akibat kuatnya energi yang berasal dari dalamnya terlihat sosok penerus clan Phenex, Raiser Phenex yang kini sedang membara, ya membara api besar menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan dari balik asap yang satunya nampak sosok bocah Namikaze, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri tenang dengan pakaian yang terlihat terbakar, namun tanpa ada luka sedikitpun. Dia terlihat berdiri dengan tanang dan sebuah senyum yang tersunging dibibirnya menampakan bahwa dia saat ini sedang merasakan perasaan bahagia, entah karena hal apa.

" Majulah, dan tunggu es yang akan menghentikan pergerakanmu!" Naruto bertariak memprovokasi Raiser, dan jika kalian tahu Kekkai ini hanya meredam suara sejauh sepuluh meter dari luar Kekkai, dan otomatis semua anggota keluarga dari Rias sampai anggota keluarga Naruto mendengarnya, mereka hanya dapat merubah ekspresi wajah mereka menjadi terkejut, yah terkejut akan apa maksud dari Naruto.

" Aku tak perduli, aku tetap akan membunuhmu Namikaze!" Raiser melesat maju dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar, namun Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan akan adanya pergerakan, Raiser yang melihat Naruto tak bergeming menambah eksistensi apinya, semakin besar dan semakin besar dan-

BSSTTT

Bukannya sebuah pukulan yang dilayangan dari Raiser, namun es yang menutupi tubuh dari Raiserlah yang dia dapatkannya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum puas benar benar puas akan apa yang ditunggu tunggunya. " Hentikan ini Raiser-sama." Sebuah suara yang terdengar, suara yang berasal dari samping kiri Narutolah asalnya, dan disana berdiri-

" Grayfia nee-sama!" Rias berteriak sedikit keras, terkejut akan kedatangan dari sang kakak ipar. Dengan cepat Rias dan budak budaknya membuka Kekkai yang mereka buat tadi, setelahnya mereka pergi mengarah kearah dimana sang Istri dari Maou tertinggi itu berada, Naruto yang seperti mengetahui akan ada yang datang hanya berjalan kearah saudara saudaranya.

" Riser Phenex, apa anda mengetahui bila ini melanggar peraturan yang ada didunia bawah. Anda melawan seorang manusia dengan kekuatan anda." Grayfia menggunakan nada yang terdengar cukup tinggi namun terdengar tegas dan berwibawa, walaupun dia Istri dari sang Maou sekaligus pemimpin maid yang ada dikediaman dari clan Gremory, namun dia masih bisa menghormati setiap anggota clan yang ada.

" Tapi dia bukan manusia Grayfia-sama, dia adalah iblis yang sama dengan kita." Raiser berucap dengan nada yang tinggi, marah pasti karena dia baru saja dikalahkan dengan salah satu iblis yang tak diketahui seluk beluk kehidupannya. Naruto dan kawan kawannya hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang merendahkan pada Raiser, dapat mereka lihat bahwa Raiser saat ini sedang menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

" saya akan melaporkan ini pada Sirzech-sama, dan anda jangan pernah mengulangi hal ini kembali." Walau sedikit terkejut, Grayfia masih dapat dengan tenang menanggapi ucapan dari Raiser barusan, namun dia masih sangat penasaran akan orang yang dimaksud Raiser barusan. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan saudara saudaranya.

" Apakah benar bahwa kalian adalah iblis ? Dan jika benar, dari clan mana kalian berasal?" Grayfia terlihat penasaran dengan anak itu, jika memang dia iblis bagaimana bisa dia tak merasakan aura iblis dari lima bocah yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan dari sang istri dari Maou tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Ya, kami adalah iblis namun bukan salah satu dari iblis yang ada diUnderword. Kami adalah iblis dari clan Namikaze." Grayfia awalnya cukup terkejut, sedikit tak percaya namun-

BRUUSH

Tiga pasang sayap kelelawar muncul dari pungung Naruto, Grayfia dan semua yang ada disana cukup terkejut akan jumlah sayap yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, tiga pasang sayap itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit bagi mereka.

" Saya akan berbicara dengan Sirzech-sama, dan untuk Raiser-sama sebaiknya anda kembali keUnderword." Dengan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Grayfia muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang langsung membuat tubuhnya menghilang kembali keUnderword, Riaser yang mendengar ucapan dari Grayfia barusan tak langsung kembali menuju Underword namun mendekati Naruto yang saat ini masih memasang wajah santainya.

" Urusan kita belum selesai Namikaze." Raiser berucap dengan nada yang ditekan pada kalimat terakhirnya, dia masih dendam akan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan dari Raiser barusan hanya menyunging senyum mengejek, Raiser berbalik dan menghilang dalam kobaran api yang cukup besar.

" Lebih baik kita kembali kerumah, aku malas sekolah." Dengan ucapan dari Naruto barusan mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir keluarga Namikaze, Rias dan para anggota peeragenya hanya menatap kepergian dari Naruto dengan tatapan kagum, minus Rias yang masih cukup membenci Naruto.

.

.

.

DUAR BRAK BRAK BUGH PRANK

Berbagai suara terdengar didalam sebuah rumah yang megah, sebuah rumah yang dipagarnya tertulis kanji yang dibaca 'Namikaze' , berbagai barang terlihat terlempar keluar mulai dari piring, gelas sampai sebuah sofa besar. Dari pintu utama rumah tersebut keluar lima orang bocah laki laki yang saat ini tengah terlihat cukup buruk, beberapa luka lebam dan luka sayatan terlihat disana.

" Ampun Konan-nee, kami tak akan bolos sekolah lagi."

" Naruto yang mengajak kami membolos."

" Bangsat ! bukan aku Konan-nee, aku tak mengajak mereka."

Berbagai teriakan nista terdengar dari kelima bocah tersebut, dan dari pintu utama tersebut terlihat seorang wanita berrambut biru yang sedang berdiri sangar dan sebuah tongkat baseball berada ditangan kanannya.

" AKU TAK BUTUH ALASAN DARI KALIAN BERLIMA, KALIAN SALAH DAN AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN" suara yang terdengar berat keluar dari bibir tipis Konan, dan wajah pucat terlihat diwajah kelima bocah yang saat ini tengah terduduk menahan rasa sakit dan takut saat merasakan dan melihat amukan dari Konan, dan jangan lupa Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu yang mengintip dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat.

" Dan jika kami dirumah itu berarti membolos, kenapa kau juga berada dirumah jika kau juga seorang Guru diKuoh Akademi Konan-nee?" Ucapan singkat dari bocah berrambut Raven tersebut sukses membuat mata Konan membulat, aura yang tadi begitu menyeramkan seketika menghilang, terpatung sebentar dalam posisinya tadi.

" AKU HARUS BERANGKAT SEKARANG!" Semua yang ada disana hanya sweatdrop berjama'ah saat melihat kelakuan dari Konan. " Aku berangkat!" Dengan gerakan yang melebihi kecepatan sebuah suara, Konan berlari dari dalam rumah dan bergegas melesat menuju Kuoh Akademi, gelak tawa tak dapat ditahan saat melihat Konan yang saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan mereka.

" Kau benar benar pintar memutar balikkan fakta Teme hahaha." Naruto saat ini sedang berguling guling ditanah, tak lupa dengan Deidara, Sasori dan Obito yang saat ini sedang memengangi perut mereka masing masing, sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya tertawa kecil. Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu pun juga tak kalah heboh tawa mereka.

.

.

.

Malam hari, dikediaman dari keluarga Namikaze terlihat acara makan malam saat ini begitu hangat, beberapa kali gelak tawa terjadi akibat ulah Naruto, Sasuke, Obito dan Deidara. Ulah mereka, lelucon mereka, dan beberapa kali adu mulut antar satu dengan yang lain membuat suasana saat itu benar benar bak keluarga yang utuh, bahkan Yahiko, Itachi dan Sasuke turut tertawa, darah Uchiha mereka tak dapat menahan kekuatan keluarga baru saat ini.

" Bangsat, awas kau teroris hombreng akan ku hajar kau." Naruto baru saja melemparkan sebuah tomat segar kearah wajah dari Deidara, Deidara yang saat itu sedang keadaan lengah sukses terkena tomat segar tersebut diwajahnya dan jangan tanya lagi dapat dipastikan tomat itu saat ini sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena kuatnya lemparan dari Naruto.

" Tomatku, akan aku bakar semua ramen yang kau simpan Duren Dobe!" Sasuke yang melihat tomatnya tercinta saat ini sedang hancur diwajah Deidara, mata Sharingan abadi miliknya kini sudah terpampang jelas, Naruto yang mendengar ancaman dari Sasuke segera menatap kearah Sasuke, _Bijju_ mode dan Senjutsu mode miliknya sudah aktif.

" Tak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh ramen ramenku Pantat ayam Teme!" Pancaran listrik terlihat diantara tatapan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun-

DEG

" Teme/Dobe." Tatapan sengit tadi berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan antara khawatir dan terkejut. " Itachi-nii, kirim aku dan teme kearah barat laut dari sini, jarak sekitar lima puluh lima kilometer, aku merasakan dua buah kekuatan besar dari arah itu." Ucapan dari Naruto cukup membuat anggota keluarganya terkejut.

" Kau mau menjadi pahlawan haahhh, durian montong. 'Kita keluarga dan aku tak mau salah satu dari keluargaku terluka', kau ingat kata katamu itu hah." Yahiko cukup emosi saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, terkadang bukan selalu bocah kuning didepannya ini selalu membahayakan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi sahabat dan teman temannya, dan dia benci akan sifat itu yang ada didalam diri Naruto, walaupun dia tahu Naruto itu kuat.

" Arigatou Yahiko-nii, baiklah kita kesana!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras dan setelahnya sebuah lingkaran sihir sukses menyerap tubuh mereka semua.

.

.

.

Disalah satu ruangan diKuoh akademi, tengah ada sebuah percakapan yang terlihat cukup serius, anggota dari Organisasi Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sedang mencari tempat untuk diadakannya latihan untuk melatih para anggota peerage dari Rias Gremory, latihan yang digunakan untuk melawan Raiser Phenex dalam Rating Game yang baru saja dikabarkan oleh Grayfia kakak ipar dari Rias.

FlashBack On

Saat ini, Rias dan anggota peeragenya tengah bersantai seraya membahas kontrak yang didapat anggota peeragenya, namun sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didalam ruangan tersebut dan Rias tahu siapa yang datang.

" Rias-sama, ada kabar dari Sirzech-sama untuk anda." Suara halus terdengar dari orang tersebut, Grayfia namanya, istri dari Maou terkuat yang ada diUnderword sekaligus kakak dari Rias, Rias yang mendengar ucapan dari Grayfia hanya sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya. " Kabar apa yang anda bawa Grayfia-nee?" Cukup cepat Rias melontarkan pertanyaan pada Grayfia, tak hanya Rias semua anggota peerage dari Rias pun juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Sirzech-sama mengadaka Rating game antara anda dan Raiser sama, dan keputusan ini dibuat oleh Lord Phenex untuk menentukan pertunangan anda dengan Raiser-sama." Penjelasan dari Grayfia sukses membuat Rias dan anggota peeragenya terkejut, Raiser Phenex sudah berkali kali melakukan Rating Game, sedangkan Rias sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya.

" Berapa waktu yang kami punya untuk mempersiapkan Rating Game ini Grayfia-nee?" Rias bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat sangat sangat serius, Grayfia memaklumi apa yang adik iparnya ini rasakan, terkejut, tertekan itu pasti dia rasakan saat ini, Grayfia berbalik menatap Rias dan menatap wajah peerage dari Rias, semuanya.

" dua minggu dari besok, waktu kalian dua minggu, manfaatkan untuk yang terbaik." Grayfia berucap masih dengan mimik datar, setelahnya dia memberi hormat dan menghilang dibalik lingkaran sihirnya.

FlashBack Off

" Jadi, dimana kita akan berlatih Bochou?" Kiba selaku Knight dari Rias bertanya, dia tak ingin sang ketua harus bertunangan dengan burung api itu, tak hanya dia seluruh anggota peerage dari Rias tidak menginginkan itu semua, apalagi Issei.

" Kita akan pemanasan dengan berlatih melawan iblis li-"

DEG

Sebelum ucapan dari Rias selesai, seluruh anggota penelitian ilmu gaib telah merasakan sebuah aura pertarungan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri saat ini, Rias segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk barusan. " Akeno, siapkan sihir teleportasi cari dimana aura ini berada." Dengan anggukan mantab, Akeno segera mengirim semua anggota peerage dari Rias dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan anggota keluarganya telah tiba diarena pertarungan dan disana nampaklah seorang gadis berrambut pirang emas berdiri, dengan pakaian Gothic Metal (kayaknya :p) dan tak lupa sebuah **Sycthe** besar berwarna hitam yang serupa dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan, dapat Naruto dan keluarganya lihat, senjata yang digunakan gadis tersebut tertera berbagai kanji kanji yang tak dapat mereka baca.

Dan jika kalian tahu, lawan dari gadis mungil tersebut adalah seekor iblis liar dengan dua kepala yang menyerupai kerbau dan kambing yang saling menghadap kearah dimana gadis mungil itu berada, sebuah kapak dan tameng besar berada ditangan kanan dan kiri iblis liar tersebut tak lupa dua ekor yang berujung seperti ujung anak panah bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

" Kalian tak perlu membantuku, aku tahu maksud kalian datang kemari." Gadis tersebut berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto dan anggota keluarganya berada, cukup terkejut akan apa yang barusan terjadi, namun tidak dengan Naruto dia hanya tersenyum kecil dengan penuh arti yang tak dapat disimpulkan oleh siapapun.

" Baiklah, bisa kau habisi iblis liar itu Loli-chan?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terlihat gembira, seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya dapat membulatkan mata dan mulut yang terbuka, kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka berdua hanya sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

" Hn, serahkan padaku Iblis-san." Dengan selesainya ucapan dari gadis tersebut, melesatlah dengan cepat tubuh mungil nan imut dari gadis itu, walau Naruto tak dapat melihat wajah dari gadis itu dia cukup kagum akan kekuatan darinya, sebuah **Sycthe** yang besar bahkan melebihi **Sycthe** milih Hidan dapat dengan mudah gadis itu mainkan, gerakan yang lincah namun teratur sukses memojokkan iblis liar tersebut.

Gerakan yang sangat luwes dengan berbagai gerakan yang lembut namun mematikan, berbagai luka sudah diterima oleh iblis liar itu, bahkan tameng dan kapak yang iblis liar itu pegang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, yang tersisa hanya armor retak yang masih setia melilit tubuh iblis liar itu, bahkan ekor dari iblis liar tersebut pun sudah putus entah kemana.

" Dia hebat."Obito bergumam pelan, namun gumaman dari Obito dapat didengar oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya, berbagai tanggapan mulai dari anggukan, gumaman dikeluarkan oleh seluruh anggota dari keluarga Naruto, dan seluruh tanggapan tersebut menjurus pada satu inti yakni mengakui kehebatan dari gadis itu.

" Tak salah aku memilih." Naruto berucap, seraya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila, seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat meminta penjelasan. " Apa maksudmu bocah Kyuubi." Kisame pun angkat bicara, memanggil Naruto dengan ucapan yang sama saat masih berada diDimensi Shinobi.

" Aku memilih gadis itu untuk menjadi Queenku." Jawaban dari Naruto sukses membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya terkejut bukan main, yah mereka mengakui bahwa gadis itu kuat tapi satu hal yang mereka dapat ambil dari pertarungan yang saat ini terjadi, gadis itu memiliki sedikit sifat Psyco. " Apa kamu tak lihat hah Naruto, dia begitu suka menyiksa musuhnya lihatlah ba-"

" Aku tahu Yahiko-nee, dan aku suka sifat itu." Jawaban dari Naruto barusan hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafas panjang dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. " Baiklah baiklah, kami mengerti dan jika sifat gadis itu keluar saat berada didalam rumah jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasannya." Hidan berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit bercanda, namun Naruto segera memutar kepalanya menghadap kearah Hidan berdiri.

" Aku baru saja akan bicara seperti itu."

DONG

.

.

Kembali kepertarungan, saat ini gadis itu berdiri dengan tenang menghadap kearah iblis liar yang saat ini sudah tak berdaya tersebut, tatapan bahagia terlihat dimatanya. Entah karena hal sifat atau suatu dendam yang telah terlampiaskan. " apa permintaan terakhirmu wahai iblis liar." Ucapan yang menandakan kemenangan terlontarkan dari gadis itu, tak begitu keras namun tersirat arti kematian didalamnya.

' **Bunuh aku!** 'dengan terlontarnya ucapan dari iblis liar tersebut sebuah Sycthe besar sukses menembus dada dari iblis liar tersebut dan.

BUM

Ledakan yang tak begitu besar tercipta, namun sanggup menghancurkan setengah badan dari iblis liar tersebut, gadis tersebut mengangkat Sycthe besarnya dan melepasnya, dengan terlepasnya Sycthe dari tangan sang gadis menghilanglah Sycthe tersebut meninggalkan serbuk serbuk hitam bak serbuk besi yang berhamburan. Gadis tersebut berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto berada seraya mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian biasa.

" Apa mau kalian iblis-san?" Gadis tersebut berucap dengan menyunging sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya, Naruto yang melihat gadis tersebut berdiri didepannya segera bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri didepan gadis tersebut. " Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, king dari keluarga iblis Namikaze dan mereka adalah anggota keluargaku, kami kemari karena kami merasakan aura yang cukup besar berasal dari sini."

Gadis tersebut mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Naruto barusan. " Namaku Ai Victorique bisa dipanggil Ai, aku Vampire yang berasal dari France dan aku sudah tinggal disini selama lima tahun." Naruto menangguk mendengar penjelasan dari gadis loli yang bernama Ai barusan. " Jika benar kalian iblis, tolong tunjukan sayap kalian padaku." Ucapan dari Ai barusan ditanggapi dengan mengembangnya sayap dari masing masing punggung keluarga Namikaze.

Ai yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti, entah karena hal apa. " Naruto-san."

" Ya saya sendiri."

" Jomblo Lu !"

Abaikan yang terakhir. -_-

" Bisakah anda mengubahku menjadi iblis seperti kalian?" Pernyataan dari gadis barusan sukses membuat seluruh keluarga Namikaze terkejut termasuk Itachi dan Sasuke yang membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari gadis barusan. Naruto yang tadinya terkejut segera merubah raut wajahnya yang kini tersenyum, tanpa dia meminta gadis tersebut sudah memohon untuk menjadikannya iblis, sesuatu yang tak terduga.

" Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab seraya mengeluarkan bidak yang tersisa, namun hal yang sangat tak terduga lagi lagi terjadi, bidak yang baru saja Naruto keluarkan segera melontar masuk kedalam tubuh gadis tersebut, Naruto ingat perkataan dari Satan sebelum dia ditendang kebumi oleh Shinigami.

FlashBack On

" Ingatlah Naruto, ini adalah _Evil Pieces_ spesial, bukan kau yang memberikannya namun _Evil Pieces_ inilah yang memilih."

FlashBack Off

AARRGGGHH

Teriakan kesakitan dari Ai terdengar cukup keras, namun hal tersebut tak membuat sang gadis tersungkur, namun ledakan energi yang cukup kuat menguar diudara, kekuatan yang sukses membuat enam orang yang baru saja datang memucat, ya mereka adalah Rias dan anggota peeragenya. Mereka tak menyangka siapa orang yang mengeluarkan energi yang bergitu besar adalah seorang gadis mungil.

" Bagaimana Ai-chan? Apakah ada perubahan?" Naruto mulai angkat bicara saat melihat Ai mulai mengatur nafasnya, Ai yang merasa namanya disebut segera menatap kearah Naruto berada. " Aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat besar, kekuatan dalam tubuhku terasa meluap luap." Jawaban dari Ai barusan sukses membuat seluruh anggota clan Namikaze tersenyum puas, namun-

" Apa yang terjadi!" suara dari belakang mereka mengintruksi seluruh keluarga Namikaze untuk memutar badannya mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut terdengar, dan nampaklah sorang laki laki dengan wajah yang terlihat mesum berrambut coklat dengan sebuah sarung tangan berada disana, dia Issei Pawn dari Rias Gremory yang kini berdiri didepan sang ketua.

" Ah, Issei aku baru saja mendapat anggota keluarga baru disini." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei dengan bergerak kearah kanannya untuk memperlihatkan seorang gadis berrambut pirang yang kini berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Issei yang melihat siapa yang ada disana membulatkan matanya dan-

" KAWAII." Issei berlari cepat kearah gadis tersebut berada, kedua tangannya dia angkat seperti orang yang akan memeluk sesuatu, seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto sudah dapat dia lewat begitu pula dengan Naruto, semakin dekat jarak antara dia dan Ai namun-

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan keras bersarang tepat diulu hati dari Issei, sebuah kepalan tangan mungil sukses menghantarkan rasa sakit yang cukup untuk membuat seekor Minotaur terlempar, begitu pula dengan Issei dia terlempar cepat kearah sang ketua berada, namun sebuah rantai sukses menangkapnya, Obito sukses menangkap Issei yang kini sedang berguling guling menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

" Dasar mesum." Koneko yang melihat tingkah dari Issei hanya berucap dengan nada datar seperti biasa, semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa saat melihat dan mendengar tingkah dan ucapan dari Issei dan Koneko, Naruto yang merasa sudah tak ada yang akan dibicarakan berjalan mendekati Ai dan kemudian mereka berjalan mendekati keluarga baru mereka.

" Baiklah jika sudah tak ada yang penting lagi bagaimana jika kita kembali kerumah dan mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan sebagai ucapan syukur kita karena keluarga kita kini sudah lengkap." Ajakan dari Naruto disambut baik oleh anggota keluarganya, setelahnya mereka menghilang kedalam lingkaran sihir mereka setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada anggota keluarga Gremory.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit mendecih tak suka, entah karena hal apa. Akeno yang mendengar dan melihat decihan dan gerakan dari Rias pun berusaha mengajaknya bicara. " Ada apa Bochou?" Pertanyaan dari Akeno sukses mengalihkan perhatian dari Rias.

" Tak ada apa apa, lebih baik kita kembali." Ucapan dari Rias mengintruksi seluruh anggota peeragenya, setalahnya mereka kembali menuju tempat mereka sebelumnya namun-

" Aku iri padamu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

 **T . B . C**

 **Maaf menunggu lama, banyak project yang harus saya kerjakan entah didalam sekolah ataupun diluar sekolah jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya, baiklah saatnya balas Review :**

 **.792 : Musuh yang bisa ngalahin Naruto ya, etoo mungkin akan keluar dalam dua sampai tiga chap kedepan, dan hal tersebut masih saya fikirkan hehehe.**

 **XavierLusifer87 : Hehehe makasih, hal tersebut keingat saat temen saya ngelakuin itu :v**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Emang bukan dia, dan itu akan terjawab diChap depan hehe.**

 **Guest : Tentang Pair Naru dan Sasu bukan Rias dan Sona.**

 **Sasofi No Danna : Kayanya gak bakal Harem ini hehehe gomenasai.**

 **Energy Flow : Untuk kekuatan tentang api putih Naru yang melebihi kekuatan dari api Amaterasu saya hanya mengambil hal tersebut dari sesuatu yang menjurus kesuatu hal yang menurut saya seperti berfikir kritis, warna putih dapat tercipta dari beberapa warna yang dikombinasikan oleh warna tertentu dan kombinasi yang sama, sedangkan hitam dikombinasikan dari warna yang tak teratur dan berbeda, jadi secara tidak langsung hal tersebutlah yang saya buat sebagai power dari Naru, api putih tersebut dapat digunakan jikalau orang yang menggunakannya sudah dalam keadaan siap dan hal tersebut tanpa resiko apapun, sedangkan Amaterasu contoh Sasuke, dia menggunakan api tersebut masih mendapat resiko seperti matanya yang mengeluarkan darah dan kebutan, jika jawaban saya agak aneh dan ngelantu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

 **Baiklah terimakasih untuk beberapa review dari kalian semua, dan untuk review lanjut saya sudah lanjut hehehe**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **: Untuk Pair, mungkin sedikit terlihat di Ch ini.**

 **.31 : Mungkin tidak, karena saya tidak begitu menyukai Harem eheheheheh**

 **Ryuketsu no Hato : Ehehe, maaf untuk keterlambatannya, untuk Pair dari Naruto saya ambil dari anime lain, dan untuk Sasuke masih saya carikan yang pas untuk dia. Dan saya pastikan Fic ini tak akan hiatus.**

 **Pembaca yang suka diam : Dari anime Gosick, sebenarnya namanya Victorique de Blois, tapi karena suatu hal saya menggantinya menjadi Ai Victorique.**

 **. 792 : Mungkin akan saya lakukan khukhukhu.**

 **Arafim123 : Sedikit terjawab dalam chapter ini.**

 **Mungkin sedikit yang saya balas, dan maaf akan keterlambatannya. Sebagai gantinya saya menambah words dalam fic ini sebanyak 1k ehehehe, selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Hari yang terlihat indah diKuoh saat ini, cukup untuk membuat seseorang segera bangun dari dunia mimpi mereka. Namun berbeda dengan sebuah rumah yang saat ini terdengar sangat sangat ribut, kenapa ? karena seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah mendorong sebuah meja dorong yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa makanan direstoran.

Sorakan bahagia terdengar dari mulut mereka, terutama Naruto karena salah satu makanan yang dibawa gadis tersebut adalah makanan para dewa dalam mitologi Touchi, .. Ramen. Dibelakang gadis tersebut datang pula seorang wanita bersurai biru dengan sebuah origami kertas berbentuk bunga dikepalanya, tak berbeda jauh dengan gadis bersurai pirang tadi, dia pun juga membawa sebuah meja dorong yang berisi berbagai makanan.

" RAMEN!" Naruto, nama anak itu Naruto, dia berteriak keras saat melihat makanan kesukaannya, bahkan belum sempat disajikan Naruto sudah menyambar lima mangkuk ramen yang disediakan oleh gadis yang bernama Ai tersebut, semua yang ada disana hanya menepuk keningnya keras saat melihat tingkah laku Naruto saat melihat ramen ada didepannya.

" Berdoalah dulu Naruto-kun." Ai dan wanita berrambut biru a.k.a Konan berucap bersamaan, namun sebuah gelengan didepatnya dari Naruto yang saat itu sedang memasukkan sebuah gulungan besar ramen kedalam mulutnya.

" Kwita uadhalah 'GLEK' iblis Ai-chan, Konan-nee, apa kalian lupa? Kita tak diharuskan berdoa pada Kami-sama, jadi aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih akan makannan yang baru saja disajikan." Jawaban dari Naruto sukses membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya tertegun, mereka lupa akan hal tersebut namun satu fakta, mereka semua sering berdoa pada Kami-sama namun tak mengalami namanya sakit akibat berdoa itu.

" Tapi mengapa ak-"

" Aku tahu pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan Yahiko-nii, aku awalnya juga bingung namun aku ingin satu hal, Kami-sama pernah memberkahi kita saat kita kembali hidup saat itu, aku juga pernah sekali terkena tebasan dari tombak cahaya, namun aku tak merasakan sakit yang berarti. Jadi aku simpulkan cahaya bukanlah kelemahan kita." Seluruh anggota keluarganya tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto barusan.

" Hah, tumben kau dapat berfikir dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan ejekan ringan pada Naruto, Naruto yang baru saja selesai meminum kuah ramen yang ketiganya hanya tersenyum kecil. " Tumben kau bicara cukup panjang teme." Balasan dari Naruto sukses membuat seisi ruang tertawa, bahkan Itachi pun tersenyum akibat hal tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke dia saat ini kembali merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar papan.

,-,

,-,

SKIP TIME

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Rias dan para anggota peeragenya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rias akan bertarung dengan Raiser, pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan sebuah pertunangan yang tak diinginkan satu pihak.

Tak hanya bagi Rias, bagi Naruto pun hari ini juga penting, dia mendapat panggilan dari Maou Lucifer a.k.a Sirzech Gremory untuk menghadap padanya diUnderworld bersama dengan seluruh Peeragenya serta untuk menonton pertandingan antara Rias melawan Raiser yang dahulu sempat dia kalahkan.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Sirzech sampai tahu keberadaan dari Namikaze Clan, Grayfia memberitahu semuanya pada keempat Maou Underworld, keempat Maou tersebut sempat terkejut akan pemberitahuan dari Grayfia, jarang ada orang yang dapat mengalahkan keturunan Phenex dengan sangat mudah seperti dalam penjelasan Grayfia, entah itu dilebih lebihkan atau tidak oleh Grayfia.

.-.

Karena panggilan dari Sirzech, Naruto dan anggota keluarganya tak ada yang pergi kesekolah, begitu pula anggota keluarga Naruto yang bekerja mereka izin untuk tak masuk kerja hari ini. Terlihat Naruto dan anggota keluarganya kini tengah berkumpul dirumah mereka, sudah dari pagi tadi saat mereka melaksanakan sarapan bersama mereka berkumpul, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk berkumpul.

" Baiklah Grayfia-san, kami akan berangkat." Naruto berjalan kearah dimana anggota keluarganya berkumpul, namun Grayfia menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan tangannya yang menghalau jalan Naruto. "Kalian berangkat dengan sihir teleportasiku saja, agar aku dapat mengirim kalian langsung kedepan Sirzech-sama." Desahan cukup panjang dilontarkan Naruto, namun dia hanya bisa pasrah akan hal ini.

" Baiklah." Dengan terlontarnya ucapan Naruto barusan, lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar tercipta dan sukses menelan bulat bulat Naruto beserta anggota keluarganya.

.-.

Disisi lain, kini Rias dan anggota peeragenya tengah bersiap siap untuk melaksanakan Rating Game, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja mereka untuk segera bertanding melawan Phenex cabul itu. Dari seluruh anggota peerage Rias, Isseilah yang terlihat benar benar marah, ya jelas saja, orang yang diidam idamkan oleh Issei akan ditunangkan.

Sudah sedari tadi Issei mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, dapat dilihat dia sangat siap dalam pertarungan ini, walaupun dia sama sekali tak mengetahui kekuatan sesungguhnya dari musuhnya hari ini, dia hanya tahu bahwa musuhnya dapat berregenerasi dengan cepat itu saja, dan Issei hanya mengetahui satu cara untuk mengalahkan musuhnya, 'hajar dia' itu saja.

Rias tahu, latihan yang dia dan anggota peeragenya jalani sama sekali tak berarti besar didepan Raiser dan anggota peeragenya. Phenex adalah salah satu Clan Iblis diUnderworld yang sangat terkenal akan regenerasinya yang benar benar hebat, bahkan jarang ada orang yang dapat menang dalam Rating Game saat melawan salah satu anggota dari clan Phenex.

Dan hari ini, Rias Gremory akan mengadu keuntungannya untuk bertarung melawan sang pewaris Clan Phenex dan menentukan pertunangan antaranya dengan Raiser Phenex sang pewaris Clan Phenex.

.-.

.-.

Saat ini Naruto dan anggota keluarganya telah berada didepan keempat Maou Underworld. Dapat dilihat wajah tertarik diperlihatkan keempat Maou tersebut terhadap iblis muda dari clan Namikaze yang saat ini berdiri didepan mereka, keempat Maou tersebut dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari pancaran energi iblis iblis muda didepan mereka.

" Jadi kalian iblis dari keluarga Namikaze, keluarga yang belum terdaftar diUnderworld?" Pertanyaan dari Sirzech memecah kesunyian, Naruto dan anggota keluarganya tersenyum, dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan menunduk hormat sebagai salam awal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sirzech.

" Anda benar Sirzech-sama, kami iblis dalam naungan nama Namikaze." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Maou Lucifer tersebut sebagai King dalam peeragennya, dengan perkataan yang berkesan tenang dan tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun Naruto sukses menjawab pertanyaan dari Sirzech.

" Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan penting untuk King kalian-" Falbium berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat serius, Sirzech, Serafall, dan Ajuka cukup tertarik akan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Falbium, ketiga Maou tersebut tahu jika Falbium adalah Maou termalas dan terpintar diantara mereka, dan jika dia sudah serius dia pasti akan membawa suatu yang menarik. Naruto yang merasa dimaksud oleh Falbium mengangkat kepalanya.

" -Dari mana kau mendapatkan _Evil Pieces._?" Pertanyaan dari Falbium sedikit membuat Naruto dan anggota keluarganya tersentak kaget. Sebuah permasalahan muncul, apakah dia perlu menjawab jujur? Atau dia berbohong? Dan jika berbohong, alasan apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan ini? Namun-

" **Kami berasal dari Dimensi lain, sebenarnya kami semua sudah mati selain Ai-chan. Saya dan Sasuke diReinkarnasikan dengan** _ **Evil Pieces**_ **oleh seorang kakek tua dengan enam pasang sayap iblis, dan disampingnya terdapat setitik cahaya yang cukup besar, setelahnya saya pun juga mereinkarnasikan anggota keluarga saya dengan** _ **Evil Pieces**_ **dan akhirnya hanya tersisa Queen, dan Queen tersebut saya gunakan untuk mengubah Ai-chan menjadi iblis.** "

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Falbium dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Terkejut pasti, keempat Maou tersebut harus berfikir keras akan penjelasan dari Naruto barusan. " Bolehkan kami mengetes kemampuan kalian?" Sirzech bertanya pada Naruto, ketiga Maou lainnya nampak tertarik saat Sirzech mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

" Tentu Sirzech-sama, namun jangan hari ini kami ingin menyaksikan seperti apa Rating Game itu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Sirzech selaku King dari para anggota peeragenya, Sirzech yang mendapat jawaban tersebut mengangguk meng'iya'kan, dia tahu mereka adalah iblis baru yang baru saja menjadi salah satu keluarga iblis diUnderworld jadi dapat dia maklumi.

" Baiklah aku mengerti, lebih baik kita segera pergi untuk menyaksikan Rating Game hari ini dan tolong dukung Rias agar menang dalam pertandingan hari ini." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Sirzech hanya dapat tersenyum, dia tahu iblis tak dapat berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

" Baiklah saya mengerti, ya walaupun sebenarnya saya ingin mendoakan mereka agar mereka dapat menang dalam pertandingan hari ini." Naruto berucap dengan sedikit bercanda namun-

BUGH DUGH

" Ittai, kenapa kalian berdua memukulku hah Yahiko-nii, Konan-nee!" Naruto berteriak dengan cukup keras, namun hal itu menambah tatapan tajam dari beberapa anggota keluarga dari Naruto.

DUGH

" Sopanlah sedikit dengan Sirzech-sama!" Naruto yang mendapat jitakan kasih sayang LAGI dari Konan hanya dapat memegangi kepalanya yang membengkak cukup besar karena kuatnya jitakan dari Konan barusan.

" Maafkan baka Otoutoku ini Sirzech-sama, dia kadang memang tidak sopan." Keempat Maou yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat tertawa gugup, bahkan Falbium sempat tertawa kecil karena tingkah keluarga iblis baru ini.

" Ahahaha, tak apa apa Konan-san kami suka dengan sifat Naruto-kun, ya kan Sirzech." Serafal berucap dengan nada childishnya dan itu cukup untuk menambah suasana ceria dalam ruangan para Maou ini.

" Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita segera berangkat untuk melihat Rating Game hari ini."

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Rating Game antara Raiser Phenex melawan Rias Gremory dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phenex dengan telak. Bahkan sang Sekiryuutei tak berkutik didepan Raiser Phenex, kenapa? Karena Raiser dan anggota peeragenya menggunakan Air Mata Phoenex, sebuah air yang berasal dari Air Mata burung Phoenex, air yang dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun.

Walaupun Sekiryuutei sudah menyarangkan ratusan pukulan pada Raiser, tak ada satupun yang memberi dampak berarti pada penerus clan Phenex tersebut, ditambah dengan Reigenerasi clan Phenex yang menambah kesulitan dalam mengalahkan burung itu.

Dari para anggota peerage Rias, Issei dan Konekolah yang mendapat luka yang cukup parah dan sekarang mereka tengah dirawat intensif karena pertandingan yang cukup keras hari ini. Dilain sisi, Rias saat ini tengah menitikkan air mata seraya menatap kaca yang berada didepannya, gaun yang dia kenakan saat ini sedikit basah karena tetesan air matanya. Ya, dia saat ini tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan pertunangan dengan Raiser Phenex.

Sirzech pun juga cukup kecewa akan hasil Rating Game tersebut, dia tahu Raiser dan anggota peeragenya menggunakan Air Mata Phoenex yang sebenarnya tak ada dalam perjanjian sebelumnya, namun apa bisa dikata, walaupun dia adalah Maou dia tak dapat berbuat banyak dan hanya dapat meminta keajaiban saja.

Saat ini, Raiser tengah berdiri dengan angkuh didepan para penonton sekaligus tamu Rating Game dan Pertunangan antara dia dengan Rias. Tak berapa lama muncullah Rias Gremory dengan dibalut gaun putih yang menambah keanggunannya, para anggota peerage dari Rias hanya dapat menatap sedih sekaligus benci pada Raiser saat itu, terlebih Issei yang sudah berjanji untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini.

" Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, hari ini saya Raiser Phenex penerus dari Clan Phenex yang abadi akan memulai pertunangan dengan Rias Gremory, putri dari Lucius Gremory. Oleh karena itu, seluruh hadirin dimohon untuk berdiri untuk menyambut Rias Gremory." Raiser berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sombong, tak berapa lama Rias datang dan sudah sampai dimimbar tempat dimana dia dan Raiser Phenex akan melangsungan pertunangan mereka.

Raiser tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia memegang tangan dari Rias dan menciumnya dengan tatapan nafsu yang besar. " Bailah, aku Raiser Phenex dari clan Phenex yang terkenal akan keabadiannya akan memulai per-"

BUUMMM

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar menghentikan perkataan dari Raiser yang belum sempat selesai. Kepulan asap yang cukup tebal tercipta tepat didepan mimbar tempat dimana Raiser dan Rias berdiri dengan jarak sekitar lima belas meter dari mereka. Seluruh tamu yang ada disana berdiri, bahkan para penjaga sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing masing.

Kepulan asap tersebut mulai menipis, seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada kepulan asap tersebut. " Raiser Phenex! Aku muak mendengar kata kata tentang keabadi dari mulutmu! Kau fikir menjadi orang yang abadi itu menyenangkan hah!" Dari kepulan asap yang mulai menipis muncul Hidan yang sudah siap dengan Death Scythe milihnya dan sudah dia acungkan kearah Raiser berdiri. Semua iblis yang menjadi tamu untuk acara pertunangan antara Raiser dan Rias terkejut bukan main.

Disisi lain pemimpin clan Phenex yang adalah orang tua dari Raiser Phenex menatap Sirzech yang saat ini sedang menatap Hidan dengan tatapan yang terlihat cukup terkejut. Dia tahu ini bukan rencana dari Sirzech karena ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sirzech mengartikan dia tak tahu menahu akan hal ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Raiser karena sifat angkuh dan sombongnya akibat keabadian yang dia miliki, tapi sang pemimpin dari clan Phenex itu ingin memberi pelajaran dengan cara yang berbeda.

Disisi yang lain saat ini Sirzech tengah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengartikan membutuhkan penjelasan, Naruto yang mendapat tatapan dari Sirzech berjalan pelan mendekati Sirzech, setelah sampai ditujuan dia membisikan sesuatu pada Sirzech, Sirzech yang mendengar bisikan dari Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

" Apa maumu hah!" Raiser terlihat marah dan siap untuk bertarung, dapat dilihat dari sayap api yang sudah dia keluarkan dari balik pungungnya, Rias yang terkejut akan kejadian barusan hanya dapat melihat kearah Hidan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara bahagia dengan takut, bahagia karena akan ada yang melawan Raiser, takut karena bisa saja pemimpin clan Phenex akan membenci clan Gremory.

" Mauku ? Mauku adalah menantangmu berduel satu lawan satu untuk membuktikan bagaimana rasanya menjadi abadi dan aku ingin menunjukan apa itu keabadian!" Hidan melesat kearah Raiser setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, begitu pula dengan Raiser. Namun sebelum mereka saling bertemu dan masih menyisakan jarak sekitar tiga meter mereka berdua berhenti bergerak setelah dia kepulan asap menahan serangan mereka masing masing.

" Kau jangan gegabah Hidan, ini berada diUnderworld tempat dimana para iblis berkumpul, jika kau bertarung dalam keadaan tak resmi seperti dalam Rating Game para iblis yang lain pun juga dapat ikut menyerangmu." Dari kepulan asap yang menahan serangan dari Hidan berdiri Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menangkap Sycthe Hidan, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti dibawah kaki dari Naruto nampak retakan yang cukup besar akibat kuatnya serangan dari Hidan.

Disisi lain ada Sirzech Gremory yang menahan pukulan dari Raiser dengan satu tangannya, bagi Sirzech pukulan dari Raiser tak berarti sama sekali untuknya. " Tahan emosimu Raiser-" Sirzech menggantung ucapannya seraya melepakan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Raiser. "-Jika begini, lebih baik kalian memulai lagi Rating Game antara Raiser dan peeragenya melawan Naruto bersama peeragenya." Ucapan dari Raiser sukses membuat seisi ruangan bergemuruh akibat ekspresi masing masing tamu undangan.

" Bagaimana ? dan bagaimana Phenex sama? (maaf, gak tau nama dari orang tua Raiser.)" sang pemimpin dari clan Phenex terlihat berfikir sebentar, setelahnya dia meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Sirzech barusan namun-

" Maaf Sirzech-sama, kami adalah iblis baru yang baru saja menjadi salah satu penghuni Underworld, apakah tidak apa apa kami langsung mengikuti Rating Game ini? Bahkan anda serta Maou yang lainnya belum mengetahui kekuatan kami?" Bukan Naruto yang berucap, namun Yahikolah yang mewakili Naruto barusan, Sirzech yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Yahiko hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Tak apa, Rating Game ini juga dapat mengukur kemampuan kalian-"

" Yap betul kata Sirzech, aku penasaran dengan kekuatan kalian." Ucapan dari Sirzech dipotong oleh Serafal yang baru saja tiba disamping Sirzech. Naruto dan kawan kawannya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan sebuah bisikan kecil didengar Naruto. " _apa kita harus mengeluarkan kekuatan kita sesungguhnya?_ " Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil saja.

" Baiklah kami menerimanya." Raiser yang melihat siapa lawannya kali ini hanya dapat mendecih kecil, antara menyepelekan dan marah. " Dan untukmu Raiser, jika kau menang dalam pertarungan ini tak hanya pertunangan dengan Rias yang akan kau dapatkan, tapi kau bisa langsung menikahinya." Ucapan dari Sirzech barusan bagai petir yang menyambar tepat diubun ubun dari Rias, dia hanya dapat mematung dengan tatapan tajam kearah sang kakak walau dia dapat melihat wajah sang kakak seperti tidak ikhlas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Semua persiapan untuk melakukan Rating Game antara Naruto dengan Raiser sudah siap, tempat yang akan digunakan adalah tiruan dari Akademi Kuoh. Saat ini, kedua kelompok telah diteleportasikan kedalam arena.

" Apa rencanamu Naruto?" Deidara bertanya pada Naruto, semua anggota keluarganya menatap kearah dimana Naruto berdiri namun-

" Hajar saja mereka, kalian tahu aku tak but-"

DUAG

" Apa kau bodoh! kita dalam pertarunga resmi dan apa kau ingin membuat nama keluarga kita malu karena kita hanya akan bertarung dengan cara barbar!" Lagi lagi Konan menyarangkan sebuah jitakan keras kekepala dari Naruto. " Baiklah baiklah, kita menyebar menjadi enam kelompok, dan karena dikeluarga kita hanya ada empat orang yang memiliki bidak pion jadi dalam empat kelompok diharuskan untuk ada satu orang yang memiliki bidak pion-" Naruto menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"-sisanya didua kelompok yang lain akan diisi oleh aku dan Ai-chan, dan aku berpartner dengan teme, kalian bisa memilih dengan siapa kalian berpartner, dan dari titik ini kita menyebar dan usahakan jangan ada satu pun dari kita yang gugur!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan semangat yang terlihat membara, seluruh keluarganya terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti bahkan-

CUP

" Untuk keberuntunganmu Naruto-kun." Bahkan Ai memberi ciuman singkat pada pipi Naruto yang sukses memicu adanya ejekan ejekan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya serta memicu jantung Naruto memompa darah lebih cepat. " Baiklah, kita harus menang!"

YAA!

.-.

.-.

At Yahiko dan Deidara.

Saat ini, Yahiko dan Deidara tengah terbang dengan burung putih ciptaan Deidara, entah apa yang mereka fikirkan namun bagi mereka ini adalah salah satu cara yang menurut mereka efektif untuk mengundang musuh agar mereka dapat dengan mudah menghabisi mereka. Tak berapa lama datang dua orang gadis yang terbang cepat kearah mereka berdua, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuat dua anggota keluarga Naruto gentar.

Tak membuang buang waktu, Deidara segera melempar puluhan burung burung kecil berwarna putih kearah kedua anggota peerage dari Raiser, cukup terkejut mereka berdua merasa bukan bahaya yang berarti mereka berdua hanya menebaskan senjata mereka beberapa kali kearah burung burung kecil itu namun-

" Bodoh ! **KATSU** !"

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Ledakan ledakan yang tak cukup besar sukses membuat kedua peerage dari Raiser tersebut terlempar ketanah, tak hanya itu dibawah sudah menunggu sebuah laba laba putih yang cukup besar dan lagi lagi-

BUUMMM

Kini ledakan yang lebih besar tercipta akibat salah satu jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Deidara.

' **Dua Pawn dari Raiser tak dapat meneruskan pertandingan** '

Terdengar suara Grayfia yang mengumumkan apa yang terjadi, Deidara tersenyum saat melihat lagi seni tercintanya namun-

DUGH

" Oy baka! Kenapa kau menghabisi mereka berdua hah bagianku kapan!" Deidara cukup terkejut saat kepalanya mendapat sebuah pukulan kuat dari Yahiko, bukannya marah namun Deidara hanya tertawa kecil untuk menanggapi tingkah Yahiko barusan. " Ahaha, maaf maaf jika bertemu musuh lagi biar kau saja yang menyelesaikan.

Berbagai ledakan dan suara teriakan yang memekikan telinga mengisi Rating Game kali ini, para penonton dibuat terkagum kagum akan Rating Game kali ini, kenapa ? karena mereka tahu bahwa Namikaze adalah satu keluarga iblis baru diUnderworld, dan dapat mereka simpulkan bahwa mereka sama sekali belum mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya, bahkan sekarang yang tersisa dari peerage Raiser hanya Queen Raiser a.k.a Yubelluna, Ravel, dan Raiser saja.

Namun sebaliknya, keluarga dari Naruto sama sekali tak ada yang terkalahkan walau pun begitu mereka tak dapat lari dari luka yang menggores tubuh mereka dan luka luka tersebut hanyalah luka kecil yang bagi mereka tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Saat ini keluarga dari Naruto sudah sampai ditempat Raiser berada, Raiser hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. " Baiklah Raiser Phenex, apa kau akan bertarung atau kau hanya ingin bersembunyi dibelakang bokong dari peeragemu itu.?" Ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat Raiser meningkatkan killing intens yang dia bisa keluarkan, kobaran api besar sudah menutupi kedua tangannya.

" Bangsat ! Aku Raiser Phenex, iblis abadi yang tak akan menyerah padamu, kau akan mati hari ini !" Raiser melesat menuju Naruto dengan kobaran api yang besar, dia bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Naruto namun-

BUGH

" Kau adalah lawanku bangsat !" Sebuah tendangan sukses membuat Raiser terlempar cukup jauh karena kuatnya tendangan tersebut, Yubelluna dan Ravel terkejut akan apa yang terjadi dan dengan cepat mereka segera menolong Raiser untuk berdiri, walau pun mereka harus mendapat dorongan dari Raiser.

" Ya dia lawanmu dan biarkan Queenku melawan anggota peeragemu yang tersisa itu." Ai tersenyum ala Psycopat saat Naruto berucap demikian, dia dengan segera maju seraya menarik Sycthe yang dia miliki, Yubelluna dan Ravel pun bersiap untuk menghadapi pertarungan.

Yubelluna sang The Bomb Queen sudah bersiap dengan bom bom apinya, dia maju terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang Ai, berkali kali serangan bom api Yubelluna lancarkan, namun tak satu pun yang mengenai Ai, karena hampir semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yubelluna dapat ditebas dengan Sycthe Ai dengan mudah.

Yubelluna mendecih karena hampir seluruh serangannya dapat dihalau oleh Ai dengan mudah, bahkan gerakan gerakan dari Ai saat menahan serangan dari Yubelluna bak orang yang sedang menari dilantai dansa.

Tak mau hanya bertahan, Ai melesat maju untuk menyerang Yubelluna dengan berbagai serangan dari Sycthenya, Yubelluna berusaha menghindari serangan serangan dari serangan Ai namun beberapa goresan tak luput dari tubuhnya akibat Sycthe Ai. Ai melompat mundur untuk mengambil nafas tambahan, begitu pula dengan Yubelluna mereka berdua terlihat mengambil nafas. Ai memasang kuda kuda yang bagi Yubelluna cukup aneh.

Kenapa ? karena kedua kaki dari Ai terbuka cukup lebar, badan sedikit diputar kebelakang dengan Sycthe yang ditarik kebelakang, setelahnya Ai melompat tinggi dengan posisi yang masih sama seraya berucap lirih-

 **Sycthe Tornado**

Ai berputar cepat, dan bahkan saking cepatnya udara yang mengelilingi Ai ikut berputar cepat dan membuat sebuah tornado yang cukup besar, Yubelluna yang terkejut akan hal tersebut berusaha melemparkan bom bom api miliknya kearah tornado yang dibuat oleh Ai, namun itu semua sia sia belaka karena saking kuatnya putaran dari Ai, tornado semakin mendekat dan Yubelluna semakin kalut, dia berusaha terbang namun tertarik oleh tornado buatan Ai.

Namun, setelah jarak antara Ai dengan Yubelluna manipis tornado Ai berhenti dan melontarkan Ai kearah dimana Yubelluna berada, dengan Sycthe yang sudah dia ayunkan Yubelluna sukses terluka dan harus dikeluarkan dari pertandingan.

' **Queen dari Raiser tidak dapat meneruskan pertandingan'**

Raiser mendecih keras, dia kalah telak bahkan sebelum dia menyarangkan satu pun pukulan pada musuhnya. Hidan berjalan pelan kearah Raiser dan berhenti sepuluh meter didepan Raiser seraya menangkat **Death Sycthe** miliknya.

" Dengan **Death Sycthe** pemberian Shinigami-sama ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu Raiser Phenex!" Ucapan dari Hidan sukses membuat semua yang menonton pertandingan itu terkejut bukan main, pemberian Shinigami? Dapat disimpulkan bahwa iblis yang satu ini pernah mati, tak hanya para penonton bahkan Raiser terkejut sampai kedua matanya membulat sempurna, ditambah Hidan sudah melesat maju kearahnya.

Hidan menggerakan Sycthe miliknya kearah Raiser, namun gerakan dari Hidan sudah terbaca oleh Raiser, dengan cepat dia membuat sihir pertahanan yang ditambah dengan lapisan api miliknya, Death Sycthe milik Hidan membentur sihir pertahanan dari Raiser menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang cukup besar. Hidan melompat kebelakang namun sebelum kakinya menapak pada arena pertarungan sebuah bola api datang padanya.

Tak mau ambil resiko, Hidan berusaha menebas sebuah bola api yang dilemparkan oleh Raiser barusan, dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi api tersebut bukannya tertebas namun api dari Raiser itu terserap dan masuk kedalam Death Sycthe milik Hidan. Hidan berdiri dengan sempurna seraya mengamati Sycthe miliknya yang sudah menyala bagai besi yang dipanaskan.

" Kau tahu, Sycthe ini terbuat dari batu magma neraka terdalam dan Sycthe ini sudah jutaan kali digunakan untuk menarik nyawa seseorang, jadi api jenis apapun tak akan pernah dapat merusak bahkan menggores sedikitpun Sycthe ini." Penjelasan dan kejadian barusan sukses membuat Raiser mendecih marah, namun bukan Raiser namanya jika tak mengeluarkan emosinya dengan sebuah serangan yang brutal

Sebuah bola api raksasa dibuat oleh Raiser, dia terbang seraya mengangkat bola api raksasa tersebut. " Jika semua api dapat diserap oleh senjatamu itu bagaimana jika bola api ini memanggangmu sebelum semuanya kau serap!" Raiser berteriak bak orang kesetanan, dia semakin menambah kekuatan dari bola api tersebut, namun Hidan sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Bahkan api dari manusia keriput itu tak bisa memanggangku, Yakitori !" Hidan melompat kearah Raiser terbang, Raiser yang melihat kesempatan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan bola api raksasa tersebut kearah Hidan, Hidan yang melihat hal tersebut segera menarik Death Sycthe miliknya, bola api tersebut semakin mendekat dan Hidan menggerakan Death Sycthe miliknya kearah kiri tubuhnya dan-

 **BUUMMM**

Ledakan yang sangat keras mengguncang tempat dimana Hidan dan Raiser bertarung, bahkan Kakuzu dan Yahiko sampai harus membuat sihir pertahan double untuk mengantisipasi kekuatan dari serangan Raiser barusan.

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi, Raiser melayang dengan tenang namun dapat dilihat setetes keringat menetes dari pelipis kepalanya, dia terlihat tersenyum diangkasa, senyuman yang menandakan jika dia menang namun senyuman tersebut tak bertahan lama saat melihat tubuh Hidan yang masih utuh walaupun pakaian yang dia gunakan sudah compang camping dan hanya meninggalkan celana yang dia gunakan dan itu pun sudah sobek disana sini.

" Ba-Bagaimana bisa !" Raiser nampak terkejut bukan main saat melihat Hidan sama sekali tak terluka, Hidan yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Raiser hanya tersenyum meremehkan seraya menaikkan satu alis miliknya.

" Hah, apa kau lupa jika aku juga **abadi**!" Hidan menjawab pertanyaan dari Raiser ditambah dengan menekan kata terakhirnya, Raiser yang mendengar ucapan dari Hidan terkejut namun itu semua harus dia singkirkan karena saat ini Hidan telah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi terbang, dan satu fakta yang dia ketahui sayap Hidan terlihat hanya sepasang saja.

Hidan bergerak dengan sangat cepat setelah dia berPromosi menjadi Knight, bahkan mata dari High Class Devil pun sulit untuk menangkap pergerakan dari Hidan, berbagai serangan telah dilancarkan oleh Hidan pada Raiser dan puluhan luka sayatan sudah didapat oleh Raiser namun itu semua sudah berregenerasi karena darah Phenex yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Hidan berhenti bergerak, dia kini berdiri diatas tanah dengan darah Raiser yang saat ini sudah berada diujung Sycthenya, dia memajukan kepalanya dan.. menjiatnya. Semua penonton dan Raiser serta Ravel bingung akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hidan saat ini, ditambah lagi kini hampir seluruh tubuh dari Hidan menghitam bahkan saat ini Hidan sudah mulai membuat sebuah pola aneh dibawah tubuhnya.

Hidan menarik sebuah besi hitam panjang yang berada dibalik jubah dipungungnya seraya menatap tajam kearah Hidan. " Selamat, karena kau akan menjadi persebahan untuk Jashin-sama." Hidan berucap dengan nada datar nan tajamnya seraya dia mengangkat besi panjangnya tinggi tinggi, setelahnya-

JLEEB

OHOKK

Besi milik Hidan sukses menancap dijantungnya, dan sebuah luka manganga terbuka didada kiri dari Raiser, bukannya merasa kesakitan Hidan saat ini terlihat tertawa senang, namun berbeda dengan Raiser saat ini dia tengah jatuh terduduk karena tak siap akan serangan dari Hidan, walaupun dia adalah seorang Phenex yang terkenal akan regenerasinya namun luka yang didapatnya dijantung cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

" Bagaimana Phenex, apa yang kau rasakan hah, apa hanya sebatas itu daya tahan clan Phenex aku bahkan sama sekali tak merasakan apa itu namanya rasa sakit disini !" Hidan berucap seraya menyentuh bekas luka yang kini mulai menutup lagi, jangan terkejut karena kekuatan iblis yang dia miliki kini dia dapat berregenerasi lebih baik.

Raiser yang sudah mulai berregenerasi kembali mencoba berdiri namun lagi lagi dia merasakan rasa sakit saat kakinya tiba tiba terputus, dan itu semua terjadi berkali kali dan karena hal tersebut kedua belah pihak terlihat kelelahan dan regenerasi mereka semakin melambat.

" Ahahaha, aku suka ini aku benar benar suka ekspresi kesakitanmu." Walaupun sudah semakin melemah, Hidan masih dapat menutupinya dengan sifat Psyconya yang lebih mendominasi dari rasa lemah yang saat ini mulai merasukinya.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto termasuk Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan Hidan, ditambah lagi fisik Hidan yang mulai melemah saat dia sudah berkali kali menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan tubuh dari Raiser, Itachi dan Kakuzu berjalan mendekati Hidan yang tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah menancapkan besi hitam miliknya tepat dijantungnya.

" Hentikan Hidan, tubuhmu sudah tak kuat menghadapi siksaan yang kau lakukan sendiri." Itachi menepuk pundak dari Hidan seraya memberi masukan, namun Hidan sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan dari Itachi, merasa nasehat temannya tak ditanggapi oleh Hidan, Kakuzu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan-

BUGH

" Ketahui batasanmu sendiri bodoh! Jika kau mati disini siapa yang akan disiksa oleh Konan dan Ai-chan!" Kakuzu nampak geram dengan kelakuan Hidan, Hidan yang merasa ucapan dari Kakuzu ada benarnya pun menarik keluar besi hitam miliknya dari dalam jantungnya. Namun, bukannya kembali bersama teman temannya, Hidan mengambil Sycthe miliknya dan melesat cepat kearah Raiser.

Raiser yang masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit akibat tusukan Hidan dijantungnya terkejut bukan main saat melihat Hidan sudah melesat kearahnya dengan Sycthe yang berada digenggamannya, Raiser tak sempat menghindari serangan yang baru saja dilancarkan oleh Hidan namun sesosok gadis kecil melompat tepat didepannya dan-

CRASH

' **Ravel dari keluarga Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan** '

" Ravel !" Raiser benar benar terkejut saat adiknya menjadikan dirinya tameng atas serangan Hidan, separuh badan dari Ravel terpotong karena kuatnya tebasan dan ditambah panasnya Death Sycthe milik Hidan walau pun saat ini dia sudah kembali berregenerasi, Hidan yang baru saja melancarkan serangan sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya.

" Lihatlah itu juga Raiser Phenex, satu amanat yang bisa kau ambil dari kejadian barusan adalah 'Jangan sia siakan wanita yang kau miliki' , dan walaupun dia dan kau abadi, dia akan lebih lama dalam masa pemulihannya karena hampir seperempat nyawanya tertarik oleh Death Sycthe ini." Ucapan Hidan barusan bagai petir yang langsung menyambar Raiser, dia benar benar terkejut.

" Dan lebih baik kau menyerah, keabadianmu tak akan dapat membantumu untuk bertahan dari kami, kau sendiri dan kami masih lengkap kau sudah kalah sebelum bertanding karena sikap arogan dan sombongmu itu Raiser, ingat diatas langit masih ada langit." Perkataan Hidan barusan sukses membuat Raiser mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menandakan bahwa dia saat ini menyerah, Hidan yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali kekeluarganya.

' **Pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto beserta anggota peeragenya.** '

 **T . B . C**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x** **Ai Victorique** **, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Senju-nara Shira : 1 : Sekarang sudah rilis. 2: iya.**

 **Femix : Untuk Pair Sasu masih saya fikirkan, dan Naruto adalah Ai**

 **Loji : Sejak negara api menyerang :v :v**

 **Arafim123 : Yup, maybe :v**

 **Hanya segini yanga dapat saya balas reviewnya, karena kebanyakan bertanya tentang pair, untuk Pair Naruto akan saya pasangkan dengan Ai , dan untuk Sasuke masih dalam pemikiran hehe. Baiklah, Selamat Membaca.**

 **Chapter 7**

Kuoh akademi, hari ini disekolahan yang dahulu hanya dikhususkan untuk para wanita tengah ada sedikit keramaian, ada tiga siswa yang saat ini tengah dikejar kejar oleh para anggota club Kendo, namun dari ketiga siswa tersebut hanya siswa berrambut coklatlah yang harus berhenti karena tertangkap dan sukses mendapat beberapa pukulan dari para siswi club Kendo.

Dia adalah Hyoudo Issei, salah satu anggota dari club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan salah satu anggota peerage dari Rias Gremory, namun seorang pemuda berrambut pirang datang menyelamatkannya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto murid yang bisa dibilang baru beberapa minggu berada disana tepatnya diKuoh Akademi, dia datang dan menghentikan aksi pemukulan yang dilakukan oleh para anggota club Kendo.

Setelah perginya pada anggota club Kendo, Naruto mencoba membantu Issei berdiri dan memapahnya menuju UKS Kuoh. Beberapa kali Issei terdengar meringgis kesakitan karena memar memar yang ada ditubuhnya. Setelah sampai diUKS, Naruto segera menghubungi Rias untuk segera datang kesana membantu salah satu anggota peeragenya agar cepat sembuh.

" Issei-san, bagaimana bisa kau sampai dipukuli para anggota club Kendo, aku tadi melihatmu bersama dengan temanmu itu hanya lewat didepan ruangan latihan anak anak club Kendo?" Naruto mulai mengintrogasi Issei, sedangkan Issei yang diintrograsi hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya entah malu atau takut untuk bercerita pada Naruto.

" Ya, kau tahu kan Naruto-san, aku disekolahan ini dicap sebagai murid paling mesum dan karena aku sering ketahuan mengintip gadis gadis disana." Naruto yang mendengar alasan dari Issei hanya dapat tertawa karena hal tersebut, Issei yang diketawai oleh Naruto hanya dapat menatap tajam Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah karena malu akan hal tersebut.

" Kau tahu Issei, itu adalah salah satu latihan agar fisik kita lebih terbiasa menerima luka luka seperti ini." Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan memukul lengan Issei yang terlihat memar, cukup kuat memang pukulan dari Naruto barusan dan karena hal tersebut Issei harus berguling guling diatas kasur ruang UKS tersebut.

" Baka Naruto! Kenapa kau malah memukulku haahh!" Issei yang baru saja menerima pukulan ringan dari Naruto pun bertariak marah, namun Naruto hanya tertawa ringan akibat ulah yang dibuatnya sendiri tersebut, walaupun begitu Naruto masih tetap meminta maaf pada Issei dan Issei pun juga memakluminya walau lengan dari Issei masih merasakan nyeri akibat pukulan dari Naruto barusan.

" Issei-" Naruto yang tadi tertawa kini mulai memasang mimik wajah seriusnya, seraya menggantung ucapannya, Issei yang merasa dipanggil oleh Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto yang kini dalam mode seriusnya. "-Bagaimana jika kita berlatih bersama, aku tahu kau masih membutuhkan kekuatan baru dan aku siap untuk melatihmu bersama anggota keluargaku."

Pernyataan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat Issei membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dia akan dilatih oleh Naruto yang notabenya adalah King dari Hidan yang beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menyiksa Raiser. Dengan semangat berapi apinya Issei berdiri dan mengangguk mantab. " Aku mau, akan aku kabari Bo-"

" Tidak, hanya kau sendiri." Naruto memotong ucapan dari Issei, Naruto tahu Issei akan mengabari Kingnya dan mengajak seluruh anggota peerage dari Rias berlatih bersama, Issei yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto barusan sedikit tersentak, kenapa ? kenapa dia tak diperbolehkan mengajak Rias dan teman teman satu clubnya.

" Tap-"

" Kesempatanmu hanya akan datang satu kali, iya atau tidak sama sekali, aku menunggu jawabanmu besok diruangan ini pula, tanyakan pada Kingmu." Naruto berucap seraya berjalan keluar, sampai didepan pintu ruang UKS Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan Rias dan Akeno, Rias terlihat tersenyum pada Naruto begitu pula dengan Akeno, Naruto pun membalas senyuman dari mereka berdua setelahnya dia minta izin untuk kembali kekelasnya.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Malam sudah tiba dikota Kuoh, bukan ketenangan yang menyelimuti Kuoh tepatnya diKuoh Akademi. Malam ini ada sedikit suara dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, kenapa ? karena Issei baru saja memberi tahukan tentang Naruto yang mengajaknya untuk berlatih bersama namun tanpa seluruh anggota club, walaupun seluruh anggota club memakluminya tapi kenapa ? kenapa hanya Issei ? itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepala mereka masing masing.

" Haahhh, tak apa Issei, mungkin dengan latihan yang akan kau jalani bersama Naruto-san dan anggota peeragenya kau akan mendapat pengalaman yang cukup banyak dan aku percaya kau akan membaginya pada kami semua." Walaupun terdengar seperti meminta (memelas) namun Issei memaklumi perkataan dari Rias barusan, Issei tahu maksud dari sang Bochou, pengalaman dalam club mereka memang masih kurang bahkan masih bisa dibilang dibawah club dari Kaichou.

" Dan kapan kau akan berangkat Issei-kun?" kini giliran Akeno yang bertanya pada Issei, Issei yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Akeno barusan sedikit mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi berfikir. "Aku pun tak tahu Akeno-senpai, besok akan aku perjelas pada Naruto-san."

.-.

Dilain sisi, Naruto dan para anggota peeragenya malam ini tengah mendiskusikan dimana mereka akan berlatih, mereka tahu kekuatan mereka bisa dibilang belum cukup untuk melawan lawan lawan yang akan datang dimasa yang akan datang, oleh karena itu mereka mulai berfikir bahwa mereka membutuhkan latihan, dan usulan dari Naruto bahwa dia akan membawa Sekiryuutei awalnya mendapat protes dari para anggota peeragenya.

Namun, setelah penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari Naruto dapat membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya mengerti akan hal tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan bantuan dari Itachi yang dapat mengerti akan jalan fikir dari Naruto, dan malam ini mereka lewati dengan pembagian beberapa obat obatan dari Kisame yang baru saja dia selesaikan, cukup banyak obat obatan yang diberikan Kisame pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Bahkan beberapa obat obatan buatan dari Kisame telah diperjual belikan keberbagai kota diJepang, dan itu semua mendapat respon yang benar benar baik dari seluruh masyarakat karena seluruh obat obatan yang dibuat oleh Kisame berasal dari bahan bahan Herbal, mulai dari bunga, dedaunan, rumput rumputan bahkan ada beberapa yang diambilnya dari sari pati ikan ikan yang ada dilaut, dan itu semua didapatnya dengan mudah.

Namun malam yang sebenarnya ingin mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama bersama seluruh anggota keluarga harus diusik dengan ketukan pintu dari luar, Ai membukanya dan mendapati seorang yang bisa dibilang seperti ninja bertopeng yang mengambil posisi melapor, Ai tahu dia siapa dan mempersilahkannya untuk melapor.

" Lapor Ai-sama, ada puluhan iblis iblis liar yang menyerang desa tempat jaringan mata mata anda menetap, semua anggota jaringan mata mata anda tengah berusaha menghentikan mereka namun pemimpin dari iblis liar tersebut datang dan mengharuskan kami untuk pergi meninggalkan area tersebut, korban jiwa yang dapat diketahui sampai sekarang ada sekitar dua belas korban jiwa, dan mungkin itu belum semuanya."

Laporan dari mata mata Ai tersebut sukses membuat Ai menggeram marah, gigi dan kuku kukunya sudah mulai memanjang efek emosi yang dia keluarkan, seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto bersama Naruto cukup terkejut akan perubahan dari Queen mereka, dengan segera mereka mendatangi dimana Ai masih berdiri.

" Ada apa Ai-chan, kenapa sampai sampai kau mengeluarkan emosimu ini." Konan sebagai wanita satu satunya selain Ai bertanya, Ai yang mendengar ucapan dari Konan masih tetap menggeram marah. " **Aku perlu pergi kedesa dimana jaringan mata mataku berada, akan aku habisi semua iblis liar disana** " Dengan selesainya ucapan dari Ai barusan dia kini menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya.

Ninja yang masih dalam posisi melapor tersebut terkejut saat melihat Ai menghilang dengan cara yang bisa dibilang aneh. Naruto mendekat kearah dimana ninja tersebut berada, dia menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah semua yang dijelaskan oleh sang ninja selesai Naruto dan seluruh anggota keluarganya pun ikut menggeram, dengan cara yang sama Naruto dan anggota keluarganya pun ikut menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto.

Pindah Scene.

Disebuah desa yang digunakan oleh para jaringan mata mata Ai berada Naruto dan anggota keluarganya pun muncul, disana mereka segera disuguhi dengan mayat mayat manusia yang bergelimpangan, dapat dengan jelas mereka lihat dan cium darah darah dan bau anyir yang berasal dari darah darah yang berceceran disana, mereka semua mantan ninja dan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan bau bau seperti ini.

" Semua berpencar, cari dimana Ai-chan berada, bunuh seluruh iblis liar yang kalian temui, jika telah bertemu dengan Ai keluarkan sebuah ledakan dengan api yang membumbung tinggi!" Selesainya ucapan dari Naruto pun membuat semua anggota keluarganya menghilang dengan Shunsin mereka masing masing, sedangkan Naruto ? saat ini dia tengah mengepakkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang melesat menuju empat penjuru mata angin ? dia membelah dirinya.

Cukup lama memang, namun tak berapa lama sebuah ledakan terdengar, asap membumbung tinggi dari arah timur laut, seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto dengan segera bergerak kearah dimana asap tersebut tercipta, setelah sampai yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah abu abu yang berserakan dengan sesosok gadis berrambut pirang tengah berlutut kelelahan, dan didekatnya adalah Sasori dan Deidara yang tengah memberikan sebuah pil berwarna hijau pada Ai.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut, bagaimana bisa Ai Victorique seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sangat kuat dapat sampai kelelahan seperti baru saja melawan lima puluh Minotour.

Naruto dengan cepat turun dan langsung duduk disamping Ai, Ai terlihat tersenyum menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah khawatirnya. " Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini Ai-chan." Naruto berucap dengan lembut seraya membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis yang dicintainya saat itu, Ai yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, tenaga yang tadinya hampir terkuras habis kini mulai terisi. (Karena diberi obat oleh Deidara dan Sasori :v)

" Iblis iblis liar itu ternyata lebih banyak dari perkiraanku Naruto-kun, dan pemimpin mereka ternyata hampir mirip dengan Chimaera mau bagaimana lagi aku terlanjur marah besar karena saudara saudaraku diserang oleh mereka." Ai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari Ai hanya tersenyum kecil, Vampire kecil ini menganggap para Ninja yang notabenya adalah mata mata miliknya sebagai saudara.

" Mereka Ninja kan?" Ai mengangguk saat Naruto bertanya tentang saudara saudaranya, Naruto tersenyum kecil setelahnya dia berdiri didekat Ai dan berada didepan seluruh anggota keluarganya. " Aku dahulu dan mereka juga adalah Ninja, kami juga pengguna chakra dan mereka semua dahulu adalah musuhku namun sekarang mereka adalah keluargaku." Naruto berucap dengan lantang, seluruh anggota keluarganya pun tersenyum saat Naruto berucap seperti barusan.

" Benarkah Naruto-kun?" Ai sedikit terkejut akan ucapan dari Naruto barusan, namun Naruto mengangguk dengan mantab yang sukses membuat Ai pun ikut tersenyum, tak berapa lama muncul puluhan ninja mulai dari laki laki sampai perempuan yang mengelilingi mereka, Ai tersenyum saat melihat mereka yang datang atau lebih tepatnya mereka yang selamat.

" Ai-sama, apa semua iblis liar itu sudah mati ?" Salah satu ninja mata mata dari Ai bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar bingung saat melihat kesekeliling mereka yang ada hanya anggota keluarga iblis dari Ai. Ai berdiri menghadap keseluruh ninja dari jaringan mata mata miliknya. " Ya, mereka telah mati dan kamilah yang membunuh mereka, lihatlah mereka anggota keluargaku yang juga ninja seperti kalian."

Ucapan dari Ai barusan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut (minus Naruto dkk.) mereka menatap anggota keluarga dari Ai dan tanpa aba aba sedikitpun mereka menundukkan diri, memberi hormat ala para ninja. " Terimakasih atas bantuan dari kalian semua Akuma-san, kami para Ninja dari desa Konohagakure sebesar besarnya pada kalian." Ucapan dari salah satu ninja yang ada disana sukses membuat Naruto dan anggota keluarganya terkejut bukan main.

Konohagakure ? Nama sebuah desa yang sama dengan desa yang dahulu Naruto dan beberapa anggota keluarganya tinggali. " Konohagakure ?" Itachi angkat bicara, para shinobi yang tergabung dalam anggota mata mata dari Ai dengan segera menatap kearah Itachi berada, dapat dengan jelas mereka lihat bahwa saat ini iblis iblis yang ada didepan mereka saat ini tengah menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

" Ya, Konohagakure, apa ada yang salah dengan nama desa kami ?" Salah satu shinobi tersebut berbalik tanya pada anggota keluarga dari Naruto, Naruto maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat didepan Shinobi tersebut. " Nama Konohagakure adalah nama dari desa kami dahulu, apakah bisa kau jelaskan tentang desa kalian?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya, seluruh Shinobi yang berada disana berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Naruto.

" Desa kami baru terbentuk kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, desa tersebut dibuat oleh ayah dari Ai-sama, desa tersebut dibuat untuk memfasilitasi kami para Shinobi yang dipekerjakan sebagai jaringan mata mata, desa tersebut sepenuhnya dipimpin oleh Ai-sama, namun karena sekarang Ai-sama telah bergabung dengan kalian kini desa tersebut dipimpin oleh salah satu dari tangan kanan dari Ai-sama." Penjelasan dari Shinobi tersebut membuat seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka kira bahwa saat ini mereka berada dimasa depan dari Elemental Nation. " Lalu, siapa tangan kananmu itu Ai-chan?" Konan bertanya pada Ai yang saat ini sudah dapat berdiri karena seluruh tenaganya sudah penuh akibat obat dari Kisame yang diberikan oleh Deidara.

" Dia Shinobi terbaik kami Konan-nee, walaupun kedua matanya buta tapi sama sekali tak membatasi pergerakanya, bahkan kami tahu bahwa dia dapat membaca walaupun kedua matanya telah tak ada." Penjelasan dari Ai tersebut sedikit membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya memiringkan kepalanya, apakah ada orang seperti itu? Itulah rata rata pertanyaan dari para iblis Namikaze tersebut.

" Siapa namanya Ai-chan, sepertinya kami perlu belajar dari tangan kananmu itu sekaligus mengenang masa masa dimana kita masih memiliki status sebagai Shinobi dan Kunoichi." Seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto terlihat tertarik akibat penjelasan dari Ai barusan, Ai yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum kecil.

" Namanya Uchiha Shisui."

.-.

Disisi lain, tepatnya dikediaman dari Hyoudo Issei terlihat Issei yang sedang membereskan barang barangnya, dia memutuskan untuk ikut berlatih dengan keluarga dari Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dia hari ini telah beristirahat dengan cukup untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok hari, dia tahu latihan yang akan dia tempuh akan benar benar berat, walaupun begitu dia tak tahu kapan dia akan berangkat berlatih, dan jika harapannya dikabulkan oleh yang ada diatas semoga esok hari dia akan berangkat.

Namun disaat dia tengah memasukkan beberapa barang terakhir, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dia ketahui bahwa itu adalah lingkaran sihir dari keluarga Gremory muncul disamping kiri darinya, tak berapa lama muncul Akeno dan Rias yang berdiri dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

" Ara ara, Issei-kun kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini?" Akeno membuka pembicaraan dengan mengomentari seluruh barang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Issei untuk menempuh latihan dengan Naruto. " Oh, bochou, Akeno-senpai, aku hanya mempersiapkan beberapa obat dan pakaian, kalian tahukan bagaimana kuatnya keluarga dari Naruto, dan dapat aku pastikan latihan yang akan aku jalani ini akan benar benar berat."

Issei menjawab komentar dari Akeno barusan, Rias dan Akeno tersenyum saat mendengar balasan dari Issei barusan. " Ternyata Pawn kesayanganku sudah mulai berfikir panjang sekarang." Rias berucap seraya memeluk Issei dengan lembut, Akeno yang melihat kejadian barusan tersenyum kecil setelahnya dia pun ikut memeluk Issei, Issei yang dihipit oleh dua tubuh yang sempura tersebut hanya dapat diam ditempat dengan setetes air liur yang mulai merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama Rias dan Akeno akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Issei dan mereka berjalan menuju kasur yang ada dikamar Issei. " Lalu, apa ada suatu hal yang penting sampai sampai Bochou dan Akeno-senpai kemari?" Issei yang telah selesai membereskan barang barangnya pun ikut duduk ditengah antara Akeno dan Rias.

" Ara ara, Issei-kun kami hanya ingin melihat kesungguhanmu untuk melakukan latihan dengan Naruto-kun-" Akeno menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei barusan dengan senyum yang membuat para pria harus menahan untuk tidak segera menubruk tubuh dari Akeno saat itu juga.

"-Dan ternyata kamu benar benar bersungguh sungguh akan hal ini Issei-kun." Kini giliran Rias yang angkat bicara, Issei yang mendengar ucapan dari Rias dan Akeno barusan berdiri dengan gagah didepan mereka. " Aku Hyoudo Issei akan berlatih walau harus menghancurkan tubuhku ini demi seluruh teman temanku dan juga demi Bochou, aku tak akan kalah sebelum dapat merasakan tubuh Bochou."

Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar ucapan dari Issei barusan tertawa kecil, tekad yang dimiliki Issei memang sudah terlihat benar benar bulat, satu kebanggaan yang dia miliki adalah tekad yang dimiliki Issei dikarenakan teman temannya termasuk Rias sendiri. " Baiklah Issei-kun, lebih baik kita segera tidur karena hari ini sudah mulai malam." Issei yang mendengar ucapan dari Rias barusan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Issei nampak ragu namun Rias dan Akeno tersenyum kearahnya, setelahnya mereka bertiga tidur dengan tenang dikediaman Hyoudo.

.-.

Masih dimalam yang sama, saat ini Naruto dan seluruh anggota keluarganya terlihat tengah berbicara dengan para Shinobi yang berada dibawah pimpinan dari Ai, kalian pasti tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, ya Uchiha Shisui yang mereka ketahui bahwa saat ini Uchiha Shisui tengah menjalankan suatu misi yang beberapa minggu yang lali diberikan oleh Ai untuknya. Dan Ai tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam dimana tugas yang diemban oleh Shisui selesai.

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama seluruh manusia dan iblis yang ada diruangan tersebut merasakan sebuah energi besar yang datang dari arah Timur Laut. Tak berapa lama sebuah kobaran api muncul didalam ruangan tersebut, Ai dan para Shinobi tahu jika itu adalah Uchiha Shisui sang tangan kanan dari Ai.

" Konbawa minn- Itachi !" Dari dalam kobaran api tersebut muncul sesosok laki laki muda dengan rambut hitam jabrik dengan pakaian ala Anbu, sebuah pedang kecil berada dipungungnya, yang membuatnya sedikit aneh adalah dia memejamkan kedua matanya ditambah lagi dia meneriakan sebuah nama yaitu 'Itachi'

" Shisui." Itachi membalas panggilan dari laki laki yang bernama Shisui tersebut, Shisui sedikit berlari kearah Itachi dan memeluknya sebentar. " Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Itachi, dan dengan siapa kau aku merasakan dua chakra Uchiha disini dan beberapa orang orang yang aku nilai mereka benar benar kuat." Itachi yang mendengar ungkapan dan pertanyaan dari Shisui tersenyum kecil.

" Lebih baik kau duduk terlebih dahulu-"

" Uchiha Shisui, kau tahu aku dan Sasuke membawa kedua bola matamu." Shisui yang mendengar suara tersebut terkejut bukan main, dia merasakan bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah orang terkuat yang berada diruangan ini. " Benarkah?" Tak hanya Shisui yang terkejut, semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut bahkan Itachi pun terkejut.

" Ya, aku dan Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi membawa kedua bola matamu." Naruto, orang yang berucap sedemikian rupa adalah Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah scroll kecil sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan chakra dari Kyuubi dan membuka mulutnya cukup lebar. (Naruto dapat menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan, namun karena seluruh chakra miliknya sudah bergabung dengan Kyuubi cara pengambilannya adalah dari mulut, hehehe :v)

Dari scroll Sasuke dan mulut Naruto muncul sebuah tabung yang berisi sebuah bola mata dimasing masing tabung. " Aku mendapatkannya dari burung gagak yang dahulu hampir dibakar oleh Itachi-nii, sedangkan Sasuke dia bercerita bahwa dia mendapatkannya setelah membunuh Danzo." Penjelasan dari Naruto sukses membuat Shisui dan Itachi membulatkan matanya terkejut, Itachi ingat bahwa dia sudah membakar gagak tersebut dengan _Amaterasu_ miliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Shisui dan memberikan kedua tabung tersebut kepada Shisui, Shisui yang masih belum percaya akan hal tersebut hanya dapat mematung ditempat dia berdiri. " Apa perlu aku bantu untuk memasangnya ? tapi kau harus membayar seratus ribu yen padaku." Semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut tertawa saat mendengar ucapan dari Kakuzu barusan.

" Hey Kakuzu, apa kau ingin menjahit bola mata itu dengan otaknya hah!" Hidanlah yang berteriak seperti itu, Hidan sudah pernah merasakan saat lehernya dijahit oleh Kakuzu, benar benar tak bisa dibilang baik. " Sudah, biar aku saja yang membantu memasangkannya padamu Shisui-nii." Narutolah yang berucap, setelahnya dia berjalan kearah Shisui, mengambil kedua bola mata Shisui dan memasangkannya pada kedua lubang mata Shisui.

Disaat memasangkannya sebuah cahaya berwarna Oranye bersinar disana, sebuah teriakan keras dikeluarkan oleh Shisui yang saat itu hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Dirasa sudah selesai, Naruto menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari mata Shisui. " Coba buka matamu, dan aktifkan Sharinganmu Shisui-nii." Shisui mengikuti perintah dari Naruto, dia menyalurkan Chakranya pada kedua bola mata miliknya, walaupun Shisui merasakan sebuah hal yang aneh disaat tersebut dia tetap membuka kedua bola matanya.

Apa yang dilihat Shisui saat pertama kali membuka kedua bola matanya ? jawabannya adalah tatapan terkejut dari Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto. Kenapa ? karena _Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang dimiliki Shisui saat ini berbeda dengan yang mereka lihat terakhir kali. " Aku bisa melihat lagi!" Dengan cukup keras, Shisui berteriak bahagia dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari semua yang ada disana (Minus Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto.)

" Eh, Yondaime-sama!" Shisui terkejut saat melihat seorang laki laki yang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Namun reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari orang orang yang ada disana hanya tertawa. " Dia bukan Yondaime Hokage Shisui, dia anaknya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Ucapan dari Obito sukses membuat Shisui terkejut, dia tersenyum malu karena hal itu.

" Etto, Shisui-nii." Naruto memanggil Shisui, Shisui yang merasa dipanggil dan dengan segera menatap kearah Naruto berada. " Ya, ada apa Naruto?" Shisui yang sudah mengenal nama dari bocah tersebut memanggil dengan namanya, namun reaksi dari Naruto sedikit membuat Shisui memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum padanya.

" Sebelumnya maafkan aku Shisui-nii-" Naruto menunduk dalam didepan Shisui, semua yang ada disana cukup terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan. " Heehh ? kenapa ?" Shisui yang tak mengerti hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya yang menandakan dia saat ini tengah bingung.

"-Saat pemasangan kembali bola mata milikmu itu aku lupa bila chakra dari Ashura sudah tercampur dengan Chakra dari bola bolu, jadi saat itu kau merasakan sakit namun yang aku permasalahkan bukan hal tersebut-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, Shisui yang merasakan adanya keanehan terlihat meneteskan sedikit keringat dipelipis kirinya.

"- _Sharingan_ milikmu kini berubah." Naruto berucap seraya menyodorkan sebuah kaca yang tak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkannya, Shisui yang kini sudah menerima kaca dari Naruto pun segera menggunakannya, hanya hitungan detik saja ekspresi dari Shisui kini berubah, ekspresi bingungnya kini digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat dia menatap bola matanya yang kini berubah tak seperti dahulu.

"Ini keren!" Namun ekspresi tersebut tak bertahan lama, kini dia melompat lompat dengan OOCnya didepan seluruh orang dan iblis yang ada diruangan tersebut, sweetdrob berjama'ah pun terjadi diruangan tersebut, terlebih lagi para Shinobi yang mengenal Shisui dengan sifat tegas dan taat dengan hukum yang ada (?).

Iblis iblis dibawah naungan dari nama Namikaze yang ada diruangan tersebut mendekat kearah Shisui untuk melihat seperti apa bola mata pemimpin para Shinobi tersebut, dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah sebuah bola mata berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk Shuriken bercabang lima, dan disetiap ruang antara cabang cabang tersebut terdapat sebuah titik kecil berwarna hitam gelap.

Para anggota keluarga dari Naruto memegang dagu mereka dan mengangguk angguk kecil, dengan bersamaan- "Menurutku itu keren." Mereka berucap dengan bersamaan tanpa ada komando dari salah satu dari mereka. Naruto yang mendengar ungkapan dari para anggota keluarganya tersenyum kecil setelahnya dia memasang wajah sombongnya.

BUGH

" Buang mimik wajahmu dobe, kau ingin membuatku muntah." Dengan tanpa perasaan, Sasuke memukul kepala belakang dari Naruto yang kini membuat Naruto harus mencium lantai ruangan tersebut. Namun dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto bangkit dan berusaha memukul Sasuke, namun dihindarinya dengan kecepatan dari Knight miliknya. Naruto yang tak dapat memukul Sasuke hanya dapat menarik narik rambutnya frustasi.

" Bangsat kau teme, awas kau tak ada persediaan tomat lagi untukmu!" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. " Oy oy, tak ada hubungannya dengan tomat dobe, kau berani menyentuh tomatku semua ramenmu akan hangus kubakar!" Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengancam Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar makanan kesukaannya mendapat ancaman kini sudah berubah menjadi mode Kyuubi miliknya.

" Berani beraninya kau mengancam Ramenku **TEME** **!**." Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun ikut mengeluarkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya. "Kenapa ?! Kau juga mengancam tomatku **DOBE**!"Sasuke tak kalah sengit saat beradu argumen dengan Naruto, tatapan tajam sudah mereka keluarkan sedari tadi.

" Kubunuh kau DOBE/TEME!"

ITTAAIII

Namun, pertikaian mereka berdua harus berakhir dengan dua buah tangan kecil yang menarik keras telinga mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang saat ini tengah menarik telinga mereka, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menarik telinga mereka Mode Kyuubi Naruto dan Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke menghilang bersamaan karena melihat siapa yang menarik telinga mereka.

Ya, dia Ai yang saat ini tengah menunduk kebawah dengan rambut yang menutupi kedua matanya, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu Ai saat ini tengah menahan amarahnya karena keributan yang dikarenakan hal sepele dari Naruto dan Sasuke. " **berhenti disini atau siksaan yang akan kalian dapatkan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?!** " Dengan bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk lemas, Ai yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini mengangkatnya dengan senyuman yang terpampang manis diwajahnya.

Para Shinobi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat sweetdrop berjama'ah karena hal tersebut, ya mereka tahu kedua orang ini adalah yang terkuat dalam keluarga Namikaze, tapi bagaimana bisa tingkah mereka seperti ini? Itulah yang mereka fikirkan saat ini, namun berbeda dengan para anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lainnya, tawa mereka terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang saat ini mereka tempati.

Naruto yang sudah dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali kini menatap Shisui yang masih terbengong karena tingkahnya dan Sasuke. " Etto Shisui-nii, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah aliansi? Ya membantu satu sama lain jika dalam kesusahan." Naruto menunjukan senyum lima jarinya diakhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan, Shisui yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum sesaat.

" Pasti, sesama Shinobi kami siap melakukan hal tersebut apa lagi kau sudah memberikanku kekuatan tambahan disini, dan jika boleh aku usulkan bagaimana jika kau mengambil beberapa Shinobi disini untuk memasukkannya kedalam anggota klanmu?" Seluruh Shinobi yang ada disana nampak tersenyum dengan usulan dari Shisui barusan, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

" Hahaha, apa kau bercanda Shisui-nii, aku tak ingin mengambil kemanusiaan kalian hanya untuk sebuah aliansi, itu kedengaran bodoh. bahkan jika kami dihidupkan kembali menjadi manusia seperti kalian kami lebih memilih untuk menjadi manusia selamanya." Lagi lagi, ucapan dari Naruto membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum.

" Kemanusiaan? Menurutku itu hanya sebuah kata kata Naruto-sama, saat ini banyak manusia yang berlaku layaknya hewan hanya untuk suatu hal yang mereka inginkan, banyak yang bilang jika iblis adalah sosok yang egois, namun kini lebih banyak manusia yang memiliki sifat itu, kemanusiaan tak lebih dari sebuah kata kata." Salah satu Shinobi yang ada disana mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut.

Namun tidak dengan Naruto. "Kau benar, tapi jika kau melihat suatu hal hanya dari satu sisi kau tak akan menemukan jawaban yang benar, dan kadang kau juga tak akan menemukan jawaban saat kau melihat dari satu sisi yang lainnya, kau membutuhkan sebuah bantuan dan bukti untuk semua hal Shinobi-san, ambil contoh angka enam dan sembilan, bagaimana kau tahu itu angka enam atau sembilan jika angka tersebut tergeletak dan kau melihat dari sisi atas dan bawah yang aku pun tak tahu?"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. " Jika kau ingin tahu itu angka enam atau sembilan kau harus terlebih dahulu mendirikannya, sama dengan sifat seorang manusia, bagaimana kau tahu jika hanya melihat disatu sisi atau waktu? Kau membutuhkan bantuan pastinya untuk mengetahui seperti apa sifat manusia tersebut dan kau juga membutuhkan bukti untuk memperjelas apa yang kau lihat."

" Aku telah hidup lebih lama dari kalian semua, berbagai sifat dan karakter manusia sudah pernah aku temui, ambil contoh Itachi-nii, dia dahulu dikenal dengan Missing-nin ber'Rank S karena dia dahulu pernah membantai seluruh anggota clannya, maafkan aku Teme, Itachi-nii, Shisui-nii, Obito." Keempat orang yang disebutkan namanya oleh Naruto mengangguk meng'iya'kan sekaligus memberi izin untuk Naruto.

" namun dibalik semua itu Itachi-nii memiliki suatu yang dia sembunyikan, cerita yang diceritakan dari Sasuke berkata jika bahwa Itachi-nii melakukan hal tersebut untuk melindungi desa yang berarti baginya, selain itu dia pun juga memberikan segalanya bagi desanya, jika kalian tak mengetahui alasan Itachi-nii melakukan hal tersebut pastilah kalian berfikir bahwa Itachi-nii adalah orang yang jahat atau apalah."

" maka dari itu jangan berprasangka buruk tentang manusia terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian mengetahui semua alasanya, jadi apakah masih ada dari kalian yang ingin meninggalkan kemanusiaan kalian?" Semua yang ada disana hanya dapat terdiam saat nasehat dari Naruto selesai, namun masih ada beberapa Shinobi yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menjadi salah satu dari Namikaze Clan.

" Kami yang mengangkat tangan ini ingin bergabung menjadi salah satu dari kalian, bukan karena kami ingin membuang kemanusiaan kami, tapi kami ingin lebih kuat untuk melindungi seluruh teman teman kami, terlebih lagi Ai-sama." Shinobi yang berada dibarisan terdepan menjelaskan tujuan mereka untuk menjadi salah satu dari ras iblis.

" Baiklah, tapi kalian harus menunggu karena Evil Pieces yang aku miliki sudah aku gunakan seluruhnya, dan apa kau juga ingin menjadi salah satu dari kami Shisui-nii?" Shisui yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. " Untuk saat ini mungkin belum, tapi akan ada kemungkinan aku bergabung dengan kalian." Semua yang ada disana tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan dari Shisui.

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera kembali Naruto, bukankah besok kita akan mengadakan latihan bersama?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Yahiko barusan menepuk keningnya keras. " Bodoh, kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku Deidara!"

Deidara yang dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau aku meledakkan wajah rubahmu itu Naruto!" Naruto yang mendengar ancaman dari Deidara barusan hanya terkekeh, dan disusul dengan semua orang yang ada disana.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Pagi hari sudah tiba dikota Kuoh, dan hari ini hanya Naruto sajalah yang berangkat menuju kesekolahan, seluruh anggota keluarganya memilih untuk beristirahat, namun tidak dengan Naruto, dia dipaksa oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk bersekolah karena dia memberitahukan bahwa dia mengajak Issei untuk mengikuti latihan dengan keluarga mereka, sebenarnya Naruto ingin berteleportasi menuju ruang Club dari Rias untuk memberitahukan bahwa hari ini mereka akan latihan sekaligus membawa Issei.

Tapi, ya, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat dari keluarga Naruto, mereka mengancam untuk menghanguskan ramen miliknya, ditambah lagi Ai berkata bahwa dia tak akan pernah memberikan jatah ramen untuk Naruto selama dua bulan. Dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat terpaksa, Naruto menuruti perintah dari sebelas majikannya yang hanya berlaku hari ini saja. ( Tega amat lu Thor T_T)

Dan saat ini Naruto sudah sampai didepan club dari Rias untuk meminta izin membawa Issei dalam latihannya, setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali terbukalah pintu ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib serta nampaklah gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda, gadis tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Didalam ruang Club sudah berkumpul semua anggota dari Club tersebut, ditambah dua orang gadis yang tengah menggunakan jubah putih yang menatap Naruto intens. "Ada apa kalian menatapku?" Kedua gadis yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar secara perlahan.

" Lebih baik kita segera keluar Irina, disini ada mantan biarawati yang hina dan ditambah lagi bocah kuning yang terlihat sok kuat ini." Gadis berrambut biru yang membawa sebuah pedang besar yang dibalut dengan perban putih berucap dengan nada yang terdengar ketus tepat disamping Naruto, Issei yang mendengar bahwa Asia dihina kini sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya.

Namun. "Aku kira malaikat itu adalah makhluk yang sopan, tapi kalian tak lebih rendah dari bangsa kami." Semua yang ada didalam ruang Club terkejut saat Naruto berucap demikian, lebih lebih dua gadis yang merasa tersindir, Naruto tahu mereka adalah malaikat saat Naruto sudah mulai memasuki area Kuoh Akademi, kedua gadis tersebut berhenti tepat dibelakang Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu iblis, apa kau marah aku menghinamu?!" Gadis berrambut biru itu lagi lagi berucap dengan nada yang terdengar ketus pada Naruto, entah dendam apa yang dia miliki namun dapat dilihat bahwa saat menatap wajah dari Naruto gadis tersebut merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi benci.

" Aku tak mempermasalahkan kau menghinaku, tapi biarawati yang kau hina itu adalah teman dan adik kelasku, aku tak akan terima jika temanku kau hina sedemikian rupa, lihatlah dengan matamu itu, lihat Asia yang saat ini merasa bersalah saat kau memojokkannya dengan ucapan biarawati hina, apa kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanya?! Bagaimana jika aku berkata jika kau adalah malaikat busuk yang lebih hina dari sampah."

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut kini benar benar terkejut akan ucapan dari Naruto barusan, terlebih lagi gadis berrambut biru yang saat ini sudah menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah yang dia tahan, gadis berrambut kuning pucat yang ada disamping gadis berrambut biru tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas walau pun dia pun juga marah karena ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

" Jaga mulutmu iblis, aku hanya mengucapkan sebuah fakta yang terjadi." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari gadis berrambut biru yang ada didepannya saat ini.

" Apa kau kehabisan kata kata, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Asia sampai sampai kau menghinanya seperti itu, lihatlah, dia hanya gadis kecil yang lugu yang tak tahu jika Issei memanfaatkan momen dimana dia memeluknya." Issei yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya mendecih cukup keras karena dengan spontan Asia melepaskan pelukan Issei dengan cukup kasar.

" Kau tahu, dia menolong iblis yang terluka, apa pantas dia disebut biarawati hah?!" Asia yang mendengar ucapan dari gadis berrambut biru barusan menundukkan kepalanya, Rias dan Akeno yang saat itu berada didekatnya berusaha menenangkan Asia yang saat ini tengah dipenuhi kesedihan.

" Ohh, karena hal tersebut, baiklah-" Naruto menggantung kata katanya dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto memukul perut gadis berrambut biru tersebut dengan kobaran api yang menyelimuti tangan kanan miliknya, tangan yang digunakannya untuk memukul gadis berrambut biru tersebut, luka bakar yang cukup besar tercipta diperut gadis tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan, gadis berrambut kuning pucat yang ada didekat gadis biru tersebut menatap tajam kearah Naruto, dia menarik pita yang terikat dilengan kirinya, entah karena apa pita tersebut kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang.

" Apa maksudmu memukul temanku iblis!" Gadis tersebut melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan pedang yang ada ditangannya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya berdiri ditempat tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun, gadis tersebut menebaskan pedangnya veritikal kearah Naruto, namun dengan kedua tangannya Naruto menangkap pedang tersebut, dan dengan gerakan pelan Naruto melemparkan pedang beserta penggunanya kesisi kanan tubuhnya.

" Kekkai sudah siap bos." Dari pintu keluar muncullah sosok yang sama dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto memutar kepalanya menghadap gadis berrambut biru yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan karena luka yang diterimanya cukup besar.

" Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, _Bunshin_ ku sudah membuat kekkai diruangan ini, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan luka itu jika diruangan ini hanya iblis yang bisa mengobatimu, kau lihat rekanmu itu sudah tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya karena elemen listrikku sudah membuatnya lumpuh untuk sementara waktu, dan jika kau tahu luka tersebut tak akan sembuh dengan mudah, bahkan luka itu akan semakin membesar dan membesar-"

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan club tersebut dapat dipastikan terkejut akan hal itu. "Apa yang ingin kau buktikan sebenarnya Naruto-san." Kiba yang dari tadi tak mengerti akan tingkah Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara, namun sebuah senyumanlah yang dilontarkan Naruto pada Kiba. " Aku ? Aku hanya ingin malaikat biru ini meminta maaf pada Asia!" Sukses, dengan sukses Naruto membuat iblis dan malaikat yang ada diruangan tersebut membulatkan matanya.

" Sekarang terserah padamu, kau meminta maaf pada Asia atau kau mati disini, aku tak peduli jika para malaikat turun untuk menyerangku." Naruto dengan tenang dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun berjalan menuu kursi yang ada diruangan club tersebut, dan dengan seenaknya Naruto mengambil teh yang masih ada didalam nampan dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

Malaikat berrambut biru tersebut mendecih dan- "Asia, aku minta maaf." Asia yang mendengar hal tersebut mengangguk lemah namun- "Sepertinya aku agak tuli, jadi bisa kau ulangi lagi malaikat biru?" Naruto yang tadi masih meminum teh kini tengah mengorek ngorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya, malaikat yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto pun semakin mengeratkan gengamannya, dan akhirnya melemas.

" Baiklah, Asia aku meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya padamu atas perlakuanku tadi padamu." Asia tersenyum dan mengangguk, semua yang ada disana tersenyum saat melihat Asia tersenyum namun Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

" Issei kita akan berangkat saat ini juga, persiapkan dirimu-" Issei yang mendengar titah dari Naruto mengangguk mantap den mengambil tas koper yang dibawanya, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. "-Dan kau malaikat, siram air lukamu itu dan kau akan sembuh begitu juga temanmu itu, dan untuk kekkai aku berbohong soal itu, jaa sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan lingkaran sihirnya, Naruto dan Issei menghilang bersamaan.

Dua malaikat yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menggeram marah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan club setelah membasuh lukanya dengan air, sedangkan kini seluruh peerage dari Rias sudah mulai memasuki ruang kelas masing masing dengan pikiran yang diketahui sedang pergi kesana kemari.

Dan mulai hari ini, Issei akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya Berlatih Keras.

 **T . B . C**

 **Kayanya Wordsnya kebanyakan behehe, tapi tak apalah, mohon tinggalkan jejak. Dan untuk yang sudah memFavFol saya ucapkan terimakasih, begitu pula untuk yang sudah mereview.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventure of Namikaze Clan**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Naruto and Highschool DxD manga. But this Fic is mine**

 **Rate : M ( Maybe )**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?, Obito x ?, Sasori x ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Mainstream, Ide pasaran (maybe), OOC, OC StrongNaruSasu, GodLikeNaru**

 **Summary : Selesainya perang dunia ninja keempat adalah akhir dari kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun itu juga awal bagi kehidupan mereka, dengan beberapa kekuatan baru dan bantuan dari teman dari dimensi sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan membawa perdamaian disebuah dimensi yang baru. Ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru.**

* * *

 **Saatnya balas Review.**

 **Adib Syahdan905 : Karena saya pengen yang berbeda hehe, untuk bertemu Azazel akan terjawab pada Ch ini.**

 **Raitogecko : Mungkin pertanyaan anda adalah salah satu ide yang terlintas difikiran saya, karena Naru akan meminta EP pada Ajuka dan akan digunakan olehnya sendiri untuk merenkernasi para Shinobi yang akan memilih untuk menjadi** _ **Akuma**_ **.**

 **Yami Nugroho : Karena saya ingin memberi kekuatan pada Xenovia lebih.**

 **Femix : Memang tidak ada, untuk Pairing Sasu masih pada ch depan depan lagi hehe.**

 **M. Rahman : Hehehe, maaf Romancenya kurang, untuk Sasuke masih ane pikirkan dan Itachi itu yang mungkin bakal ada dichap depan lagi.**

 **Grand560 : Mungkin untuk saat ini belum ada, tapi kemungkinan dichap depan ada.**

 **Guest007 : Pair tidak bisa untuk diganti bagi saya, dan karena saya lolicon buahahaha eh :v , Ai itu dari anime lain, tepatnya Gosick walau namanya saya ganti yang seharusnya Victorique de Blois menjadi Ai Victorique.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Issei berlatih bersama Naruto dan para anggota keluarganya, dan juga sudah seminggu ini Issei harus merasakan apa itu yang namanya Neraka Dunia, Naruto benar benar melatih Issei dengan sangat keras, Issei benar benar memaksakan dirinya sampai batas kekuatan tubuhnya, tak terhitung berapa luka yang diterima dari Issei saat ini, bahkan kini dipungungnya terdapat sebuah bekas luka melintang yang cukup besar dan dalam.

Sasuke nama orang yang menorehkan luka dipungung Issei itu, dari semua orang yang melatih Issei, Sasukelah yang paling keras melatih kekuatan dari Issei, tak main main Sasuke meminta Deidara dan Kakuzu untuk memberi pemberat tubuh pada Issei masing masing dari Deidara dan Kakuzu adalah lima puluh kilo, jadi totalnya adalah seratus kilo, dan karena hal tersebutlah Issei beberapa hari harus berusaha dengan keras untuk bergerak.

Dan kini, kekuatan dari Issei sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Dia pun kini juga sudah dapat mengaktifkan _Balance Breaker_ miliknya selama tiga puluh menit penuh tanpa harus merasakan kelelahan sama sekali, dan itu semua dia lakukan tanpa melepas jutsu pemberat yang diberikan Kakazu dan Deidara dengan eleman tanah mereka berdua, pergerakannya pun juga hampir menyamai kecepatan dari Kiba, tak hanya Issei bahkan seluruh anggota keluarga dari Naruto pun juga berkembang pesat dan akan memakan waktu lama jika dijelaskan satu persatu.

* * *

.-. SKIP TIME .-.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana latihan yang dilakukan Naruto dan anggota keluarganya beserta Issei yang ikut didalamnya, dan saat ini mereka semua tengah berkumpul dikediaman dari Naruto dan para anggota keluarganya, canda tawa tak bisa dielakkan lagi karena kini Shisui Uchiha pun ikut didalamnya, namun-

 **DEG**

"Maafkan aku teman teman, aku lupa jika aku ada sedikit urusan aku harus pergi sebentar." Semua anggota keluarganya terlihat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ya kadang Naruto memang begitu namun saat ini berbeda, tatapan dari Naruto terlihat antara tajam dan sendu, Ai, Shisui, dan Itachilah yang pertama kali menyadari hal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana!" Ai berteriak keras, langkah dari Naruto terhenti seketika. Semua yang ada disana menatap khawatir kearah Naruto, entah kenapa perasaan mereka sama sekali tak enak, fikiran buruk seketika memasuki otak mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk berusaha membuang perasaan tersebut habis habisan, mereka tak ingin bocah pirang yang sudah mereka anggap saudara mereka ini kenapa kenapa , namun disisi lain mereka tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi King mereka.

Ai lah orang pertama yang berjalan kearah Naruto berdiri. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun, a-ada a-apa." Naruto yang mendengar nada bicara Ai yang mulai tersendat pun memutar badannya pelan, semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi sedikit tersentak melihat Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca kaca, Ai yang melihat hal tersebut benar benar terkejut, dia berusaha mendekati Naruto, namun Naruto masih kukuh berdiri ditempatnya berdiam diri tadi.

" Ai-chan-" Naruto berucap dengan nada lemah, Ai menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tadinya menginginkan dirinya untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya tersebut saat melihat tetesan air matanya sedikit menetes, seluruh keluarga dari Naruto pun ikut mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, bahkan Issei dan Shisui yang terkenal paling berisik selain Deidara (Thoor! C2, Katsu!) pun diam tanpa kata.

"-Minna-" langkah mereka terhenti tepat dibelakang Ai, tatapan mereka masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa masalahmu Naruto!"

"Ceritalah bocah."

"Kau merepotkan Dobe!"

"Ada apa denganmu bocah Kyuubi!"

"Kita keluarga kau ingat, ceritakan masalahmu bodoh!"

Emosi mereka kini terlihat meledak ledak, aneh memang, namun keluarga ini benar benar sebuah keluarga yang sangat solid, satu menderita, yang lain berusaha menghapuskan penderitaan tersebut bukan ikut menderita bersama, jika mereka semua dapat berbahagia kenapa harus ikut menderita bersama jika penderitaan itu dapat dihapuskan dan digantikan dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"-A-a-aku, a-aku-" Keluarga Naruto terlihat menatap tajam kearah Naruto, bahkan mata Ai telihat mulai berkaca kaca, dia takut kekasihnya ini kenapa kenapa. Dia tahu Naruto itu kuat, paling kuat dari mereka semua, ingin sekali Ai mencabik cabik siapa saja yang membuat Naruto seperti ini, bahkan cakar Ai sudah dia keluarkan, cukup aneh memang tiba tiba Naruto berubah menjadi seperti ini. Dia ingat satu waktu Naruto menghilang selama lebih dari tujuh jam, atau karena-

"AKU KEHABISAN PERSEDIAAN RAMENKU, HUUUAAAAAA!"

DOENG

"BANGSAT KAU NARUTO!" Naruto hanya tertawa keras seraya berlari keluar dengan cepat, tak lupa dengan berusaha menghindari lemparan lemparan maut dari seluruh anggota keluarga, tak hanya itu kunai dan shuriken dari Shisui pun tak luput untuk menyerang Naruto, tawa Naruto tak henti hentinya berkumandang tak hanya itu umpatan umpatan kasar bahkan benar benar menusuk hati pun juga keluar dari seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto.

Dan saat ini, mereka semua telah berhenti melakukan aksi tawuran mereka dengan lawan Naruto karena Naruto saat ini sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka, sore hari ini benar benar berwarna, mereka semua pun kini tertawa setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Jika tanpa bocah itu mungkin kita akan mati kekurangan tawa." Ucapan dari Kisame tersebut didukung oleh semua manusia dan iblis yang ada disana.

"Aku memang tak salah memilih Naruto-kun untuk menjadi kekasihku." Mereka semua mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Ai barusan, ya memang Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat ideal bagi para gadis, sifat humorisnya, wajah tampannya, sifat kepemimpinannya, kebaikan hatinya, kesabarannya. Namun dari mereka semua hanya Sasukelah yang mendecih kesal dan decihan itu terdengar oleh semua yang ada disana.

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang saat ini memasang wajah sebalnya. "Apa kau cemburu pada Naruto, Sasuke? Apa kau juga suka pada Ai ? Apa ka-"

"Diamlah Baka-Aniki, aku tak menyukai Ai tapi aku iri pada Dobe, kenapa dia terlebih dahulu yang mendapatkan kekasih, aku iri dalam hal ini !" Diam, mereka semua diam tanpa satu suara pun mereka keluarkan, bahkan suara deruan angin terdengar jelas dipendengaran mereka, dan-

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

Keindahan kota Kuoh dimalam hari memang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata, walau pun hari ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam namun masih banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang disana, toko toko pun juga masih dalam keadaan ramai, namun yang dicari oleh bocah pirang ini tak kunjung dia temukan. Sedikit putus asa memang, tapi satu ide terbesit difikirannya.

"Summimasen Baa-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri tepat disamping seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat cukup tua, wanita tersebut tersenyum saat melihat dan mendengar kesopannan dari bocah ini. "Tentu saja boleh anak muda." Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari wanita tua ini.

"Bolehkan aku tahu dimana kedai ramen yang ada dikota ini, saya warga baru disini." Dengan sopan Naruto bertanya pada wanita tua tersebut, wanita tua tersebut tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah anak muda, sekitar lima toko dari sini kau akan menemukan sebuah perempatan, berbeloklah kekanan disana kau akan menemukan kedai ramen disana." Wanita tua tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Baa-san." Berucap dengan sedikit lebih keras dan tak lupa Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam, wanita tua itu mengangguk, dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju kedai ramen yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Naruto melihatnya sebuah kedai ramen yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar, dan tepat disebrang jalan dari kedai tersebut terdapat sebuah Onsen dan sebuah kedai Dango yang masih terlihat ramai, sama seperti kedai ramen ini.

Naruto masuk kedalam dan dapat melihat beberapa warga tengah memakan ramen dengan lahapnya, aroma ramen tersebut benar benar menggelitik hidung Naruto. "Paman, ramen miso ukuran jumbo dengan tambahan Naruto jika ada ya paman!" . "Miso ramen ukuran jumbo dengan tambahan Naruto akan segera datang!" Naruto memesan ramen dengan suara yang cukup keras, dan dibalas dengan suara yang tak kalah dari Naruto.

Menunggu sekitar empat menit. "Miso ramen ukuran Jumbo dengan ekstra Naruto datang." Naruto yang melihat siapa yang mengantar ramen tersebut hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dia persis sekali dengan Ayame nee-chan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang fikirannya tersebut dia menerima ramen tersebut dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

Dengan lahap Naruto memakan ramen tersebut, benar benar cepat, bahkan beberapa pembeli yang ada disana dibuat membulatkan mata dan diharuskan menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat ini karena melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai memakan ramen ukuran jumbonya yang ketujuh. "Huuaahh kenyang." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terlihat membesar karena terisi dengan delapan ramen ukuran jumbo.

" Paman uangnya aku taruh diatas meja ya!" Naruto keluar setelah meletakkan uangnya diatas meja kedai ramen tersebut dan dia sudah menghitungnya sebelumnya jadi tidak takut untuk kekurangan. Naruto baru saja satu langkah keluar dari kedai tersebut namun-

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

Dapat dilihat oleh Naruto, tepat didepan pintu keluar dari Onsen tersebut nampak seorang pria tua yang tengah dipukuli oleh wanita wanita yang ada disana, ah bukan satu tapi dua orang. Tak tanggung tanggung mulai dari kayu sampai gantungan baju mereka gunakan untuk menyerang kedua laki laki yang bisa dibilang cukup tua tersebut, dan satu orang Naruto seperti mengenalinya.

Naruto hanya menonton penyiksaan tersebut dengan tenang, ya dia kenal aura dari kedua orang yang tengah disiksa oleh para wanita wanita ini. Lebih dari sepuluh menit telah dilewati, kini semua wanita dan gadis yang ada disana sudah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang ralat, kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut. Kedua lelaki tersebut kini berjalan beriringan dengan terseok seok, ya tentu saja luka luka tersebut sedikit membuat mereka merasakan rasa sakit.

Sampai dibawah sebuah jembatan yang cukup besar dengan arus sungai yang bisa dibilang tenang kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut berhenti dan duduk disana seraya melemparkan dua buah kail pancing mereka, berbincang bincang sebentar sampai-

 **DEG**

"Kau merasakannya pak tua." Tak tau umur, ya Da-Tenshi berambut putih panjang tersebut merasakan sebuah tekanan energi yang besar, sedangkan Da-Tenshi yang ada disampingnya pun mengangguk merasakan tekanan energi ini, walau mereka tahu dari mana asalnya tekanan energi ini tapi mereka berdua lebih memilih duduk seraya menunggu serangan tersebut datang. Dan benar saja-

 **DUAR**

Kedua Da-Tenshi berambut putih panjang dan hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning tersebut sudah siaga dengan saling memunggungi. Memandangi sekitar mereka untuk mencari tahu dari mana asal aura ini namun nihil. "Atas" Mereka berdua mendongak keatas menatap seseorang yang tengah melayang dengan sayap berwarna Oranye miliknya, kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat dan merasakan energi yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, bolehkan aku mencoba kekuatan dari seorang Gubernur Da-Tenshi dan-" Dari kedua tangan pemuda tersebut muncul sebuah bola yang awalnya berwarna biru namun kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan sedikit sambaran sambaran petir disekitar bola energi tersebut. "-Dan juga aku ingin mengukur seberapa kuat sekarang kau Ero-Sannin."

* * *

Dikediaman Namikaze, saat ini mereka tengah dilanda sedikit keributan. Kenapa ? Karena Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sampai saat ini belum kembali kerumah tersebut, bahkan saat ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, memang beberapa dari mereka sudah berada didalam dunia mimpi mereka, namun Ai, Konan dan Yahiko dari tadi belum terlelap sama sekali. Walau pun besok adalah hari libur Nasional, namun mereka masih mengkhawatirkan King mereka tersebut.

" Lebih baik kau tidur Ai-chan, biar aku dan Konan yang menunggu Naruto disini." Ai menggelengkan kepalanya, siapa yang tak khawatir jika kekasih kelian pergi tanpa kabar dan belum kembali sampai larut malam, dan ditambah lagi kalian tinggal seatap. "Tidak Yahiko-nii, aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun sampai pul-"

"Tadaimaa!" Sebuah suara yang dengan nada bersemangat terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, ya dia Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu tersebut dengan senyum lebar yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang bersemangat dan bahagia, Ai yang melihat sang kekasih pulang pun berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto, dan-

BUGH

"Ittai!" Sebuah bogem mentah dilontarkan Ai kearah perut dari Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan pukulan keras tersebut sedikit meringgis dan terdorong kebelakang, setelahnya sebuah pelukan dan suara tangisan terdengar, Naruto yang melihat Ai memeluknya seraya menitikkan sedikit air mata hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya Naruto pun balas memeluk tubuh mungil Ai seraya membelai lebut rambut pirang gadis tersebut.

" Hiks ke-kemana saja ka-hiks-u Na-Naruto-kun." Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada yang terdengar khawatir dari Ai tersebut, namun Naruto dikejutkan dengan Yahiko dan Konan yang sudah siap dengan kuda kuda bertarung mereka, ditambah lagi sebuah tombak kertas dilemparkan Konan kearah sisi kiri dari Naruto, Naruto menepis tombak kertas tersebut dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilapisi chakra dari Kurama.

" Apa ini cara kalian menyambut mantan guru kalian heh Konan, Yahiko?" Terkejut sudah pasti, Yahiko dan Konan hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut, setitik air mata menetes dari ekor mata mereka dan itu termasuk Yahiko yang matanya saat ini tengah berkaca kaca karena kedatangan mantan Sensei mereka yang mereka pikir sudah mati.

" Ji-Jiraiya-sen-sensei?!"

" Yoo, apa kabar!" Dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya, Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan dari Konan dan Yahiko yang terlontar bersamaan. Tapi ketenangan dari Yahiko dan Konan luntur saat merasakan aura Da-Tenshi yang sangat kuat berada didekat Jiraiya, sekali lagi mereka memasang kuda kuda bertarung mereka, Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara peluk pelukkannya mengambil tindakan dengan berdiri didepan Yahiko dan Konan untuk menghentikan tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini.

" Berhenti Yahiko-nii, Konan-nee." Cukup terkejut memang, namun karena King merekalah yang mengucapkan perintah mereka lebih memilih untuk melepas kuda kuda bertarung mereka. "Apa maksudmu Na-"

"Dia bukan musuh." Apa mau dikata, Yahiko dan Konan akhirnya mempercayai ucapan dari Naruto barusan. Mereka kini tengah duduk bersama didalam ruang tamu rumah tersebut setelah Naruto mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah milik mereka. "Jadi, tadi Naruto menantang kalian berdua bertarung setelah melihat Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya dan Azazel mengangguk bersama, namun sebuah pertanyaan terngiang dikepala dari Konan.

"Lalu ? Bagaimana bisa Jiraiya-sensei sampai kedimensi ini?" Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto dan Yahiko serta Ai menolehkan kepala mereka berdua kearah dimana Jiraiya berada, dapat dilihat diwajah Jiraiya sebuah senyum kecil mengembang disana.

" Hehe, sebenarnya aku sudah mati saat dibunuh Akatsuki itu, atau tepatnya kau Yahiko yang dikendalikan seseorang, setelah aku sekarat dan memberikan sebuah pesan yang ku sampaikan lewat Fugasaku-sama, aku jatuh kedalam laut, dan seperti dugaan kalian aku mati kelelahan, kehabisan chakra dan tenggelam-" mereka semua mendengarkan dengan seksama, ditambah lagi Yahiko yang saat itu hanya dapat menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"-Setelah itu aku tak mengingat apapun sampai aku bangun dan bertemu dengan apa itu yang kalian sebut dengan nama Kami-sama, dia berkata bahwa aku dijadikan seorang malaikat olehnya dan bekerja langsung dibawah kepemimpinan dari Michael-dono tap-"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi Malaikat Jatuh Ero-sannin? Jangan bilang kau-" Ucapan dari Jiraiya terpotong oleh Naruto. "-Hehehhe, kau benar aku mengintip Gabriel saat berganti baju setelah itu kelima pasang sayapku berubah menjadi hitam hehehe." Semua yang ada disana hanya dapat sweetdrop berjama'ah saat mendengar alasan dari terjatuhnya sang Jiraiya no Gamma Sannin yang kini berganti menjadi Jiraiya no Da-Tenshi :v

" Hoy hoy, jangan menatapku seperti itu Azazel juga sama sepertiku dia juga jatuh gara gara mengintip Gabriel saat mandi!(Emang malaikat butuh mandi sama ganti baju yak :/ ) Dan BOOMM, sebuah pukulan keras diterima oleh Jiraiya karena aib miliknya diumbar langsung dengan lantang oleh Jiraiya. Ai yang tak jauh dari Azazel dan Jiraiya hanya dapat memeluk erat lengan kanan dari Naruto.

"kalian tak beda dengan Issei !" Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sedikit membuat Azazel dan Jiraiya tersentak kaget. "Maksudmu Sekiryuutei ?" Jiraiya bertanya dengan tenang dan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan, Jiraiya dan Azazel mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Namun akhirnya pembicaraan dari mereka kini beralih topi menuju sesuatu hal yang lebih santai, cukup lama sampai tepat pukul lima pagi Azazel dan Jiraiya berpamit pulang.

" Haah, didimensi yang lalu dan didimensi ini Ero-sannin sama sekali tak berubah." Konan dan Yahiko hanya dapat tersenyum saat menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto barusan, setelahnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama dengan Ai. Sama dengan Yahiko dan Konan (Tak sekamar :p)

* * *

SKIP TIME

18.30

Malam hari sudah datang, Weekend hari ini hanya diisi oleh hal hal yang tak begitu penting dari Naruto, hanya kunjungan dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saja yang cukup menghibur hari ini, namun saat Rias dan peeragenya serta Naruto dan para anggota keluarganya merasakan sebuah energi yang cukup besar tepat diKuoh Akademi sore itu dengan segera dua keluarga Iblis tersebut segera melesat kearah dimana energi tersebut menguar hebat.

Tepat disalah satu jalan diKuoh Akademi Rias serta peeragenya menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya, Issei tahu itu siapa dan dengan segera tanpa diperintah Asia segera berusaha menyembuhkan gadis tersebut. "Siapa yang melakukan ini Irina?!" Dengan nada yang terdengar keras, Issei bertanya pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Irina, Irina sedikit menggerakkan mulut mungilnya.

"Di-dia sa-sangat ku-kuat." Setelah tiga kata tersebut Irina memejamkan matanya, bukan karena mati namun pingsan, tak berapa lama muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang diketahui berasal dari keluarga Sitri, Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji. Tanpa dikomando lagi Tsubaki segera membawa tubuh dari Irina untuk membawanya ketempat yang lebih aman, mereka mengerti saat ini situasi sedang tak kondusif, dan benar saja-

DUAR

Semua iblis yang ada disana menghindar bersamaan, sebuah serangan yang cukup besar dilancarkan oleh seseorang, Issei yang melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka menggeram marah. "Freed! Apa maumu bangsat!" Sarung tangan merah milik Issei sudah muncul, Sona dan Rias pun juga sudah berdiri didepan Issei untuk berusaha melindungi Issei. "tunggu tunggu-" Dua buah lingkaran sihir biru dan merah sudah tercipta didepan Sona dan Rias.

"-Tunggu, aku hanya ingin bicara." Rias dan Sona sedikit menurunkan kesiagaan mereka, pedang merah besar milik Freed pun sudah dia letakkan dipundaknya. "Maksudku Bosku yang ingin bicara." Bersamaan dengan terhentinya ucapan dari Issei, langit gelap tadi berubah menjadi merah darah, secara refleks mereka semua mendongak keatas langit dan disana nampak seorang laki laki dengan singahsana yang melayang.

" Kokabiel heh, aku sudah tahu semua ini." Semua yang ada disana menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan butuh penjelasan, mau bagaimana lagi ucapan dari bocah pirang tersebut membuat semua yang ada disana mengeluarkan sebuah tanda tanya besar termasuk para anggota keluarganya. "Kau pasti terkejut Kokabiel, tanyalah pada pemimpinmu yang mesum itu jika kau ingin jawabannya."

Naruto melesat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya diikuti oleh para anggota keluarganya serta Rias dan peeragenya (Termasuk Kiba, karena gak pergi.) Sona serta anggota peeragenya tanpa komando langsung membuat sebuah kekkai yang menutupi seluruh area Kuoh Akademi setelah memberi tahu pada Rias bahwa semuanya mengandalkan Naruto dan Rias.

" Hahaha, kau tahu banyak bocah, bagaimana jika kalian bermain dulu dengan peliharaanku hemm?" Dengan wajah yang sangat 'menyeramkan' Kokabiel mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tepat didepan Naruto dan Rias meledaklah pusaran api yang sangat besar, dari dalam pusaran api tersebut muncullah anjing raksasa berkepala tiga, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat apa yang keluar dari kobaran api tersebut.

" Cerberus!" Rias berucap cukup keras, seluruh anggota peerageny hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat monster penjaga gerbang neraka tersebut, namun tidak dengan para anggota keluarga dari Naruto, apa lagi Ai dan Hidan serta Kakuzu sudah pasti sifat haus darah dan psyco mereka muncul saat melihat seonggok daging besar tersebut, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Tebas mereka Ai-chan, Kakuzu-nii, dan kau Hidan-nii-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

Hidan menoleh kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh harapan, Naruto mengerti. "Sembahkan anjing itu pada DEWA JASHIN." Dengan senyuman lebar, Hidan segera mengeluarkan _Death Sycthe_ kesayangannya, mereka bertiga tanpa komando segera melesat bersamaan, dua pengguna Sycthe berada dikiri dan kanan dari Kakuzu. Rias yang melihat peerage dari Naruto maju pun tak mau kalah.

" Ayo kita maju, Issei tugasmu transferkan kekuatanmu pada kami semua." Issei mengangguk seraya berteriak, dengan segera mereka pun juga ikut maju dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat dari anggota keluarga dari Naruto, namun sebuah suci dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia tahu aura apa ini, Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap sisa anggota keluarganya. "Kami tahu tugas kami Naruto, hajar pemilik aura ini kan?"

"Etto, sebenarnya aku ingin berucap 'Siksa pemilik aura ini' padamu Kisame-nii." Setetes keringat muncul dipelipis semua anggota keluarga dari Naruto yang tersisa, namun tak lama setelahnya mereka menghilang untuk mencari atau tepatnya menjemput pemilik aura tersebut, Kiba Knight dari Gremory pun berganti haluan setelah muncul aura yang sangat sangat sangat dia benci ini.

" Kiba-san!" Asia yang melihat Kiba berlari menuju aura suci tersebut berteriak keras, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut ingin membantu namun seorang gadis berambut biru dengan pakaian hitam ketat itu berlari mengikuti Kiba dari belakang dan akhirnya dapat menyamai posisi Kiba saat ini, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut lebih memilih duduk disamping Asia. "Asia, kau tahukan jika ini adalah aura Excalibur, jika perhitunganku benar sudah pasti Kiba memiliki suatu dendam pada pedang suci itu, apa aku salah ?"

Asia yang mendengar pernyataan serta pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan sedikit tersentak, dia mengangguk kecil. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun lebih memilih diam serta menonton para anggota keluarganya tengah melawan lima Cerberus dan Rias yang tengah melawan seekor Cerberus, faktanya adalah Cerberus tersebut dapat membelah diri setelah salah satu anggota tubuhnya terbelah.

" Satu saja." Naruto berucap kecil seraya mengeluarkan sebuah bola Oranye dikedua tangannya, Asia terperanjat saat merasakan aura dari bola energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto barusan. " Maaf Asia." Naruto tahu Asia adalah iblis baru yang masih lemah dan tak akan kuat jika merasakan aura kuat yang menguar dari energi Naruto, Naruto lebih memilih mengembangkan tiga pasang sayap iblisnya dan terbang tinggi dengan sekali dorongan tangannya bola tersebut terlempar dan-

DUUAR

Satu Cerberus tumbang karena lemparan bola suci dari Naruto, Kokabiel yang melihat jumlah sayap dari Naruto pun tertarik, dia berdiri dan menghilangkan singahsana miliknya. "Oy bocah pirang ayo bermain sebentar!" Naruto menoleh kearah Kokabiel saat mendengar teriakan barusan. "Aku lebih suka menari dari pada bermain Kokabiel-san." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tombak emas miliknya, sedangkan Kokabiel lebih memilih mengeluarkan dua buah pedang cahaya miliknya.

Semua Cerberus sudah mati karena serangan serangan tinggi dari peerage Rias dan Naruto. Mereka berkumpul seraya melihat Kiba yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan Freed yang baru saja menerima Excalibur dari Valper Galilei, Kiba saat ini tengah terduduk seraya memegang sebuah kristal ungu yang dilemparkan oleh Valper Galilei barusan, Xenovia gadis berambut biru tadi tengah bertarung dengan Freed, pertarungan yang benar benar tak seimbang.

' **Knight itu sudah sampai puncaknya** ' Sacred Gear milik Issei berbicara, semua yang ada disana menatap kearah Issei. "Maksudmu apa Ddraig?"

' **Lihat dan perhatikan** ' Tak mau meneruskan pertanyaannya, semua yang ada disana lebih memilih diam seraya melihat roh roh berwarna biru yang saat ini memutari tubuh Kiba, tak berapa lama roh tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Kiba, Kiba berjalan kearah Valper Galilei berdiri, wajah ketakutan terpampang diwajah dari Valper Galilei.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk menyianyiakan nyawa seseorang lagi." Dengan tatapan serius Kiba menarik pedang yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari lingkaran sihir miliknya, dengan sekali tarik pedang milik Kiba sudah dia acungkan kearah Valper Galilei, Valper Galilei mundur beberapa langkah. "Freed!" orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Freed tersebut datang bersama dengan Excalibur berada digenggaman tangannya.

" Kiba! Hajar Valper kampret itu dan Excaliburnya!"

" Kau keluarga dari Gremory Kiba, tak ada Knight yang akan kalah dengan Excalibur!"

"Yuuto."

"Kami percaya padamu Kiba!"

"Fight!"

"Kiba-san."

Seluruh keluarga dari Gremory menyemangati Kiba, Kiba tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap kearah Valper dan Freed.

"Aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang, jiwa teman temanku telah bergabung bersamaku sekarang, ayo akhiri semua ini, pikiran dan harapan kita sekarang bisa terkabulkan, aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang untuk Ketua dan teman teman. Sword Brith!" Aura hitam dan putih bergabung kedalam pedang milik Kiba, aura suci dan aura iblis bergabung. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum saat melihat Kiba.

' **Lihatlah, dia sudah sampai pada puncaknya, Sword Brith, pedang suci iblis dan ini adalah Balance Breaker milik Knight itu** ' penjelasan dari sarung tangan Issei tersebut membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum, Kiba telah mencapai Balance Breakernya.

Valper terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan dari Sacred Gear milik Issei, namun keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat gadis berambut biru tersebut berdiri disamping dari Kiba. Mereka berdua berhenti dan Xenovia mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah kanan tubuhnya setelah menancapkan pedang miliknya ketanah.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionylius yang diberkati perawan Mary tolong dengar doaku-" Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didepan telapak tangan dari Xenovia, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sebuah pedang yang tersegel dengan rantai rantai yang melilitnya, sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru tua. " Dengan nama orang suci yang ada didalam pedang ini, aku membebaskanmu-" Tangan dari Xenovia menggapai pedang tersebut dan seketika rantai tersebut putus secara bersamaan.

"-Pedang Suci Durandal!" sekali lagi, Valper harus terkejut saat melihat Durandal dipegang oleh gadis berambuut biru tersebut. " Du-Durandal?! Pedang itu dapat dikendalikan!"

Xenovia yang melihat ekspresi dari Valper barusan tersenyum mengejek kearah Valper. "Aku adalah salah satu malaikat yang memiliki kelebihan untuk mengendalikan pedang ini, walau pun kadang dia masih sedikit memberontak."

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi Valper saat ini semakin terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Xenovia, namun Freed tak ingin membuang buang waktu lagi dia melesat kearah Xenovia dan Kiba dengan Excalibur yang berada digenggamannya, Xenovia yang melihat Freed melesat kearah mereka berdua tak tinggal diam, tebasan Excalibur dari Freed dapat dengan mudah dihadang dengan Durandal milik Xenovia.

Berkali kali tebasan dari Freed dapat dihadang oleh Xenovia, namun sebuah tebasan bertenaga dari Freed sukses membuat Xenovia terlempar kearah kanan darinya, namun Kiba tak membiarkan Freed bertindak lebih lanjut, Pedang Suci Iblis miliknya saat ini tengah beradu dengan Excalibur milik Freed, Valper yang melihat pertarungan tersebut mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang bagi Freed membunuh Kiba.

Namun perlawanan sengit dari Kiba dengan mudah memojokkan Freed, Kiba menarik pedangnya kebelakang dengan kuat Freed pun sama, dua buah tebasan bertenaga mereka lontarkan dan alhasil Excalibur dari Freed terbelah menjadi dua, Freed terlihat benar benar terkejut namun tak sampai lima detik sebuah luka tebasan terlihat dipundak kiri dari Freed yang berhasil membuat dia terjatuh dan pingsan akibat luka tersebut.

Kiba saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang berat, bagaimana tidak setelah menerima serangan dari Kokabiel tadi Kiba harus bertarung melawan Freed dengan kekuatan barunya yang jika kalian tahu hal tersebut membuat Kiba harus kehabisan banyak tenaganya setelah menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Kokabiel akibat serangannya tadi.

Valper Galilei yang melihat pertarungan dari Kiba tadi benar benar tertarik, namun sebelum dia mengutarakan pendapatnya sebuah tombak cahaya besar sudah menancap dipungung dari Valper yang sukses membuat dia melebur dan hancur tanpa sisa. Semua yang ada disana menatap terkejut hal tersebut namun tak lama.

Akeno yang melihat Kokabiel tinggal sendiri tak kuasa untuk tak menyerangnya, dengan sepasang sayap yang mengembang dipungungnya serta baju Miko yang sedikit robek pun menyerang Kokabiel dengan petir kuning miliknya, namun lima pasang sayap dari Kokabiel melindungi tubuhnya. "Berani beraninya kau menyerangku dengan kekuatan dari Baraqiel." Dengan senyum evil Kokabiel berucap yang sukses membuat Akeno menatap marah Kokabiel.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" Dengan mendorong tangannya, Akeno semakin meningkatkan eksistensi petir miliknya, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Kokabiel terluka sedikit pun, kelima pasang sayap hitam milik Kokabiel benar benar kuat bahkan Akeno saat ini sudah menghentikan serangannya karena kelelahan sudah dia rasakan.

" Apa hanya sebatas ini kekuatan kalian iblis!" Kokabiel berusaha memprovokasi para iblis iblis muda tersebut, beberapa dari mereka menggeram namun tidak dengan Naruto dan para anggota keluarganya, Hidan menoleh kearah Naruto namun diberi gelengan dari sang King. "Baiklah Kokabiel, biar aku hajar kau dan akan aku bawa kau kehadapan Azazel." Naruto berucap seraya membentangkan tiga pasang sayap iblisnya.

" Ayo maju kemari iblis!" Kokabiel berteriak keras seraya menciptakan dua buah pedang cahaya dikedua tangannya, sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan trisula emas miliknya, Akeno yang tadi terbang lebih memilih untuk menapak tanah menemui Kingnya sekaligus untuk menonton pertarungan dari Naruto, mereka hanya dapat berharap harap cemas melihat pertarunagn dari Naruto yang akan segera dimulai.

Kokabiel turun dengan cepat disertai suara berdebum dan debu debu yang berterbangan akibat efek dari jatuhnya, sedangkan Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri dengan trisula emas yang berada dipengangannya. Dengan tatapan tajam dari masing masing iblis dan malaikat jatuh tersebut sepersekian detik kemudian mereka sama sama menghilang dengan kecepatan masing masing.

Semua penonton tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan matanya, dan itu termasuk keluarga Naruto, karena baru saat ini sajalah Naruto terlihat menggunakan trisula emasnya yang sudah dia aliri energi iblis miliknya. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh trisula emas tersebut benar benar kuat, bahkan Asia selaku Bishop dari Rias Gremory tak kuasa untuk tidak meneteskan keringat karena aura yang terpancar dari trisula emas Naruto.

Sudah beberapa kali pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel hancur saat bertabrakan dengan trisula emas milik Naruto, namun bukan Kokabiel namanya jika hanya hal sekecil ini membuat dia harus menyerah, dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk ciptaan'Nya yang selamat saat Great War ratusan tahun yang lalu. Namun, hari ini dia benar benar terpojok akibat serangan dari Naruto saat ini.

Sebuah tebasan dari Naruto sukses membuat sebuah luka dipipi kiri dari Kokabiel, dia menggeram marah tanpa ba bi bu Kokabiel membuat sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar bus tingkat, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, setelah memindahkan trisula emas miliknya ketangan kirinya Naruto membuat sebuah bola energi sebesar ban bus, Kokabiel melemparkantombak miliknya lurus kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dia lebih memilih melesat kearah Kokabiel setelah berhasil menghindari tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja terkejut, namun dia cepat menetralisir keterkejutannya dan dengan cepat puluhan tombak cahaya sudah tercipta disekitar tubuhnya, dengan gerakan tangan kanan yang diarahkannya kedepan tombak tombak cahaya tersebut melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, dia lebih memilih untuk menghantamkan trisula emasnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran dari tombak tombak Kokabiel.

Kokabiel lebih memilik merentangkan kelima pasang sayapnya dan terbang keatas setelah Naruto berjarak satu meter darinya, pengalaman memang berguna disini namun Naruto pun juga berpengalaman layaknya Kokabiel. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membentangkan ketiga pasang sayapnya dan melesat kearah Kokabiel tepat dibawahnya, dengan ekspresi terkejutnya Kokabiel berusaha membuat dua buah tombak cahaya dikedua tangannya namun terlambat.

ARRGHH

Dengan gerakan bak kilat trisula emas dari Naruto sudah memotong kelima sayap yang ada disisi kanan tubuh belakang dari Kokabiel. Kedua tombak cahaya dari Kokabiel menghilang, dia terjatuh dengan cepat akibat gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya, tak mau kehilangan mangsa Naruto pun dengan cepat mengikuti Kokabiel melesat kebawah, Kokabiel yang melihat Naruto melesat kearahnya tak tinggal diam.

Selagi melawan rasa sakit yang dideritanya Kokabiel dengan cepat membuat lagi sebuah tombak cahaya yang lebih besar dengan gerakan cepat Kokabiel berusaha melempar tombak tersebut kearah Naruto yang sudah semakin dekat dan-

PYYAARR

BUGH

Setitik cahaya memukul Kokabiel kuat, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menghilangkan bola energi yang tadi masih berada ditangan kanannya dan mendekati cahaya tersebut yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sesosok manusia yang menggunakan armor putih dengan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru. "Kau mengganggu kesenanganku _Hakuryuukou_." Semua yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi masing masing.

"Jika kau ingin pertarungan yang lebih menantang kenapa kau tidak bertarung denganku lagi." Hakuyuukou menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto barusan, namun Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, semua iblis yang ada disana terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto barusan, bahkan Sona datang mendekat setelah Kekkai yang dia buat bersama budak budaknya dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh sosok berarmor putih tersebut.

"Kau belum kapok sudah aku kalahkan kemarin?" Dengan sedikit menatap Hakuryuukou menggunakan ekor matanya Naruto menjawab ucapan dari sosok disampingnya, Hakuryuukou ingin menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto namun sebuah tombak cahaya besar diciptakan oleh Kokabiel dengan sisa sisa tenaganya, Hakuryuukou yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam.

 **DIVIDE**

Sebuah suara mekanik terdengar dari arah Hakuryuukou saat tangan kirinya diarahkan kearah Kokabiel, tombak cahaya sebesar satu gerbong kereta tersebut semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang. Hakuryuukou menurunkan tangan kirinya dan menatap kearah Kokabiel. "Namaku adalah Albion, dan ini adalah hanya salah satu dari kekuatan Sacred Gearku, Divine Dividing, setiap sepuluh detik kekuatan orang yang aku sentuh akan terbagi menjadi dua dan akan kujadikan kekuatan milikku."

Seluruh iblis yang ada disana sedikit tersentak mendengar penjelasan dari Hakuryuukou, bahkan beberapa anggota keluarga dari Naruto cukup terkejut akan hal tersebut. " Sekiryuutei meningkatkan kekuatannya dua kali lipat dan membaginya pada orang lain, Hakuryuukou membagi kekuatan orang lain dan menjadikannya miliknya, legenda itu benar."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah dari Hakuryuukou membuang nafas panjang, setelahnya dia menyalurkan energi sihir miliknya ketrisula emas yang berada ditangan kirinya, tak mau membuang waktu lagi Naruto menebaskan trisula emasnya kearah Kokabiel, sebuah gelombang tipis melesat kearah Kokabiel yang hanya dapat pasrah menerima serangan dari Naruto dan-

BUUMMM

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar tercipta, gelombang kejut dari serangan Naruto barusan membuat iblis dari Gremory dan Sitri tersebut harus menyilangkan kedua tangannya guna menahan efek dari serangan Naruto.

"Kau berlebihan." Dengan ekspresi datar dibalik topeng Zirahnya Hakuryuukou mengomentari polah dari Naruto dan setelahnya dia turun kebawah guna mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya dari Kokabiel, namun Hakuryuukou pun juga mendekati tubuh dari Freed. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Hakuryuukou barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Azazel dan Jiraiya." Hakuryuukou mengangguk menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto, namun setelah dia kembali merentangkan sayapnya-

" **Mengabaikanku heh, Shiroi**." Sarung tangan milik Issei berbicara, ya Sacred Gear Issei berbicara. Hakuryuukou berbalik menatap Issei. " **Kau masih hidup, Akai** " Kini giliran sayap milik Hakuryuukou yang mengeluarkan suaranya saat menatap kearah Issei.

' **Sayang sekali kita dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti ini** '

' **Jangan khawatir, kita ditakdirkan akan bertarung suatu hari nanti** ' Semua yang ada disana cukup terkejut saat mendengar kedua Sacred Gear tersebut saling berkomunikasi, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi kadal putih." Dengan tampang yang terlihat bosan Naruto mengusir Hakuryuukou.

' **Diamlah kau kucing! Dan kau Ddraig, kita akan bertemu lagi** ' Hakuryuukou mengembangkan sayapnya lebar, Issei yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit tersentak, dan Naruto sebuah perempatan tercipta dikeningnya akibat panggilan dari Hakuryuukou barusan. ' **Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi Albion** '

Dengan selesainya ucapan dari Ddraig barusan Albion terbang tinggi meninggalkan Issei yang tersenyum karena bertemu dengan saingan abadinya. Semua melihat kepergian Hakuryuukou dengan tatapan kagum.

PUK

"Berlatihlah lebih kuat Issei dan hajar dia." Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya dia mengangguk, namun sebuah pertanyaan mengganjal difikiran Issei. "Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Hakuryoukou itu?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Issei barusan sukses membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana teralih kearah Naruto, dan dari mimik wajah semua yang ada disana menunjukkan satu ekspresi yang sama.

"Yaa, sebenarnya aku pernah bertarung dengannya sekali saat aku mengunjungi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan saudara jauhnya, setelah aku memberi mereka salam perkenalan Hakuryuukou datang dan bertarung denganku." Penjelasan dari Naruto barusan sedikit membuat semua yang ada disana menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung.

"Lebih baik kita membereskan tempat ini." Semua yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..To Be Continue..**

 **Yaa fic yang udah lama ane simpen dan belum sempet ane update pun sudah siap dibaca, maaf menunggu lama bavak bavak. Dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya, serta jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Froozo...Out~.~**


End file.
